Tearing Me Down
by Kaiju Moth
Summary: Raven has lived her whole life behind an emotional wall, cut off from the warmth and friendship of others. What happens then when someone tries to break through her defenses? Can she cope, or will it end up destroying her very sanity? BBxRae
1. In the Flesh?

Hello. Another fic from yours truly! This is a song fic, which I never thoughtI'd do, but I just had to try this. This story is based on "The Wall", a rock opera by the band Pink Floyd. It centers on a character named "Pink", who has built an emotional wall around himself. Sound like anyone familiar?

This story's going to be mostly a series of one-shots until the latter chapters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Teen Titans. All lyrics, songs, titles, and themes pertaining to "The Wall" are property of Roger Waters and Pink Floyd.

* * *

**Chapter 1: In the Flesh?**

Who am I? You really want to know? Alright, I'll tell you, but I must warn you, my story is not a happy one. You see, some people have had the luxury of being normal for at least part of their lives. I'm not that fortunate.

_**So you thought you might like to, **_

_**Go to the show. **_

_**To feel that warm thrill of confusion, **_

_**That space cadet glow…**_

First allow me to introduce myself. My name is Rachel Roth, but you might know me as "Raven." I work with the Teen Titans, doing all that stereotypical hero stuff. You know, having superpowers, kicking bad guy butt, and fighting each other for the last slice of pizza. I never really was what you'd call a "happy girl", though. I spent years as a teenager fighting crime, all the while thinking _I_ was the evilest being on the planet. Strange, huh? Being the daughter of a demon prophesied to destroy the world will have that affect on you. Even after his death, I was still haunted by my own nature. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

_**Tell me is something eluding you, sunshine? **_

_**Is this not what you expected to see?**_

Not exactly what you expected to hear, is it? Well, as I said, my life is far from being all sunshine, rainbows and butterflies. But this story however, isn't just about me. It's about a boy. To clarify that, a skinny boy with green skin and pointy ears. I admit I didn't think that much about him at first, but that boy ended up teaching me more than any Azarathian wizard ever did.

_**If you wanna find out what's behind these cold eyes, **_

_**You'll just have to claw your way through this disguise.**_

But first, I think you'd better know a little about me. Beware though; what you see might not be what you'll get. Behind this cold, hard exterior of mine is someone entirely different. You might not like what you see at first, but hey, don't say I didn't warn you.

So lights, camera, action…on with the show.

* * *

By the way, all chapter titles are the songs from the album. If you want to hear the songs, you can sample all of them off iTunes, but they're only 30-second clips. You could also try searching for youtube music videos, so you can hear the whole thing! You can listen to the first song here. This is an AMV from youtube with some clips of Final Fantasy. (I've never played the game though.) Simply copy and paste the URL into your browser bar (minus the spaces of course), and go: 

(EDITED because first link didn't work. It should now.) www .youtube .com/ watch?v(equal sign)vJsR1QXZBwg


	2. The Thin Ice

A little more about this fic: "The Wall" has 26 songs, so this chapter will have 26 chapters. I know that sounds long, but the chapters here should be mostly short and a quick read.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Teen Titans. All lyrics, songs, titles, and themes pertaining to "The Wall" are property of Roger Waters and Pink Floyd.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Thin Ice**

Arella Roth stared down at the small blue bundle in her arms. In it was wrapped a tiny baby –born just a few hours ago. It was silently sleeping now, but when it came out it had almost cried its little lungs out. A very fitting beginning for her life, maybe. Carefully, Arella raised the small child up closer to get a better look at it. It looked like her in some ways. She even had traces of Arella's violet hair growing on her soft head. Unlike Arella though, her baby had uncommonly pale skin. Probably a sign of her 'heritage', no doubt.

_**Momma loves her baby**_

_**And daddy loves you too.**_

Her moments up to her birth were agonizing. No, not because of her labor - the Azerathian wizards had spells that could lessen the pain. But Arella had really no idea of knowing what her baby would look like. Thanks to her heritage, there was no telling what the baby's appearance would be. The wizards had told her that children of this sort could look like anything. Thankfully though, she had come out looking…human. In fact, if it weren't for her pale skin and violet hair, she would look perfectly normal. But even that wasn't the main reason for her distress. No, Arella was in anguish because she knew what life would have in store for her child.

_**And the sea may look warm to you babe**_

_**And the sky may look blue**_

_**But ooooh Baby**_

_**Ooooh baby blue**_

_**Oooooh babe.**_

Arella pulled away the blue cloth and placed a soft kiss on her sleeping child's forehead. She looked so peaceful and content. Her mother fought her tears back as she thought ahead to this child's future. She knew that she would never be able to get close to her child. Her daughter would never have a normal life. She would forever live an outcast.

And it was all because of her. All because Arella had been deceived by one of the most vile demons in the universe. She hated him, but Arella hated herself more for putting this fate upon her child. Her father would forever hunt her, that much she knew. But as long as Arella was alive, she would do everything in her power to protect her, to keep her from him.

Behind her, a man in a brown hooded robe entered her chamber and softly strode up to her. Seeing her anguish, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Is the child alright?" he asked.

Arella nodded softly. "Yes, she's fine." A long silence passed. Slowly, Arella lifted her head, still not looking at him. "What is the council going to do?"

"Everything we can," the man answered. "We'll train her. We'll teach her how to control her powers. She'll have the best training we've ever offered. She…might have a chance."

Arella nodded again. "Thank you," she whispered softly. The man took decided to give Arella some time alone, and his soft footsteps slowly exited the room. As he walked away, she continued to stare down at her baby. It still was asleep, and she was thankful. Her child's powers would come soon, but not now.

For now, Arella, just enjoyed the company she had with her baby. For all she knew, it would be the only chance she ever had. Once the council took her away, there was no telling if she would even be able to raise her child herself.

Her feet getting tired, Arella walked over to the chair and slowly sat down. The movement had caused the baby to wake up, and it started crying softly again. Arella started rocking it, giving it comforting strokes and kisses, and in no time she was asleep again. Arella didn't look away once, almost afraid that if she did, her baby's father would appear out of nowhere and take her away. No, her baby would never have normal life. That much she had to accept. She wouldn't even have a childhood. She would have to grow up very soon.

But there was always hope, and that was all she had at this point.

_**If you should go skating**_

_**On the thin ice of modern life**_

_**Dragging behind you the silent reproach**_

_**Of a million tear-stained eyes**_

She hoped she would be strong. She hoped that she wouldn't be like her – weak willed, blind, careless. Arella hoped that she would someday forgive her for her life. Maybe she would. But above all, Arella hoped she would, maybe one day, find happiness. Perhaps she would. And maybe one day, she would find someone who…would accept her for who she was, someone who would be there to wipe away the tears, someone to share with, to hug her when she was sad, to make her laugh, someone who would be there for her. Someone who loved her.

_**Don't be surprised when a crack in the ice**_

_**Appears under your feet.**_

_**You slip out of your depth and out of your mind**_

_**With your fear flowing out behind you**_

_**As you claw the thin ice.**_

Oh Azar, she was so scared. Never would Arella have dreamed in a million years her life would have ended up like this. Her future seemed like an eternal lake of thin ice – one that could break under her at any second and send her plummeting into the freezing byss. The future held so much uncertainty, so much doubt, so much _fear, _that she dreaded to see what it hand in store.

But that was not now. For now, this one blessed moment, Arella was just a normal mother, taking care of newborn baby, one whom deep down she knew she loved. Leaning forward, Arella placed another soft kiss on her child's forehead, and whispered into her ear.

"Welcome, my little Raven."

* * *

So, how was it? Please review and let me know what you think. I'm a little nervous about this one, so positive reinforcement always helps. Until next time! Adios.

* * *


	3. Another Brick in the Wall

A little more about this fic: I came up with this idea while I was listening to "The Wall" while writing a chapter to my fic "Far Away". I realized how much Raven and Pink were alike, that my mind instantly was inspired to write about the idea. People seem to like this so far, so that's encouraging! Thanks to all those who reviewed the first couple chapters! This chapter was a little hard to write though, mainly cause the lyrics in this instance didn't really fit Raven's storyline. But I think I pulled a nice heart-wrenching scene out of it. ;)

Warning: Sadness ahead! (much of this fic will be sad, unfortunately. It is angst, after all)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Teen Titans or anything related to DC comics. All lyrics, songs, titles, and themes pertaining to "The Wall" are property of Roger Waters and Pink Floyd.

**Chapter 3: Another Brick in the Wall**

Little six-year-old Raven sat in her bedroom chamber, alone as usual. Nobody came to visit her, except her teachers and occasionally her mother. She had no friends. All the other children, and even most of the adults, were afraid of her. Whenever she walked by, everyone would go quiet. She would hear them whisper things like "evil" and "demon child" and pretend not to notice. She hated their scorn, but she hated their pity even more. And once she was done with her daily lessons, she would run back to her room, fast as she could, and pretend the cruel outside world didn't exist. Many times, she'd pass the time by getting lost in one of her books. They were one of her few solaces in this world. She had no real friends, so her books became her friends instead.

Was she evil? Maybe she was. Everyone said she was. She wasn't sure what to believe anymore. Every time she saw the normal children, her heart cringed. Every time she saw them laughing, shouting, playing, or doing pretty much anything that she was forbidden to do, envy and sadness would well up within her. And every time she saw a child being hugged, kissed, or loved by his or her parents, Raven would almost break down in tears. Raven's mother was forbidden to see her very often, and even those meetings with her mother weren't nearly as intimate. Intimacy was forbidden. In Raven's case, pretty much anything outside of studying, meditating, learning, or almost anything "normal" was forbidden, even her own feelings. She couldn't afford to feel emotions, so she spent her life feeling nothing, and sheltering herself from the world so she wouldn't have to feel anything. And it wasn't without a good reason. Her powers were dangerous, and even a slight amount of emotion on her part could hurt someone. Who would have thought that laughter could kill someone? Well, in her case it was true.

Oh God, if she could just one day be like them. If just for one day she could live like them; to talk, to laugh, to play, and to forget all about her tortured existence, she would be the happiest child on Azarath. Almost every night she would go to sleep, praying that her life would change, that some miracle would happen and that she would wake up a different person. But it was never to be. She wasn't normal. She wasn't even sure she was a child. Thanks to her nature, she had to grow up really fast. Childhood was pretty much a luxury she couldn't afford.

_**Daddy's flown across the ocean**_

_**Leaving just a memory**_

_**Snapshot in the family album**_

As if that wasn't enough, there was always the daunting presence of her father. After learning of her heritage, which was pretty much off the bat, she learned all about her father and the fact that he could use her powers for pretty much anything he wished, and that she was one day prophesied to destroy the world by helping him. If her powers ever got out of control, Trigon could use her to come through, and everything would be lost. He was always out there, waiting from across the universe. Watching, waiting, breathing down her neck. Sometimes he talked to her, whether during or mediation or in her sleep. He would constantly remind her of her evil nature, and how she would never be accepted. He enjoyed watching her anguish, that much she knew. And he sure did get a lot of it. To all this, she would merely say "I know, father," and just wait until he went away. However, she could never be sure if that really was her father talking, or just her own inner demons.

That's why she spent all of her free time either meditating or studying. Since she had no friends, and her mother only saw her sparingly, all her other time was spent reading. Her books became her friends, the only ones she had. It wasn't much, but it was the one nice thing she was allowed to have in this God-forsaken existence.

Closing the book she was reading, Raven got up and prepared to leave. She had to go and train under her current tutor: master Zaor. Oh, she despised him, and she was certain he hated her, too. But she wasn't allowed to hate, and she really had no choice in the matter who taught her. So for now, she had to just deal with it.

Raven stepped out into the sunlight, something that she didn't see very often. She didn't really care for it anyway, it was bright and where there was sunlight there were people. Once again, she walked as fast as she could toward the building where Zaor's lessons were held. Luckily it wasn't too far, so it wouldn't take long. As she walked, she ignored all the stares and glances she received from everyone around her. She didn't care, she just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. As Raven walked around a corner on the street, she saw something that made her stop. She looked over and saw two people in a grassy field: a father and a little girl, obviously his daughter.

The man was knelt down on one knee, and she was running toward him with a gleeful expression on her face and a flower in one hand. When they met, the father scooped her up in his arms, and the child gave an excited laugh. She then looked at him with big blue eyes and held the flower up to his face.

"I picked a flower for you, daddy," she said in a sweet little voice.

The man beamed and gently took it out of her hand. "It's beautiful, darling."

"I love you, daddy!" she said happily.

"I love you too! Now you'd better go, you're going to be late for your lessons." The father gave his daughter a little kiss on the cheek, gently set her down, and sent her off.

As she skipped off, Raven felt emotions starting to boil again inside her. Another wave of intense envy ran over her, and her grip on her books tightened. No matter how she tried, she couldn't look away. Something shattered in the distance. Her powers were starting to lose control. Raven tried to get herself under control, but she couldn't fight the jealousy. Finally, Raven couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to be abnormal. She didn't want to have a demon for a father. She didn't want any of this. She wanted a normal life! A normal father! Was she so cursed that her father left her nothing but a tortured existence??

_**Daddy what else did you leave for me?**_

_**Daddy, what'd'ja leave behind for me?!**_

Dropping her books, Raven sprinted over to the man and without warning, wrapped her arms around his waist. The man was taken completely off guard, and turned around quickly, almost throwing her off.

"What? Who are you?" he asked, managing to keep his surprise under control. When Raven looked up at him with teary eyes, his eyes widened in a mixture of fear and shock.

"It's you! What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here, they're going to-"

"Please!" Raven pleaded. "Please, I don't want to go. I can't stand it anymore. Please, tell me you're my father." She sniffled and buried her face in his robes, not caring about how pitiful she looked. Again, something shattered in the distance, followed by the sound of panicking voices.

The man now looked at her in sheer confusion. "What? I'm not your-"

"I don't care!" she practically shouted while sobbing into his robe. "Please, just say you're my father. Just say it."

The man's fearful expression softened, and finally changed to something that may have been pity. He hesitantly placed his hand on her hooded head. "I…"

"RAVEN!" a voice shouted. Both heads snapped to see an older man with a cloak and gray hair walking toward him. Raven quickly released her grip on him.

"Master Zaor!" she gasped. The cloaked man looked at her sternly.

"Just what in Azarath are you doing? Get away from him! You're already late for your lessons, and now you're causing a mess! What were you thinking??"

"I-I'm sorry, Master Zaor," Raven stuttered. "I was just, I was just-"

"I'm not interested in hearing your excuses!" he scolded. "You know your powers are dangerous, and we've risked far too much already for you to start ruining it with your reckless behavior. Now get your books and get ready for your lesson!" Zaor pointed toward the dropped pile of texts to emphasize his command.

_**All in all it was just a brick in the wall.**_

_**All in all it was all just bricks in the wall.**_

Raven nodded meekly, now both embarrassed and thoroughly ashamed of her actions. Gathering her books and her dignity, she continued on as Zaor followed close behind, while ignoring again the stares from others. She concentrated hard on blocking them out, shielding herself from the cruel world, hiding behind her slowly-growing wall.

Nope, being normal was not for her.

* * *

Aaw, poor Raven. More stuff ahead! And by the way, for those of you who were hoping for a new chapter of "Far Away", that will be out soon. Hopefully tomorrow, if I can help it! 


	4. The Happiest Days Of Our Lives

I know, it's been a month and a half since I last updated. My apologies. I've been very busy, and my fic "Far Away" has been getting top priority. But no, I haven't forgotten about this one! Hopefully, this will be worth the wait. Warning: It's a little depressing, again! But the ending is good, I promise. ;) Next chapter isn't as bad, either.

For those of you interested in the music, the next two chapters are songs you may have already heard. If any of you ever listen to a classic rock station, you've probably heard these songs played in sequence. Again, if you want to hear the song, you can sample them off of iTunes or go to youtube and just search for "Another Brick in the Wall". You'll probably come to the music video for the song (which has a clock in the picture) or the live performance of it. Believe it or not, even though the music sounds like one song, they're actually two separate songs. I couldn't believe it either. WARNING: The video is slightly weird.

Okay, anyway…

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Teen Titans or anything related to DC comics. All lyrics, songs, titles, and themes pertaining to "The Wall" are property of Roger Waters and Pink Floyd.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Happiest Days of Our Lives**

"Sit down!" Master Zaor commanded rudely. Raven obeyed without arguing. After all, she had brought this on herself.

"What is the matter with you? Can you not control your actions?" he asked.

"Yes, Master Zaor," Raven replied emotionlessly.

"Then do it! Every time you do such careless things, they place all of us in danger!" he yelled. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master Zaor," she repeated.

"Good. Now open your book to where we left off yesterday," he instructed.

_**When we grew up and went to school,**_

_**There were certain teachers who would**_

_**Hurt the children in any way they could.**_

Raven pulled out a black tome and opened it to a page that showed a picture of somebody meditating.

"Okay, let's go over the knew meditation technique I've been teaching you. As your powers increase, this will enable you to prevent them from going out of control," he explained. "Do you remember the mantra?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Good. Now repeat after me. Azarath."

"Azarath," she repeated.

"Metrion."

"Metrion."

"Zinthos."

"Zinthos."

"Now all at once. And concentrate, this time! Don't be careless like the last time we tried this."

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos," Raven chanted. She squeezed her eyes shut and focused. She repeated the mantra until she felt herself rising steadily into the air.

"Good. Now clear your mind and keep focusing," Zaor instructed.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos," she repeated. She thought she had it down until her rear collided painfully with the ground.

"No, no, NO! You're not concentrating hard enough!" Zaor yelled. Raven didn't even bother apologizing, and got up.

"You are pathetic! Can you not do anything right? This must be the twentieth time we have tried this!" he yelled. Actually, it was the third. "I cannot believe this! You are not even trying!"

"Yes, I am!" she protested. "It is hard!"

"Well, try harder!" he said childishly. His eye caught something sticking out of her book and he took it before she could stop him.

_**By pouring their derision**_

_**Upon anything we did,**_

_**And exposing every weakness**_

_**However carefully hidden by the kids.**_

"What is this?" he asked as he beheld the piece of paper. He scanned the page quickly and laughed.

Raven's cheeks flushed and she looked down in embarrassment and anger. She knew what he would say next.

"Poems?" he asked in disbelief. "Poems? Is this what you do when you are not here? Write poems?" he laughed again. In an exaggerated tone, he began to recite.

"I look at them, but they look away. The gazes of a thousand scorning eyes pierce my skin…"

Raven's blush deepened. Her eyes darted up when she heard something crumple. She saw Zaor crumple the paper with a look of contempt.

"Rubbish!" he said as he threw it to the ground. "Perhaps that is why you are behind. From now on, focus on your lessons instead of writing such nonsense."

Raven glared hatefully at the ground. "Yes, Master Zaor." Her poetry was one of the few things she enjoyed. Couldn't he even allow her that?

"Now do it again," he commanded.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos," Raven chanted, and drifted into the air again.

Oh, how she loathed him.

Raven knew he loathed her too, but she knew why. She knew deep down that he treated her so cruelly because he, like everyone else, was afraid of her. And with good reason. She was, after all, the daughter of Trigon, and had inherited his powers all the same. He wouldn't dare take his behavior too far out of fear that she would send him to some terrifying dimension. As long as he was afraid of her, she would always have that power over him.

That wasn't the only thing, either. Everyone around town knew Zaor had been going through problems of his own. Word had spread around that he and his wife had been going through problems lately, and that she had no problems smacking him around. Raven had found this out when Zaor arrived one day late, and with a rather dark bruise under his eye. When she asked him about it, Zaor yelled at her and said it was none of her business. However, at that moment, one of the other masters had walked in and let it slip that his wife had punched him the night earlier.

After that, Zaor had been even meaner to her than before. He had essentially taken out his home problems on her from that day on. But she didn't mind too much. She never ceased to get amusement out of the idea.

A small, brief grin played across her face as she chanted.

* * *

_**But in the town, it was well known**_

_**When they got home at night, their fat and**_

_**Psychopathic wives would thrash them**_

_**Within inches of their lives!**_

Her lessons could not have ended soon enough. When she was finally done, she packed her books and left. By this time, the sun had set, but she didn't mind. She kind of liked the dark. Where there was dark, there was solitude

Zaor meanwhile decided to go home as well. He pulled his hood over his head and speedily walked home.

When he arrived at his door, he paused for a minute. Did he really want to go inside? Then again, he had little choice. He uneasily opened the door and shut it behind him.

"I am home!" he called.

He walked into the living room and saw his wife sitting on the chair looking daggers at him. She was a rather large woman. Not obese, but overweight. She was easily heavier than he was.

"Hello, dear," he said nicely.

"How was your day?" she asked in a venomous tone.

"It was fine," he replied nervously. "I had to discipline my pupil, as usual."

His wife smirked. "Wonderful. Since you seem to love beating up on children, perhaps you could answer me what this is."

She held up a brown flask, and Zaor's eyes widened.

"Is this ale? Perhaps your pupil hid it in your room to blackmail you?" she asked as she strode up to him.

"No! My sweet, I can explain!"

"Shut it!" she yelled as the towered over him. "So this is why you were not home two nights ago! You were out drinking again!"

"No! I mean, yes. Maybe a little." She didn't look convinced. "I am sorry, my lovely! I promise it will not happen again! Will you, will you forgive me?"

His wife eyed him suspiciously, making him sweat.

"Yes," she finally answered.

His eyes widened. "What? Really? I mean, you mean it?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course," she replied. She suddenly brought her fist up to connect with his jaw, practically knocking him over. Zaor got back up and looked at her stunned as he nursed his bruised jaw.

"There. All is forgiven," she said sweetly. "Now go get ready for supper!"

"Yes dear!" he replied, and dashed upstairs before she could hit him again.

* * *

Hehe. Zoar had it coming, didn't he? 


	5. Another Brick in the Wall, Pt 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Teen Titans or anything related to DC comics. All lyrics, songs, titles, and themes pertaining to "The Wall" are property of Roger Waters and Pink Floyd.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Another Brick in the Wall, Part 2**

Raven meditated alone in her room, chanting the mantra Zaor had taught her earlier.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos," she droned. Goodness, this was boring.

A soft chime on the clock near her bed awoke her from her meditation. It was almost time for her daily lessons. With Zaor.

Sighing, she gathered her books and left the room. She didn't understand why she had to walk to Zaor's chambers. Most pupils like her would have had masters who came to them. This was probably just another example of him being a spiteful pig.

As she walked past a grassy courtyard, she heard what sounded like singing. A girl's singing. Raven's curiosity got the better of her, and she looked to see where it was coming from.

A young girl in a white robe was lying down in the grass, staring up at the sun and chanting a pleasant melody. Her hair was a light brown and her eyes were a sky blue. Raven had unconsciously moved a little closer to get a better look, and this had caused the girl to notice her. Raven froze, expecting the girl to run away in horror. To her surprise, she didn't. She merely looked at her and smiled.

"Hi," she said kindly.

"Um, hi," Raven said back, rather startled at the gesture. Beyond that, she wasn't sure what else to say.

"I don't think I've ever seen you around here before. What is your name?" she asked as she got up and examined the mage.

"Ra…Rachel," Raven answered, deciding to use her real name that only her mother called her.

"Rachel? I like that name. I'm Vera. It's a pleasure to meet you." Vera extended her hand, and Raven hesitantly shook it.

"A pleasure to meet you to," Raven replied, feeling a little more comfortable, and relieved that this girl hadn't run away in fear from her.

"Why are you carrying those books?" Vera asked. "Oh, you have lessons, don't you?"

"Yes," Raven answered. "But not for a while," she lied. She didn't care if she got in trouble. She really had no desire to see Zaor anyway.

"That is nice. I usually have lessons, but today I have the day off. My master is so kind. My father likes him, but he says he can get too stuck up sometimes. I guess it's easy to get that way if you're one of them. But I don't really notice. He seems like a nice man to me. Is your master kind to you?"

"No," Raven answered quickly. "I don't think he likes me very much."

"Really? That's a shame. You seem pretty nice to me."

"Re…really?" Raven asked in sudden confusion. She was not accustomed to strangers showing her kindness.

"Sure. You seem normal enough to me. You haven't given me any reason not to like you yet."

Raven felt her breath pause. This was the first person she'd ever met who hadn't judged her from her appearance or nature, but how she acted. So what if this girl was only her age and probably had no better idea? At least it was something. And that meant more to Raven than anything at this point.

"Hey! Want to race?" Vera asked.

"Um…sure, I guess," Raven answered.

"Okay, come this way!" Vera said excitedly, and led her to a nearby tree. "Have you ever climbed a tree before?" Raven shook her head. "Oh, well it's not too late to start! Here, I'll race you to the top!"

Raven hesitated, but after giving it a second thought, dropped her books and raced Vera to the trunk. The two girls climbed, but Vera, having more experience and skill, out-paced Raven. It looked like she was about to win, but then Raven came up with an idea. Concentrating, Raven used her powers to levitate to the top. Vera watched in awe as Raven shot past her and landed on the top branch.

"I win," Raven stated triumphantly.

"You cheated!" Vera protested. "But that was awesome! Where did you learn to do that?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders. "Born with it." Actually, she couldn't levitate until quite recently, but that surprisingly was the best she'd ever done thus far. She was still a way off from actually flying, but it was a step.

"Raven!" a familiar voice shouted. Raven felt her stomach lurch. Zaor had come.

"Where are you?" Zaor called.

"Who is he looking for?" Vera asked.

"Me," Raven answered. "I should go."

"But why? You're…you're Raven!" Vera suddenly realized.

"Yes. I'm sorry I lied to you. I have to go before you get in trouble, too."

"Wait, don't!" Vera said.

"What?" Raven froze.

"Wait," Vera hushed her.

_**We don't need no education**_

_**We don't need no thought control**_

Below them, Zaor had stepped onto the grass, looking around for Raven. Unknown to him, Vera grabbed a large nut from the tree and dropped it right on his head. The nut made a satisfying "bonk!" sound as it bounced off his head.

"What the??" Zaor looked up and saw the two girls in the tree above. "It's you! Raven, you get down here this instant! I swear, you'd better get down here or else!"

Vera grabbed another nut, and dropped it again, this time it landed right on his forehead.

"Ow! Cut it out!" Zaor yelled. "You! I don't know who you are, but you're in big trouble! Get down here right now!"

Beside her, Vera started giggling. Raven's smirk widened, and using her black energy, she picked a couple nuts off the ground and shot them at the back of his head without him seeing.

"Yow! What was that?" Zaor asked as he spun around. Furiously, he turned back t the empathy. "Raven! I'm not going to tell you again! Get come down from their, or I'll…"

As he ranted, Raven spotted a small rodent crawling around underneath some nearby bushes. With her powers, Raven picked up the rodent, brought it up behind him, and dropped the furry creature right down Zaor's robe.

It took him a second to feel it, but soon after Zaor paused in mid-rant and his eyes widened to saucers. He uttered a high-pitched scream that made several nearby heads turn. He then began dancing frantically about as he tried to get the creature out from his robes.

"AAH! AUGH! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off me!" Zaor yelled frantically.

_**No dark sarcasm in the classroom**_

_**Teachers leave them kids alone**_

_**Hey! Teachers! Leave them kids alone!**_

Vera began laughing hysterically, and even Raven allowed herself a small giggle. Unfortunately, it wasn't to last.

"Vera!" a voice shouted. Vera and Raven looked down to see a middle-aged man below them.

"Father!" Vera exclaimed.

"Vera, come down here!" he ordered.

"What is going on here?" another voice shouted. This time, a group of what appeared to be Azerathian teachers approached the chaotic scene.

"Zaor! What in the name of Azar are you doing?" shouted the lead wizard. When Zoar didn't answer, the wizard rolled his eyes and cast a spell that removed the rodent from Zaor's robes.

"WELL?" he asked forcefully.

"I am sorry, Malda! My pupil has misbehaved again!" Zaor shouted.

"Raven! Come down here now!" Malda ordered.

Raven and Vera exchanged glances, then hesitantly climbed down to meet their punishments.

"Raven, what do you think you are doing? Didn't the last incident teach you enough?"

"I am sorry, Master Malda," Raven said meekly.

"You had better be sorry! When I'm done with you, you will be!" Zaor threatened.

"Oh really?" Malda asked him, causing Zaor to stop. "And didn't you say that the last time this happened? Or the time before that? This is what, the fourth incident we've had this year with her?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"No! Tell me Zaor, can you even control this child?"

"Sure I can! But she is a monster! She misbehaves! She has no respect for authority!" Zaor shouted.

"Really?" Malda asked. Meanwhile, Raven timidly bowed her head. "Well, I don't know. But I do know that I think it's obvious that you can't teach or control this student. Her progress is already slower than we'd like and you can't seem to stop her from misbehaving."

"It is not me! It is her!" Zaor accused.

"No, Zaor. Neither I or the council will not tolerate incidents like this any longer. I think it's clear that you are not cut out to handle this student. As of now, you are hereby relieved of your teaching responsibilities. I am transferring her to a more capable instructor. As for you," he said as he turned to Raven, "I shall deal with you later. Now gather up your books and go home."

Raven nodded respectfully, but inside, she felt her spirit leap for joy. Heck, with Zaor now leaving, it might as well have been her birthday.

"Yes, Master Malda!" she answered.

_**All in all it's just another brick in the wall.**_

_**All in all you're just another brick in the wall.**_

"As for you, Vera, come. We're going home. You'll get your punishment later."

"Wait!" Vera protested. "Raven, I don't think you're as creepy as people say. You seem fine to me. Do you think we could meet again?"

"No," her father interrupted. "You should not be with her in the first place. She can't be around others. Now come on."

Nevertheless, Vera continued talking. "Raven! I'll see you later! Maybe we can do this again sometime!"

Raven hesitantly waved back. "Okay. Bye, Vera."

Inwardly, Raven knew it wouldn't happen. She would probably be moved, and Vera's father would not allow them to see each other again. However, Raven felt strangely hopeful for some reason.

Somebody had shown her kindness. She didn't care that she was dark, or creepy, or half-demon, or had strange powers. She had liked Raven because she was Raven. Surely there would have to be more like her.

"Come, Raven," Malda ordered.

"Yes, master," Raven said. She followed him, knowing she'd eventually be punished, but inwardly, she smiled.

* * *

There you go, a slightly cheerier chapter, even if it's a tad bittersweet. I'll try to have this updated soon, but until "Far Away" is done, they might be slow. Thanks for reading! Catch ya later. 

Oh, and if any of you watched the music video, don't go burning your school down, kids! Education is good. It helps you succeed in life. Throwing riots and burning your school down is very bad (and illegal).


	6. Mother

Well, first I guess I should apologize for the very long wait. I really wanted to get "Far Away" finished, and that story pretty much prevented this from getting updated. But it's over now, and I can finally focus on this one! Thanks for everyone who's reviewed thus far and still has the patience to stick with it.

NOTE: The lyrics in this chapter are incomplete. There were so many that I felt it would interfere too much with the flow of the chapter. Also, since Pink is a man, some of them didn't fit since Raven is a girl. If you're interested in the complete lyrics, I hear google is a wonderful invention. Also, some parts of this chapter may be inaccurate. I'm not exactly sure how Raven lived with her mother or when she left, so I tried to fill it in as best as I could. Sorry about that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Teen Titans. All lyrics, songs, titles, and themes pertaining to "The Wall" are property of Roger Waters and Pink Floyd.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Mother**

_**Mother do you think they'll drop the bomb?**_

_**Mother do you think they'll like this song?**_

_**Mother do you think they'll try to break my balls?**_

_**Mother should I build the wall?**_

Raven sat alone in her room, uncertain of what was going to happen to her. She was only eight, yet her powers were growing stronger every day. Controlling them took more and more effort on her part, but it had gone to the point where her masters were starting to question whether or not they could truly contain them. What were they going to do with her?

The door opened, and in stepped a familiar white-clad figure, a woman with Raven's violet hair and sad expression. Her mother.

"Hello, mother," Raven said weakly.

"Hello," she replied rather monotone. Her mother took a seat opposite Raven, not giving her eye contact, instead choosing to stare at her folded hands. An uncomfortable silence passed between them.

_**Mother should I run for president?**_

_**Mother should I trust the government?**_

_**Mother will they put me in the firing line?**_

_**Is it just a waste of time?**_

"Mother, what will they do with me?" Raven finally asked, not able to take the tension any more.

Arella's sad expression only deepened. "I…I do not know."

Raven's face became crestfallen. Then again, what did she expect?

"Mother, I'm scared. I don't want them to kill me," Raven whispered. Arella remained silent, still not giving her daughter any eye contact.

"You have no answer?" Raven asked desperately. She at least wanted an answer, even if it wasn't what she wanted!

"I don't know, Rachel!" Arella finally snapped. After a moment, her hard expression then softened, regretting yelling at her daughter.

"Have they not told you anything?" Raven asked, hoping to find at least some trace of hope.

Arella hesitated, her mouth hanging open as if she was trying to find an answer. Yet still, she did not look into her daughter's eyes.

"Malda does not believe we…_they_ should end your life. He believes that it's time to teach you some advanced meditation techniques. He's hopeful that you'll be able to control your powers more fully with them."

"And if they don't?" Raven asked, ever so pessimistically.

"I don't know, Raven," Arella answered, distant as always.

Raven slumped down and finally looked away. Her mother had been anything but consoling. She wasn't allowed to do much, anyway. Because of Raven's emotions, Arella wasn't allowed to show her much care. Her mother never hugged her, never held her, and rarely offered her much hope.

The only real contact Arella administered to Raven was when she was punishing her, and that happened often enough. Due to her nature, Raven lived a very strict life, and it was easy for her to get out of line, even if she didn't want to. Any emotional outburst, any laziness, any discontent with her masters was punished swiftly and harshly. Freedom was just another luxury Raven could not afford.

Raven didn't even notice her mother get up and close the door behind her.

* * *

_**Hush now baby, baby, don't you cry.**_

_**Mother's gonna make all your nightmares come true.**_

_**Mother's gonna put all her fears into you.**_

_**Mother's gonna keep you right here under her wing.**_

_**She wont let you fly, but she might let you sing.**_

_**Mama will keep baby cozy and warm.**_

_**Ooooh baby ooooh baby oooooh baby,**_

_**Of course mama'll help to build the wall.**_

Raven, now eleven, waited in her mother's room for her arrival. This would not be pretty.

Earlier, Raven had been caught eyeing one of her master's pupils: a rather attractive boy with blonde hair. Her attention had not gone unnoticed. He had noticed her as well, only it was painfully obvious he didn't feel the same for her. Nevertheless, Raven had persisted, and tried to communicate one of the few ways she knew how – she wrote him a poem.

Only, her master had unfortunately discovered it while giving her a lesson, and brought it to the attention of her mother. Knowing Arella, Raven knew she was in store for a good verbal thrashing.

Finally, the door opened and in stepped an angry-looking Arella.

"Malda told me what happened. Is it true?" Arella asked. Raven nodded meekly.

"I am sorry, mother."

"Raven, you know you're not supposed to do that! What were you thinking?"

"I couldn't help it, mother! I felt too much for him! I couldn't resist it!" Raven said defensively.

"What did I tell you? You are not supposed to feel! You are not supposed to show emotion for anyone! It is too dangerous!" Arella scolded.

"I don't care anymore!" Raven finally shouted. "I can't do anything! I can't feel anything! I'm sick of having to live by all these rules!"

"Raven, you know I don't like it either! But this is something we HAVE to do, or else it could mean the end of us all! Do you not understand that?"

Raven folded her arms. "That is what everyone says! But do you have any idea what it's like to be me? How hard it is? How one little feeling could end someone's life? You don't know anything!"

"Raven please-"

"No! You don't understand! You never have and never will!" Raven shot. "You don't even care about me enough to understand!"

Her mother looked taken aback at Raven's sudden outburst. "How can you say that? Of course I care about you!"

"You don't! How am I supposed to believe you when you won't even show me any emotion? You don't even look me in the eyes half the time!"

"Because I can't!" Arella shouted, eyes glistening. "You think I want to be this distant? To have to keep you, my own daughter, at arm's length? I don't! But this is not my choice! I cannot change it no matter how hard I try!"

At this, Raven scowled and looked away. "Can you not at least let me see him?"

"No, we cannot risk it. You must stop seeing him at once," Arella answered firmly.

Raven gave an angry laugh. "I should've expected that. You really don't care!"

The girl swiftly stood up, grabbed her book, and made her way for the door.

"Raven! Don't you walk away from me like that!" Arella scolded.

"Just leave me alone, mother!" Raven yelled venemously. "I hate you! I don't want to speak to you anymore!"

"Raven, please, I do care about you-" Arella began, but the slamming door cut her off. With her daughter gone, Arella stopped and stared emptily at the place where Raven had just been. A long silence passed as her mother allowed the regret to wash over her.

"I only want to help you," she whispered to nobody.

* * *

_**Ooooh baby oooh baby oooh baby,**_

_**You'll always be baby to me.**_

Raven, now fourteen, closed up her bag, shoving the last tome in before hoisting it off the ground.

She was leaving. She had learned about the prophecy a long time ago, how she was supposed to be the portal for her father. Raven didn't want any part of it, never did. As time went on and her sixteenth birthday neared, Raven grew increasingly desperate. So she did the only thing left she could think of.

She ran.

Raven would be leaving everything behind. Her mother, her masters, her lessons, and Azerath altogether. She already knew where she was going – a place called Earth. They didn't know her or about the prophecy. She would start over there. She would leave everything behind and hopefully…begin a new life.

She would leave it all behind. Maybe it would work out in the end. Maybe. But her life was no longer here.

Of course, there was always that uncertainty. She was after all, half-demon. Nothing she did would ever change that. But maybe she would find people like her. People who were as strange as her. People who would accept her for who she was. And maybe she would not have to endure every day the paranoia and prejudice of others.

Maybe, there was still hope. There was always hope. But there was no hope here.

Before she left, Raven placed a letter addressed to her mother explaining what she was doing and why she was leaving. She would understand. At least, Raven _hoped_ she would. She took one last look at her bedroom before leaving, this time for good.

_**Mother, did it need to be so high?**_

* * *

So, who's to blame: Raven, or her mother? 


	7. Goodbye Blue Sky

And now, to the present…

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Teen Titans. All lyrics, songs, titles, and themes pertaining to "The Wall" are property of Roger Waters and Pink Floyd.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Goodbye Blue Sky**

Raven sat alone in the kitchen, sipping her herbal tea silently, with nobody to accompany her except the small hiss of the teakettle. It was rather late, and for some reason Raven couldn't sleep, so she decided maybe some tea would help calm her nerves. Robin and Starfire were still out, and Cyborg and Beast Boy were off doing whatever. For now, she enjoyed the peace and quiet.

As she sat with her mug in hand, she allowed her mind to wonder, and remembered with a small amount of amusement what today was.

It was exactly one year to the day that the prophecy concerning her father had been fulfilled, and Raven had become the portal for his entry. It was so long ago, yet seemed so recent. She remembered it as though it were yesterday.

_**Did you see the frightened ones?**_

_**Did you hear the falling bombs?**_

_**Did you ever wonder why we had to run for shelter when the**_

_**promise of a brave new world unfurled beneath a clear blue sky?**_

She remembered seeing the fireballs drop like bombs from the sky. The frightened faces of people as they were turned to stone. Her friends battling her father's minions to no avail. And yes, there was that red sky. The red sky that signaled her father's coming. It was as if someone had set fire to it, or cut a deep wound that bled over it all. She would never forget that sight as long as she lived. It had been a while, but there were still moments when she would relive that day in her head.

So much time had passed since she left Azarath, and oh, so much had happened. She had arrived on earth and found four people who were a lot like her. Strangers, outcasts, _freaks_. Never would she have expected this to happen when she first arrived. She had found people like her. And it just so happened they turned themselves into a team to fight crime and evil. Yet another thing Raven never would have pictured herself doing. Being that she was part evil herself, the whole situation always seemed comically ironic to her.

"Hey," a boyish voice said.

Raven glanced to her left, and the first thing she saw was a purple suit and a green face.

Ah yes, Beast Boy. How could she ever forget him? Boys like him really were one of a kind, even without the green skin and pointy ears. He was always so positive, kind, trying to cheer others up, and a little ray of sunshine even in the darkest times. Pretty much the exact opposite of her. And because of this, Beast Boy annoyed her probably more than any human being on the planet. Heck, they had been practically enemies when they first started. And yet, as time passed, their friendship grew. Even though he still got on her nerves with his lame jokes or childish pranks, she and he had grown to be good friends, and deep down she knew how mature he could be. They had even come to enjoy their little fights, and dare she say it, she was grateful for the company he insisted on giving her. Of course, she'd never tell him that.

The empath nodded in response.

"I didn't think you'd be up this late," Beast Boy said as he approached the table.

"Couldn't sleep," Raven replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Cyborg and I just got back from the arcade. Just thought I'd see what you were up to," the changeling answered, ears perking. "So, why couldn't you sleep? Is something bothering you?" he asked innocently as he pulled up a chair.

Why did he have to be such a good guesser?

"No," Raven lied. "Just too awake, I guess."

"Yeah, and I'm pink. What's wrong?" he pressed.

Raven unexpectedly set her mug down on the table hard. "Beast Boy, is it really to much to ask that you mind your own business?" she asked angrily.

Beast Boy's eyes widened for a moment in shock, and then narrowed in frustration.

"Fine," he shot back. "All I did was ask a question. You didn't have to snap at me like that."

That was another thing about him that annoyed Raven. He had developed this ability to make her feel guilty, and she _hated_ it.

"Wait," Raven called before he could leave.

Beast Boy spun around hopefully, even perking up his ears, which almost made her chuckle.

She cleared her throat before grudgingly delivering her apology. "I'm sorry. You're right, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"Hey, no problem," Beast Boy answered. "So, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes," Raven answered with a sigh. She pushed her mug away so she could set her arms on the table. "I was just…thinking." She paused.

"About?"

"About when my father came here," she finally answered.

"Oh," Beast Boy replied uneasily. His gaze shifted to the floor. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Raven said. "I'm kind of glad you asked."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes. I guess I needed to let it out at some point," she said quietly.

"It still hurts, doesn't it?" Beast Boy asked understandingly.

The mage nodded.

_**Did you see the frightened ones?**_

_**Did you hear the falling bombs?**_

_**The flames are all gone, but the pain lingers on.**_

The memory remained, and that was enough to constantly remind Raven of her nature. Even though she had defeated her father, the fact would always remain that she was a half-demon by blood, even if not by spirit.

"Beast Boy, am I a good person?" Raven asked. The changeling looked surprised at her unusual question.

"What kind of a question is that? Of course you're a good person! Why?"

"I don't know," Raven answered. In truth, even after all this time, she was still deathly afraid of turning out like her father. What if that was her causing the red sky? Causing untold destruction upon innocents? Being related by blood was enough; the thought of being even remotely like him sometimes sent shivers down her spine.

"I guess I just needed to hear it, that's all," Raven finally admitted.

_**Goodbye, blue sky**_

_**Goodbye, blue sky.**_

_**Goodbye.**_

_**Goodbye.**_

_**Goodbye.**_

A warm smile emerged on Beast Boy's face. "Raven, don't worry. You're _not_ like Trigon, never have been. You're a superhero. You're a Teen Titan, for crying out loud! Of course you're a good person. You're a great person. Does that answer your question?"

Raven nodded, a faintest trace of a smile on her face. Even though she wasn't comfortable with sharing this at first, it felt good to let it out.

"Hey Raven, it's okay if it still bothers you, but you don't have to feel guilty. That's in the past now," Beast Boy assured her.

"Thanks, Beast Boy," Raven answered.

"Hey, no problem. If you ever wanna talk, I'll be right here for ya," he chirped enthusiastically.

Raven wasn't sure why that made her feel so uncomfortable inside, but it did.

"Oh and Raven," Beast Boy added as he got up to leave. "You don't have to be so secretive and reclusive all the time. You can open up to others you know. You're father's gone. You don't have to be so withdrawn anymore."

"I know, I just…" Raven allowed her sentence to trail off. How could she do that? How does one undo years and years of having to block her feelings, shut out others, and avoid intimacy?

"You're right. I'll keep that in mind," Raven finally finished.

Beast Boy flashed his Cheshire grin. "You're welcome. Later, Rae."

"RAVEN!" she shouted angrily as he left. But despite that, Raven was grateful for his words. She would really have to remember them, because he was right. It was about time she started opening up to others.

Unfortunately, it's never that easy.

* * *

I hope you paid attention to this chapter, because it's going to be important on the plot later. You'll see what I mean when that time comes. Expect to see more BBxRae interaction later on, and a trip to Nevermore! Just so you know, there will be a bunch of scenes taking place in Raven's head later on. 

I must say, I rather enjoy writing this story, mostly because the chapters are a lot shorter than my fic "Far Away". I hope you don't mind the short chapters. Some of them will be rather short, but don't worry, they'll be longer once the story starts picking up. I'll probably be updating a couple at a time to make up for it nonetheless.


	8. Empty Spaces

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Teen Titans. All lyrics, songs, titles, and themes pertaining to "The Wall" are property of Roger Waters and Pink Floyd.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Empty Spaces**

Raven wasn't sure quite how it happened. She wished it didn't happen, but it did. It started when her sixteenth birthday had come, and Slade had delivered her the message from her father. Robin had come to her rescue after Slade let her fall from the building.

After that, he barely left her side. He was always there, helping her out, consoling her, giving her hope. He had done more than be there for her, he had_connected_ with her. He had been a brother to her. Then, in the ultimate display of courage, he almost literally went through hell to rescue her from her father. He had been there with her through her darkest hours, through thick and thin. And because of it all, Raven had felt something she swore she would never feel again. She felt desire for Robin.

Was it a crush? Was it love? Was it just lust? Raven wasn't sure what she was feeling. But whatever it was, she couldn't stop thinking about Robin after it. They had gotten so close, Raven was sure that their relationship had developed into something more. Maybe Robin really did view Raven as more than a friend.

But it didn't turn out that way. After Trigon had been defeated and the world restored, you wouldn't have guessed it happened. Robin went right back to the way things were now that the whole ordeal was over. All of his attention that had previously been on her went back to the original person: Starfire. Robin's time with Raven turned exactly back into what it had been before – a few talks here and there, some time spent together in the common room, this and that. But nothing more.

Raven was surprised, to say the least. Surprised and angry. Surely she deserved more than this? Surely all their time spent together meant something more to Robin, right??

And then, there was the kiss. In their mission together in Tokyo, when she wasn't hitting Beast Boy for some God-knows reason, she had been paying attention to him and Starfire. She heard about it from Cyborg, and when she did, something within her was crushed. Of course, Raven wouldn't let anyone know, not even Robin. They could never know that she had developed feelings for him. But that didn't make the pain any more bearable. Somebody whom she thought had loved her in return had betrayed her, again.

* * *

_**What shall we use**_

_**To fill the empty spaces**_

_**Where we used to talk?**_

Raven walked into the kitchen to prepare herself some tea. Cyborg and Beast Boy were in the common room playing some loud videogame, as usual. Despite their noise, Raven couldn't stop thinking about something else. Tonight Robin and Starfire were going on another date. Robin called it a "scouting mission", but everyone knew what they were really doing.

She turned on the stove and sat down to wait for the water to boil. With little else to do, she opened her book and tried to ignore the hollering coming from the common room. Unfortunately at that moment, the very person she didn't want to see walked in.

"Hi Raven," Robin said as he walked in, the door swishing behind him. He casually reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a water. He was sweating and breathing deeply, obviously having just been training. Go figure.

"Hello," she answered, not looking at him.

"Yo Robin!" Cyborg called from the common room. "When are you and Starfire going out?"

"About 8:00. Why?" he asked curiously.

"Cause Cyborg wants to know so he can slip a spycam into your R-cycle!" Beast Boy answered. A yelping sound could be heard as Cyborg attempted to throttle him.

Robin raised his hands defensively. "Guys, we're only doing a routine mission. It's not-"

"Don't even try it, Robin. We're not stupid," Cyborg interrupted. The human part of his face twisted into a cocky grin. "And you can stop trying to be so secretive about it. We all think it's great you and Star are finally together."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we won't tease you about it mercilessly," Beast Boy added while sticking his tongue out.

"Very funny guys," Robin growled. "But if you don't want a 3 AM training session tomorrow, I suggest you leave the funny comments to yourself for now.

"Yes, boss," Cyborg replied sarcastically. "Just don't bore her to death, alright? Fighting villains is harder with four people than with five." Next to him, Beast Boy suppressed a giggle.

Robin blushed and gritted his teeth. "Shut the hell up! That's none of your business!"

"Alright, alright. No need to get so defensive their, Robby-poo. Right, Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven felt a lump in her throat. She didn't know what to say, so she responded the only way she knew how.

"Maybe you should just mind your own business and not act so childishly, ever think of that?" she asked angrily. "Besides, at least Robin has a girlfriend. That's more than I can say for you!"

"Ouch," Cyborg said playfully. Now, it was Beast Boy who blushed.

"Thank you, Raven," Robin said with a triumphant smirk.

"As for you," Raven shot back. "You should count your lucky stars that Starfire is willing to put up with you, because I guarantee not many girls would be able to. Heck, I'm surprised _we're_ able to stand you half the time."

Robin blinked in shock. From the common room, Cyborg and Beast Boy did the same.

"Um…" Robin stuttered.

"Uh, Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven sighed in frustration. She didn't understand why she had that outburst, but she needed to meditate _now_.

"I have to go," Raven said flatly. She shut her book and turned off the stove, not even bothering to empty the kettle. When she was gone, all three boys looked at each other in confusion.

"What was that about?" Cyborg asked. He looked at Robin as if expecting an answer.

"Don't look at me!" Robin replied, just as shocked as he was. He happened to glance at his watch, and his eyes widened under his mask.

"Woah! Look at the time! I gotta go."

"Bye, prince charming! Be sure to have her back by midnight!" Cyborg called as his leader left. A noise that sounded like "Shut up!" could be heard down the hall.

"Man, that was weird," Beast Boy said as he and Cyborg went back to the game.

"Who, Raven or Robin?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Both."

"Ah. Maybe Raven's just in a bad mood."

"Yeah, or something," Beast Boy said grumpily.

"Hey man, don't worry about. Besides, I'm sure you'll find a girl out there," he aid, referring to Raven's earlier comment.

"I hope so," Beast Boy said. By now, he was ready to move on after Terra's departure. However, not many chicks seemed into the green skin.

"Just out of curiosity, would you date Starfire if it meant being teased mercilessly by Robin and me?" the metal man asked.

Beast Boy smiled widely at him and winked. "You bet."

The two Titans chuckled.

* * *

_**How shall I fill**_

_**The final places?**_

_**How should I complete the wall?**_

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," Raven chanted, with eyes shut in concentration. She had to get these feelings out of her head. She had to forget about any feelings she may have had for Robin.

Meanwhile, in Nevermore…

A girl walked across a beautiful, sunlit beach. Said girl looked exactly like Raven, only she wore a purple cloak. Not only that, her facial expressions were softer and more tender.

Affection sat down on a nearby rock. Reaching down, she picked up a flower and began plucking off its petals one by one.

"He loves me…he loves me not…he loves me…he loves me not…" she continued until the last petal was pulled.

"He loves me." Affection smiled and looked at the flower one last time before setting it down. Bored with the beach, she decided to take a walk. She walked further inland until the beach turned into a rather lush forest, yet spacious forest. To her left, a picturesque brook flowed, and birds chirped happily in the air. Affection took off her boots and sat down at the stream's shore, letting the cool water cascade over her feet.

"What am I going to do? When will she ever let me out?" Affection thought aloud.

"Good question," a voice said behind her, shocking the purple-clad emotion.

Affection spun around and beheld another Raven clone wearing a brown cloak.

"Oh, hello Wisdom," said Affection.

"You seem troubled," Wisdom stated, right as always. "May I ask what is the problem?"

"Oh," Affection breathed. "It's Raven again. She's up to her old habits."

"Old habits are not so easily broken, especially ones years old," Wisdom observed. "Are you curious as to why she is blocking you out again?"

"Yes. Why is she doing this to herself?" Affection asked.

"Raven has been doing this her whole life. Now, she feels she has been betrayed by someone she thought she loved AND loved her in return. She'll deal with it the only way she knows how – by blocking it out. I'm afraid this will not help her emotional state at all."

"But what about hope? I thought Raven was stronger than that?" Affection asked desperately.

"Raven is strong, and she still has her hope. There will always be hope as long as the wall is not complete."

"The wall?" Affection asked curiously.

Wisdom nodded. "The barrier she has been building ever since birth. She was told her whole life that she was not allowed to feel, so she started shutting herself off from others. Every bad experience, every betrayal, and every person who has ever hurt her has contributed to it. Brick by brick, Raven made it herself."

"How come I never knew about this?" Affection asked curiously.

"The last time Raven used you, it was with Malchior, and then the wall had not yet been fully built. After he betrayed Raven, she built it up even more and only let some emotions slip past it a little at a time."

"Oh," Affection said as she stared at the stream.

"Do you wish to see it?" Wisdom asked.

Affection spun around again. "What?"

"Do you wish to see it? I think it's best if you do," Wisdom offered.

"Yes! Yes I would!" Affection swiftly agreed. She even stood up and started putting on her boots.

Wisdom nodded again. "Very well. Come with me."

* * *

Wisdom and Affection came to an open plain. It was pretty bare save for a few trees, but overall rather pleasant. The sun glowed brightly and the sky was blue, except for a dark cloud in the distance.

"Where are we?" Affection asked.

"The outskirts of Raven's mind. It's not much further," Wisdom answered.

The two emotions cleared a hill, and finally what they were seeking came into view. Upon seeing it, Affection's eyes widened.

"What is that?" she asked.

"It's Raven's wall," Wisdom answered plainly. Slowly, carefully, the two emotions approached the structure.

The structure was huge! It was several stories and extended toward the horizon on both sides, so Affection couldn't even see the end. The brick was a solid black, with streaks of dark gray occasionally interspersed.

As they neared the structure, Affection noticed the sky grow darker. A large cloud loomed over the wall, blocking out the light. Below, the grass gradually browned and stiffened as they got closer.

"The grass - it's dying," Affection observed. To her right, Wisdom nodded sadly.

"The wall kills the mind. It _strangles_. Nothing can exist around it."

They at last came to the base of the huge edifice. By the time they reached it, the grass was gone, leaving only dry, bare ground. Slowly, affection reached out and touched the large, dark brick. Even though the air was relatively warm, the wall was icy to the touch.

"Can't we do something about it?" Affection asked.

"Only Raven can break it down. It is her decision alone. The wall is the very thing that hurts her and yet could be the one thing that has preserved her very sanity."

"And what's beyond it?" Affection asked.

"The world," Wisdom answered simply.

It was at this moment Affection noticed beams of light piercing through the wall. There were cracks. Empty spaces.

"There are spaces!" Affection observed hopefully.

Wisdom sighed. "Yes, there are. As I said, the wall is unfinished, but I still haven't found any big enough to pass through."

"I see. And if I can't find any either?"

"Then you'll have to go over it. Only, that will not be easy," Wisdom answered.

Affection hung her head sadly. "I see."

Wisdom placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know this makes you uncomfortable. Do you wish to leave?"

Affection shook her head, and politely brushed the hand off. "No thank you. I have to stay for…a little while longer. You can go without me."

"I understand," Wisdom said. Before she left, she gave Affection one more encouraging squeeze on the shoulder. "If you try to break through, you have my best wishes."

"Thank you Wisdom," Affection whispered, not looking back. Behind her, Wisdom flew off, leaving her alone. No matter how hard she tried, Affection couldn't keep her eyes away off the structure.

She looked left, then right, then straight up. In that moment, Affection resolved to break free once and for all. She would find a space and escape. She had to find a way out. She had to find a way to break through.

She hoped.

* * *

Ugh, I never thought I would ever include RobxRae in a story. I feel dirty now. Don't ask me why I included it, it's tough to explain. You'll see why it's important later, trust me.

But so there's no confusion: it's ONE-SIDED RobxRae. Robin does _not_ love Raven like that; he loves Starfire. But does Raven _truly_ love Robin? Was affection talking about him or Beast Boy? Only time will tell.


	9. Young Lust

Well, some people seemed a little upset about the last chapter! I can't say I blame you. I didn't like it anymore than you did, but it had to be done. I even had to wash my hands after typing the chapter!

This chapter is a little different than the others, since it will mainly be focusing on Beast Boy. This is mostly due to the song fitting his character a lot more than Raven, plus Beast Boy's actually a guy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Teen Titans. All lyrics, songs, titles, and themes pertaining to "The Wall" are property of Roger Waters and Pink Floyd.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Young Lust**

_**I am just a new boy,**_

_**Stranger in this town.**_

_**Where are all the good times?**_

_**Who's gonna show this stranger around?**_

Weeks after encountering Terra in that high school, Beast Boy had finally let himself go. Well, not in the bad sense. He had finally decided to give women another try. He was ready to stop moping, and to move on. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be very easy. Being a superhero was one thing, but as Raven observed, he was a superhero with green skin, fangs, and pointy ears. Plus, fighting crime and training didn't leave much time to go out and meet girls. He was downright mauled by the girls in Tokyo, much to his delight, but unfortunately they were all across the Pacific Ocean now.

But after Raven made a particularly stinging comment to him about lacking a girlfriend, Beast Boy finally resolved to get one. He devoted less time to videogames, and more time to lifting and going out. To Robin's delight, he spent more time in the training room than before. Working together with Cyborg, he worked hard to put on muscle. He would never be buff in any sense of the word, but at least after some time he no longer resembled a twig. He would finally stop dreaming about getting chicks and actually doing it.

_**Ooooh, I need a dirty woman.**_

_**Ooooh, I need a dirty girl.**_

Unfortunately, it was a lot easier said than done. Jump City had a lot of fish (blonde ones, too!) in the pond, but actually catching one was a lot trickier than it seemed. And so, Beast Boy went into a phase, if you could call it that. He devoted his time searching for the perfect girl for him.

His first date was a rather attractive blonde, almost similar to Terra in appearance. They hit things off for a while, much to Cyborg's amusement and Raven's (for some God-knows reason) annoyance. Unfortunately, it didn't last long. After a while, Beast Boy became convinced she was dating him because he was a superhero and not because she actually liked him. Needless to say, that little relationship went out the window.

His next foray was a girl with black hair. Like many, she was taller than he was, and had an attitude about her to boot. Things went well for a while, but as time passed Beast Boy and her grew increasingly distant. It was only a matter of time before they ended it.

And so, a vicious cycle began for the changeling. He would find a girl, pick her up, and then things would break off only a little while later. With every girl he dated, the shorter the relationship seemed to last. Three more relationships came and went within six months.

Finally, after some frustration, Beast Boy had enough. How could every relationship he was in go wrong? Was there something wrong with him?

_**Will some cold woman in this desert land**_

_**Make me feel like a real man?**_

_**Take this rock and roll refugee**_

_**Oooh, baby set me free.**_

"Cyborg," Beast Boy finally said one day, with ears drooping. The two Titans were sitting together in the common room one afternoon. "I think there must be something wrong with me."

The metal man looked at him curiously. "Love problems?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy sighed. "Lots of love problems."

"Oh yeah? What kind of problems?"

Beast Boy slumped down on the couch. "I dunno. I just can't seem to ever make anything work. Ever since Terra…maybe she hurt me more than I thought."

"How so?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, maybe when she betrayed me she hurt me so much I can't open up. I'm thinking maybe that's the reason I can't make a relationship last," Beast Boy explained.

"I thought you were over Terra."

"Me too," Beast Boy replied. "But I've been thinking maybe she's the reason for all this."

Cyborg put his magazine down. "You and what's-her-face seemed pretty close. I don't recall you holding anything back from her."

Beast Boy twiddled his thumbs. "Well, I guess. I just don't…I don't know anymore. I don't know what my problem is."

Cyborg folded his arms and regarded the changeling sympathetically. "Beast Boy, are you afraid of getting close to somebody?" 

"No, I want to get close to people! I don't wanna be alone!" Beast Boy explained. "But I can't seem to you know, stay interested in a girl for so long. I mean, I'm not a player, right?"

"That's a big yes," Cyborg answered.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and continued. "I know. But after a while it feels like my mind can't stay focused on her, like there's something – or somebody – else on my mind. I just don't understand it. I don't know. Maybe I should just give up."

"Hey woah woah!" Cyborg said suddenly. "Did I just hear you right? You're ready to give up?"

Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders. "Well, what else can I do?!"

Cyborg rose from his seat. "Beast Boy, first off, what you're going through is nothing unusual. Lot's of guys your age go through this stuff. You're not going to find your future wife in one try, or even two or three. This takes time. Secondly, I wouldn't worry about a relationship lasting. That too is normal for guys your age. Heck, and no offense, I'd count my lucky stars every day that women are willing to look past your appearance and go out with you."

"Hey, that's no fair! Chicks dig the ears, you know," Beast Boy protested, placing his hands on his hips.

"Whatever. All I'm saying is don't assume there's something wrong with you. These things need time. Just relax and let things go, and I'm sure you'll find the right gal out there."

"Really? You think so?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg nodded. "Beast Boy, if you asked me, I'd say your only problem could be one of two things: A: you're expecting too much out of a relationship, and get disappointed when things don't go as you'd hoped. In that case, you need to learn to adapt. NO relationship is going to be perfect. Then there's B: you can't make a relationship last because your mind is on somebody else and you don't know it yet. Thus, you find it hard to stay focused on somebody else."

"Woah," the changeling muttered. "I never thought of it that way before."

"Most people don't. Trust me BB, there's no reason to think there's something wrong with you. Just do me a favor and don't _ever_ let me catch you talking about giving up. Ok? Next time you do, I'll kick your ass."

The green teen chuckled. "Okay. Thanks a lot, Cy. Really."

"Hey, no problem man. That's what friends are for," replied the bionic teen happily.

_**Ooooh, I need a dirty woman.**_

_**Ooooh, I need a dirty girl.**_

* * *

On his way to his room, Beast Boy as usual hadn't been paying attention, and bumped into a moving object right as he rounded a corner. Said object turned out to be none other than Raven, who too had been two engrossed in a book to be paying attention. The two Titans collided painfully, enough to cause Raven's book to fly out of her hands.

"Ouch! Oh, sorry Rae," Beast Boy quickly apologized.

"Would you watch where you're going?" she asked angrily.

"Heh heh. Sorry," Beast Boy apologized bashfully. "Here, I'll get it for you."

But by the time he reached down, Raven had already bent over to pick it up. Before Beast Boy knew it, he had accidentally placed his hand on top of hers. Suddenly, time seemed to stop. The two Titans stood frozen in their position, almost as if they had lost their ability to move. Beast Boy felt a warmth rush into his cheeks, and hoped that Raven didn't notice. He chanced a glance up to see if she was looking, only to see that her eyes had never left the ground.

As if snapping out of a trance, Raven jerked her hand back and picked up her book. Almost as soon as she had done that, she pulled her cowl over her head, hiding a good chunk of her face.

"Don't be so clumsy," Raven muttered as she hastily left the hall.

Beast Boy meanwhile found himself frozen in place. What had just happened? Why had he reacted so strangely? Was there something going on he didn't know about?

The green teen's mind drifted back to Cyborg's earlier comment.

"…_you can't make a relationship last because your mind is on somebody else and you don't know it yet." _

Beast Boy shook his head. Could it be Raven? Was she the one he had been thinking about all this time? No way. He couldn't possibly have…a crush on her, could he? After all, he only liked her as a friend.

Then again, Beast Boy_did_ have her on his mind a lot. She had been on his mind a lot since they had become friends. For reasons even he wasn't sure of sometimes, he had made it his personal mission to get her to open up and more importantly, to laugh. When she was sad, so was he. Whenever she smiled, he couldn't help doing the same. It was important to him how she felt. But he only did it because she was a friend, not because he actually _liked_ her.

Right?

The Titan shook his head again and placed his hands on top of it. This was too confusing.

"I gotta do some serious thinking," he said aloud. Without saying another word, he made his way to his room.

* * *

Better? 


	10. One Of My Turns

Well, here it is. The previous chapters were mostly background and buildup, but this is the chapter where the real story finally starts picking up. In this, Raven's emotional edge comes to a breaking point, and Beast Boy witnesses the consequences. So you have been warned!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Teen Titans. All lyrics, songs, titles, and themes pertaining to "The Wall" are property of Roger Waters and Pink Floyd.

* * *

**Chapter 10: One Of My Turns**

The day began like any other. After a morning of chasing around and finally catching Control Freak, the Titans headed home after what for them was a daily routine. Raven decided to take the opportunity to head down to her favorite bookstore and hopefully find something new.

"Hello, Raven," the female cashier said cheerfully as the goth walked through the door.

"Hello," she replied. Like a kid in a candy store, Raven excitedly wondered through the aisles of literature, trying to decide what to buy next. After a moment of deliberation, she finally decided on two new novels and headed back to the front to pay for them.

"Will that be all?" the cashier asked.

"Yes please."

The woman put Raven's books in a brown paper bag and politely handed them to her, after which the Titan gratefully took them and headed out the door.

As Raven descended the steps, she heard what she could have sworn what sounded like snickering to her left. Raven glanced left, and noticed two boys, probably a couple years younger than her, standing beneath a lamppost. Upon seeing her, they quickly diverted their eyes as if nothing happened, but Raven knew they had been looking at her.

Choosing not to say anything, Raven decided to ignore them and continued. To her side, Raven heard one of them whisper to the other. She couldn't quite make out what he said, but it sounded like a question. However, the other's answer was just loud enough to make out.

"I know. She's so creepy."

Raven stopped in her tracks and spun around. "Excuse me! If you have something to say, you can say it to my face!"

The two teens looked down and shut their mouths.

"That's what I thought," Raven hissed. She wasted no time in heading back to the tower.

* * *

_**Day after day, love turns grey**_

_**Like the skin of a dying man.**_

_**Night after night, we pretend it's all right**_

_**But I have grown older and**_

_**You have grown colder and**_

_**Nothing is very much fun any more.**_

At the tower, Raven put her new books in her room and headed downstairs. Once in the kitchen, she found a familiar black-and-white mask peering at her from the table.

"Hello," he said as she walked in.

"Hi Robin," Raven replied nonchalantly and headed for the cupboard. The boy wonder did nothing but continue to look at her from the table. Raven could sense his gaze, and after a moment couldn't take it anymore.

"What is it?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

Her leader folded his arms. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Raven asked curiously.

"About you. About your behavior," Robin said plainly.

At this, Raven turned around to look him in the eye. "My behavior? What do you mean my behavior?"

"You heard me. You've been acting up lately, and I want to know why."

Raven scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Define 'acting up'."

"Well, for starters, you've been very edgy lately. I don't know if it's stress or something, but everyone in the tower is noticing you've been a little," he paused, "Angrier than usual."

Raven looked flabbergasted. "Angrier?! Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, for starters, you're barely talking to anyone anymore! And when you do, it's usually some snide or condescending remark. You're very temperamental. Plus, I noticed you seem to get flustered every time you see Starfire and I together. As a matter of fact, you do the same thing every time Beast Boy is with one of his girlfriends, too. Is there something going on you want to tell me about?"

Raven scowled and closed her eyes. "No. There's nothing going on here."

"That's a lie, Raven. There's something wrong. I know it, and so do the others. Is it something we did?"

"No!" Raven snapped. "Look, if you're bored, why don't you go play around with Starfire? That's all you do when you're not obsessing over Slade!"

"Don't bring Starfire into this!" Robin shot back. "You really are behaving childishly, you know that? Are you jealous, or something?"

At that, Raven stopped. She could feel warmth creeping into her cheeks, and promptly turned away.

"No," she said flatly.

Robin shook his head. "I don't believe you. I'll ask again, are you jealous of Starfire and I going out?"

"Yes! Yes! Are you happy?" Raven finally yelled, turning back to him. When he heard her words, Robin looked stunned, and his mouth hung open.

"Why?" he finally asked.

"Why? Take a guess, Bird Boy. I like you. I liked you. I thought I meant something to you after you helped me with my father, but I guess not!"

"Raven, what are you saying? You're my friend. Of course you mean something to me!" Robin shouted back. Then, his eyes widened as if he had an epiphany. "Wait a minute. You thought I did it because I…liked you, didn't you?" he finally said.

Raven nodded sadly. "Yes."

"Raven, I," Robin stuttered. "I don't know how to say this. Look, I love you, Raven. But I love you as a _friend_; as a sister. I don't like you…like that. I'm sorry."

Raven folded her arms and scowled. "That's it? That's all you have to say?"

Robin threw up his arms. "What do you want me to say? Do you want me to grovel and beg for forgiveness?"

"Well I didn't expect to be brushed off after everything we've been through!" Raven growled.

"Brushed off? Raven, you say that as if we were actually dating!" Robin said with his eyes narrowed. "I was helping you through a tough time. I was being a friend for you when you needed one. Did you expect I was going to continue latching on to you after Trigon was defeated?"

In the background, something popped, but neither Titan noticed.

Robin took a deep breath and continued. "Raven, I'm sorry if you interpreted it as something different. I'm sorry if you thought our relationship was something deeper; believe me, but I don't like you that way. Look, we can still be friends if you want to, but I like Starfire, alright? Don't resent me or her because you thought there was something there that wasn't."

When he was finally finished with his rant, the two dark Titans stood staring at one another in the eye. Anyone walking into the room at that point would probably have been able to cut the tension with a knife.

"Fine," Raven hissed after some time. She shoved her chair under the table with a bang and stormed out of the room.

"Raven, wait-" Robin called as she opened the door.

"Don't, Robin! Just don't!" Raven yelled, her voice cracking slightly.

She needed to be away from people right now. She needed to meditate. She needed to sleep. She needed to do anything to take her mind off of this.

* * *

_**And I can feel one of my turns coming on.**_

_**I feel cold as a razor blade,**_

_**Tight as a tourniquet,**_

_**Dry as a funeral drum.**_

When Beast Boy stepped out of his room, he was practically run over by Raven as she stomped to her room. It didn't take his animal instincts to know something was very wrong.

"Raven?" he asked. She didn't answer, and she stepped into her room without a word, not even bothering to close the door.

Going against what his gut told him, Beast Boy followed her. When he peered into her room, he found the Titan hunched over dresser, staring emptily toward the ground.

"Raven? Raven, what's wrong?" he asked again, the worry plain in his voice.

At this point, Beast Boy's words were like distant echoes. Raven tried to contain the anger she felt boiling up within her, but she could feel the rage slowly starting to rear its ugly head. She was so upset, she was barely aware of her hands slowly clenching into tight fists.

"Raven? Raven!" Beast Boy yelled.

No matter how hard she tried, Raven couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. All her years of practice in controlling her emotions were now forgotten. It was as if somebody had broken a dam, and the rage couldn't stop flooding into her. Suddenly, every bad memory, every bad experience in her life that she had tried so hard to bury suddenly resurfaced.

And she snapped.

_**Run to the bedroom,**_

_**In the suitcase on the left**_

_**You'll find my favorite axe!**_

_**Don't look so frightened**_

_**This is just a passing phase,**_

_**One of my bad days!**_

Raven spun her head in Beast Boy's direction, eyes burning red. By the time the changeling could react, she had enveloped him in her powers and threw him across the room. The green boy landed with a painful thud against the wall. He barely had time to recover when Raven picked him up again and threw him against her bookshelf. Beast Boy let out a cry of pain as he collided with the furniture, breaking shelves and sending entire rows of books on top of him.

Turning her attention away from him for the moment, Raven smashed her mirror and threw all the objects off her dresser, and then reached out with her powers to the entire room. Various objects in the room were promptly picked up and smashed against the wall as a cyclone of black energy, centered on her, ripped through the place.

The poor changeling could do little but cower in fear as Raven unleashed her fury upon everything in her path.

_**Would you like to watch T.V.?**_

_**Or get between the sheets?**_

_**Or contemplate the silent freeway?**_

_**Would you like something to eat?**_

_**Would you like to learn to fly?**_

_**Would'ya?**_

_**Would you like to see me try?**_

"Holy crap! Raven, stop!" Beast Boy yelled over the clatter after he finally gathered up the courage to say something. Unfortunately, he might as well have been on a different continent.

Raven wasn't even aware of what she was doing anymore. She had lost all control. It was like she was in a trance, and couldn't stop even if she wanted to. Meanwhile, Beast Boy at last got to his feet, and started yelling in hopes of getting her attention.

"Raven, please stop! STOP!" He all but screamed, but he could barely be heard over the sound of pounding and shattering objects.

Something large and heavy flew into his head, causing him to painfully stumble and fall to the floor. For one horrible second, his vision went blurry. When it finally cleared up, the changeling gaped at the floor to see what had hit him. It was one of her sculptures. As he stared at it, he instinctively put his hand to his forehead and was shocked to feel wetness. When he pulled his hand back, it was stained with blood.

Finally, he had enough. Picking himself up again, Beast Boy ran out the door without taking his eyes off her.

_**Would you like to call the cops?**_

_**Do you think it's time I stopped?**_

Raven tore off her curtains with one hard tug, and after throwing them to the floor, fell to her knees and let out one final scream of rage. When she was finally done, she fell to her hands and started panting deeply. Slowly, Raven felt the sanity returning back to her mind. Gradually, her breathing slowed and her eyes returned back to their normal color.

With her emotions finally back under control, Raven looked in shock at the scene around her. Practically everything in the room was broken, overturned, or disheveled. Valuables had been shattered, glass broken, books tossed in every corner of the room, and tables overturned. Even her bed had its sheets and pillows ripped up and scattered around.

Raven's eyes widened in horror as she slowly realized what had happened.

"Wha…what have I done?" she asked out loud. She had lost it, big time. Rage had taken control – something she swore wouldn't happen since her father's death.

Then she remembered something else: Beast Boy. He had been here. Raven scanned the room for any sign of the changeling, but he was long gone.

"Beast Boy? Beast Boy!" Raven yelled. She got to her feet to find him.

_**Why are you running away?**_

* * *

Wuh oh, Raven! What have you done now? 


	11. Don't Leave Me Now

I really should drink coffee more often, cause I seem to get things done faster.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Teen Titans. All lyrics, songs, titles, and themes pertaining to "The Wall" are property of Roger Waters and Pink Floyd.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Don't Leave Me Now**

"Oof!" Beast Boy was running so fast he didn't even notice Cyborg until it was too late. The shape-shifter crashed into the metal man, bouncing off and landing on the floor.

"Woah! Beast Boy, what the hell's going on? Did…" Cyborg paused abruptly when he noticed Beast Boy was bleeding. "Hey, what happened to your head? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I guess. What are you doing?" he asked quickly.

"I came up to see what all the racket was. I could hear it all the way from the rec room! Is something wrong?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah. I don't know what happened, but Raven just went crazy! She just turned her room into World War III! And I got caught in the middle of it!"

Cyborg started heading for her room, but was quickly stopped.

"I wouldn't do that. Otherwise you might get it worse," Beast Boy advised. Behind Cyborg, Beast Boy could see the emerging forms of Robin and Starfire approaching.

"What happened? Was there a break-in?" Robin asked quickly.

"Beast Boy, your head! Are you alright?" Starfire asked in concern.

"I'm fine. Really," Beast Boy said. That didn't stop the alien from flying up to him and inspecting the wound. By now, the blood had trickled down the side of his head, leaving a nice red line down his face.

"What happened?" Starfire asked.

"I…Raven…" Beast Boy stuttered.

Starfire's green eyes widened. "Raven did this?!"

Upon hearing this, Robin's gaze fell.

"Oh great," their leader murmured.

"What now? Would someone please tell me what's going on here?" Cyborg shouted.

"It's…it's tough to explain. Look, Starfire, you might be surprised at hearing this, but…"

"Beast Boy?" a deadpan voice asked. The four Titans looked up to see none other than Raven standing in the hall. To the goth's surprise, Beast Boy scowled at her and turned his head away.

"Leave me alone, Raven," the green boy growled.

"Are – are you alright?" Raven asked. Her eyes trailed upward, and noticed the cut on his forehead. "You're hurt. I can heal you-" She reached forward with her hand, but found it batted away.

"Don't touch me!" Beast Boy shouted, taking everyone off guard. "Don't touch me, don't come near me, don't even look at me!"

Everyone stared at him in bewilderment, most of all Raven. Did he just reject her? He had _never_ rejected her before. The goth , nevertheless, kept her emotionless expression to mask the hurt his words caused.

"Raven, what did you do?" Robin asked coldly. The room grew silent, and all eyes were fixed on her.

Raven saw the accusing looks in their eyes, and for a moment, was reminded of the scornful gazes she often had to endure in her childhood. By instinct, she diverted her gaze.

"I…" she found herself unable to finish her sentence.

"I'll tell you what happened," Beast Boy interrupted. "Raven lost her temper over something, and took it out on me _and_ her room." He cocked an eyebrow at Raven. "Right?"

"What? Why? What is wrong?" Starfire asked in concerned confusion.

"Alright, enough is enough!" Robin interjected. "I'm sorry, Raven, but I have to say this." He turned to Starfire and explained. "Raven and I had an argument today, Star. Basically, in so many words she admitted she liked me and was angry at me for going out with you. I told her I didn't like her that way. We fought, and she stormed off. I guess afterward she lost her temper because of it."

Starfire's eyes grew wide again. "Like you, as in the way I like you?" Robin nodded, and she turned toward the dejected empath. "Friend Raven, is this true?"

Raven gathered enough dignity to raise her head and nod.

"Oh," Starfire said sadly. This time, she looked surprised. Only, she wasn't the only one.

"Raven, that's why?" Beast Boy asked. When she didn't answer, he threw up his arms. "Great!"

For some reason, hearing this sudden revelation hurt him even more than the physical abuse he had just endured. She was in love with Robin all this time, and he hadn't known it? Even more, why did he feel so jealous?

Nobody was sure what to make of this, least of all Starfire and Beast Boy. Cyborg couldn't help but feel like an outsider, and Raven felt like a criminal caught in the act.

"Raven…" Robin said with a pause. "I think you owe Beast Boy an apology."

Raven's mouth hung open for a moment. Her mouth stammered as she tried to form the unfamiliar words.

"I…" she paused, as if she couldn't remember exactly how it went.

"Go on," Robin urged.

"I, I'm sorry?" Raven finally droned. All heads turned to Beast Boy, who still wore the same look of contempt he had before. Gradually, his frown deepened and his eyes narrowed.

"No," he growled.

_**Ooooh, babe**_

_**Don't leave me now.**_

_**Don't say it's the end of the road.**_

Raven's face showed the faintest trace of shock. "What?"

"I said no!" Beast Boy said more loudly. "I'm not accepting it! Not this time!"

Cyborg gaped down at the changeling. "BB, what are you saying?"

"I've had it! I've had enough of this!" the changeling shouted. He looked Raven straight in the eye and took a step forward. "I can't take this anymore. I've tried for years, Raven. Years! I've tried to be your friend. I've tried to get you to open up. I've broken my neck just for you to accept me, and all you ever do is throw it back in my face!"

"Beast Boy," Robin began.

"No, let me finish!" he yelled. "Raven, all I wanted to do was help you." His face softened, and his expression grew sad. "All I wanted to do was be your friend. We're all your friends, Raven, but you just won't see that. And I'm tired of it. I'm tired of trying to reach you. I'm tired of your abuse, and I'm tired of being your personal punching bag every time something goes wrong! I'm done!"

_**Remember the flowers I sent.**_

_**I need you, babe**_

_**To put through the shredder**_

_**In front of my friends**_

_**Ooooh Babe.**_

_**Don't leave me now.**_

Raven's face grew red. "I said I was sorry, Beast Boy! What more do you want?"

Beast Boy shook his head and closed his eyes. "No, Raven. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for wasting your time. I'm sorry for thinking I could ever reach you." His eyes opened, and Raven could see them brimming with tears. "But I've had enough."

What he said next took everyone by surprise.

"As far as I'm concerned, we're done being friends," he said plainly, voice cracking slightly. He straightened up, and looked her in the eyes again. "I'll be your teammate, Raven. But that's all I'll be from now on. I hope this will make you happy."

The shape-shifter turned around and pushed his way through the other Titans, who were too astounded to resist him. Behind him, a devastated Raven stared on as Beast Boy's form disappeared down the hall.

When they turned back to her, the empath straightened herself up and closed her eyes, trying to salvage as much dignity as possible.

"Fine," she said, shrugging it off. "If that's what the idiot wants, so be it."

The mage turned and headed back to her room.

"Raven, wait! Don't go!" Cyborg called.

"Let her go," Robin advised. "I think she and Beast Boy need some time to themselves right now." The bionic man paused and looked down at him, then down the hall.

"Alright," Cyborg grudgingly agreed as he watched Raven disappear through the door. "I just hope they don't do anything else they regret."

* * *

Mustering her pride, Raven entered the war zone that had once been her room. She surveyed the wreckage for the first time to see just how much damage she had really inflicted. She was sure she could fix most, if not all of what she had broken, but it would take a while. Unfortunately, there were other things that weren't so easily mended. Slowly, the mage sat down on her disheveled bed and stared emptily at the space full of broken objects.

"What have I done now?" Raven asked herself as she lay back.

What had she done? She had affectively ostracized herself. Beast Boy was angry at her, Robin as well, and Starfire had to deal with the knowledge that her best friend secretly had a crush on her boyfriend. Cyborg probably bore no ill will toward her, but Raven knew he'd first go to Beast Boy to attempt to cheer him up. She was alone.

"Why, Beast Boy?" she asked again. Why did he leave her? She didn't deserve this!

_**How could you go?**_

_**When you know how I need you**_

_**To beat to a pulp on a Saturday night**_

_**Ooooh Babe.**_

_**Don't leave me now.**_

His angry rant played over and over in her mind like a broken record. The things he said… Surely he didn't mean it did he? Was he right in what he said? Was he right about _her_?

Had he really only been a punching bag for her? Had she only really used him as a place to vent her frustration? To physically and emotionally abuse him every chance she got? Had she only gotten what was coming to her all along?

"What am I going to do now?" she asked. "Should I talk to him?"

No. She wasn't going to. Sure she hurt him, but it was an accident. She even offered to heal him, and he rejected her! And she sure as hell didn't deserve this rejection! Let him come to her!

Besides, even if she did hurt him, he had it coming. All he ever did was pester and annoy her to a breaking point. If he had even an ounce of brains, he'd realize that.

_**How could you treat me this way?**_

_**Running away.**_

_**I need you, Babe.**_

From the corner of her eye, Raven saw something large and green lurking in a dark corner of her room. Whatever it was had a pair of red eyes and appeared to be a huge cobra. Raven snapped her head in the direction of the creature, thinking it was Beast Boy.

"Go away, Beast Boy!" she yelled angrily.

However, when she looked, there was nothing there. She reached out with her mind, but detected no presences inside her room.

Now what was going on? Was she seeing things now?

She quickly shook her head and shrugged it off. Her mind was probably acting up again. Yeah, that had to have been it.

_**Why are you running away?**_

* * *

Oh BB and Rae, will you two ever wise up? You know, I've grown fond of torturing these two characters. laughs evilly

Hope you enjoyed it! Are things getting good yet? I'd like to get a new chapter out by the end of the week, but I'll be busy, so it probably won't happen until next week. In the meantime, you know what to do! Hit that little button at the bottom that says "Go" and let me know what you thought! Thanks.


	12. Another Brick in the Wall, Pt 3

Since these chapters were both so short, I decided to put both of them up at the same time.

By the way, for those who have read "Far Away", I've been toying with the idea of putting up an original story featuring the five Templar and possibly Calabos. It'd be short, maybe a oneshot (or twoshot) on fictionpress. I was thinking of doing either an original story or an episode featuring the Templar right up to where they entered the Titans' universe. If posted, would anyone be interested? (I'll be sure to enable anonymous reviews so you don't have to go through the hassle of creating a new account on that site) Just thought I'd let you know.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Teen Titans. All lyrics, songs, titles, and themes pertaining to "The Wall" are property of Roger Waters and Pink Floyd.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Another Brick in the Wall, Part 3**

Raven set about the slow, grueling task of putting her room back together. To get rid of the broken glass, she did the mirror first, which proved to be very complicated. However, after a while, she finally was able to put all the pieces back in place, and it was good as new.

As she sifted through the debris, she came across something that made her stop – a picture of her and Beast Boy. It was taken during their trip to Tokyo. The shape-shifter, then still an inch below her, had one arm wrapped around her shoulder and was winking at the camera while flashing a victory sign. Raven meanwhile, looked caught totally off guard and like she was ready to push him away at any second.

As she beheld it, a tiny grin slowly started to grace her lips. However, it was only seconds before the smile turned into a scowl, and she threw it to the ground in disgust.

She didn't even want to see his face right now. Not after what he did. She didn't deserve his rejection. He should be apologizing to her for the things _he_ said! He claimed he was her friend, yet he would turn right around and throw it all away like that?

'_You have only yourself to blame,'_ a tiny voice in her head said.

"No," Raven said out loud.

'_You pushed him away your whole life. He's only given you what you wanted,'_ the voice continued.

"Shut up!" Raven yelled.

The mage stood up and walked over to her bed. As she stood staring emptily at the floor, her mind replayed the sequence of events over and over, especially Beast Boy's rant.

"_As far as I'm concerned, we're done being friends,"_ his voice echoed over and over. So that was it? He was done with her?

"Well, that's fine," Raven growled. "That's just fine."

_**I don't need no arms around me**_

_**And I don't need no drugs to calm me.**_

If he was going to do that to her, then she would do the same thing to him. If he was willing to betray her like that, she didn't want to be with him. She didn't need him around. She didn't need him pestering her, his stupid jokes, his annoying pranks, his caring attention or his glowing smile. She didn't need him.

"I don't need you," Raven hissed. She turned to her door and yelled. "Do you hear me, Beast Boy? I DON'T NEED YOU!"

_**I have seen the writing on the wall.**_

_**Don't think I need anything at all.**_

_**No! Don't think I'll need anything at all.**_

"I don't need him. I don't need anyone," Raven whispered as she gathered her breath.

And it wasn't just Beast Boy. Now everyone had turned against her. Robin was angry at her. It probably would be a while before he even spoke to her again, especially after her eruption. Starfire would probably give her the cold shoulder for a long time as well. After all, finding out her best friend was in love with Robin as well wouldn't have made her happy. She wouldn't be Starfire for a while. And then there was Cyborg. He had been like a brother to her for so long. The problem was, he was Beast Boy's brother as well. Raven knew he wouldn't like having to switch sides between them, or trying to heal their broken relationship. So he was out the door as well.

She was alone. But she was fine with that.

Raven walked over to her dresser mirror and stared at her reflection. Her eyes looked worn and tired. The mage sighed and looked down at the wooden surface. She really could use some sleep right now.

When Raven looked back up at her reflection, she let out a shocked scream. Behind her, she could see the reflection of a huge, green cobra with red eyes looming over her from behind and staring at her hungrily.

Raven spun around to attack it, fists glowing with black energy. But there was nothing there. It couldn't have been Beast Boy; she was the only one in the room. What the hell was going on?

_**All in all it was all just bricks in the wall.**_

_**All in all you were all just bricks in the wall.**_

* * *

_Nevermore…_

Affection stooped down against the wall in exhaustion. She had been trying for days. No, most likely weeks to find an exit, but to no avail. The wall was endless. It stretched over her entire mind. Every crack, hole, or empty space she found was too narrow for her to fit through. So much time of searching had left her thoroughly spent.

"There must be a way out," the poor emotion sighed.

As she leaned against the cold, dark brick, a low rumbling echoed through the vast plains. Affection glanced upward, and saw the sky had begun darkening.

"What is going on?" she asked, and stood up to get a better look. The rumbling continued, and the sky grew increasingly dark. Then, to her horror, Affection saw the cracks of light in the wall growing thinner and thinner. The spaces were closing up!

"No!" Affection shouted. She ran up to the nearest hole, but it closed up before she could reach it. She looked up, and could see dark brick and mortar magically appearing in every void in the structure.

"NO!" she shouted. The bricks appeared left and right until every last space in the wall was filled.

The emotion gaped at what had just taken place. It had really happened. Something must have happened, because Raven had just completed her wall.

Slowly, Affection approached the structure and slumped against it again, and stared out emptily into the distance. "It's finished," she whispered.


	13. Goodbye Cruel World

AN: In case you skipped right to the last chapter, I updated twice today, so there's one before this. Read it first. ;)

Get ready for sadness.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Teen Titans. All lyrics, songs, titles, and themes pertaining to "The Wall" are property of Roger Waters and Pink Floyd.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Goodbye Cruel World**

Raven collapsed on her bed and sighed. So what was she supposed to do now? Where could she go from here? Could she really continue being on the team after this?

Raven turned on her side and stared out her window. In the window, she imagined scenes of her life replaying on the glass as if she was watching a movie screen. And in that moment, she reflected.

Everyone in her life had hurt her. Everyone, even her mother, she had to keep at arms length. Those that she did let close to her only ended up hurting her, or they would disappear, no matter what. It was inevitable, like some cruelly-scripted movie. And everyone she thought she loved would only break her heart in the end. First Malchior then Robin, and now her friends had turned on her.

She couldn't go on like this. She couldn't go on opening herself up only to be hurt every time. So she wouldn't do it anymore.

"Never again," Raven whispered.

_**Goodbye cruel world,**_

_**I'm leaving you today.**_

_**Goodbye,**_

_**Goodbye,**_

_**Goodbye.**_

This was it. Raven would never let anybody hurt her again, because she would never let anybody come close enough to hurt her. Of course, this meant she would have to push her teammates away as well. Even if they did forgive her for what she just did, she couldn't let them be close to her. It meant living alone again, but if that's what it took for her to avoid heartbreak, so be it.

Raven would be their teammate, but nothing more. She couldn't afford to be friends with anyone anymore. It would only hurt her and them. She had to go back to being an outcast if she wanted to truly be sane. It was the only way. She only hoped they would understand.

_**Goodbye, all you people,**_

_**There's nothing you can say**_

_**To make me change my mind.**_

"I am so sorry," Raven said to nobody. The mage wasn't aware of the tears that had started seeping down her face. She'd have to get rid of those. Giving up her friendships meant she would have to bury her emotions again. So be it. This would be best for everybody in the end.

Right?

_**Goodbye.**_

* * *

Affection sat on the bare ground, tears falling down her face. She sat propped against the cold, dark brick of the wall, lamenting what had just happened.

"It's not fair. It's not fair," the emotion sobbed. "I never got a chance to tell him how I really felt."

"And here I thought sadness was Timid's job," a voice said. Affection glanced up, and saw a bespectacled emotion in a yellow cloak standing over her.

"Knowledge? What are you doing here?" Affection asked as she reached up to wipe her eyes.

"Well, I heard you were here trying to break through the wall. I came to see how you were faring," the emotion explained with a faint trace of amusement in her voice.

"Well, I don't think I'll be going anywhere now," Affection remarked sadly. To underscore her point, she cocked her head toward the enormous structure she leaned against.

"Ah yes. I see Raven's been busy building," Knowledge observed. "I came to talk to you about that."

"Can you tell me what happened?" Affection asked eagerly.

"Something bad. Raven's had another fight, and a bad one apparently. It's so serious, she's decided to finish her wall. I'm afraid she's not letting anything in or out anymore."

"I thought so," the purple emotion lamented, and her gaze fell.

"I didn't want to say this either, but Wisdom thought you should know," the yellow emotion continued. She paused uneasily and adjusted her glasses. "Happy is sick."

Affection glanced up again. "What?"

Knowledge nodded. "Just now, Happy's domain is dying. The emotion herself lies on the point of death. Bravery is trying to help her, but she continues to slip. I'm afraid at this rate, it won't be long before she goes."

Affection's eyes dropped yet again.

"I am so sorry, Affection," Knowledge said sadly.

"So what happens now?" Affection asked.

Knowledge cleared her throat. "Well, if Raven keeps up the way she is, I'm afraid her mind will continue to deteriorate. The wall will slowly start to poison the rest of her mind. Either we all will eventually succumb, or we will succumb while another grows stronger."

"Rage," Affection answered. The image of the four-eyed emotion flashed in her mind.

"Correct. Regardless of which one of us lives, Raven's mind as a whole will not be able to withstand the events that have been set in motion," the yellow girl explained further.

"Is there nothing we can do? Is there no hope at all?" Affection asked.

"Well, I see two possibilities. The choice will always be up to Raven. One, she could turn around, and start dismantling the wall slowly. It would take a while, but eventually she could free her mind. Or two, she could break it down all at once. Unfortunately, that has its risks."

"As in?"

Knowledge cleared her throat again. "As in, there's a small chance she could go insane."

"Oh." Affection stared at the bare ground. "But if she goes on at this pace, she'll go insane anyway."

Knowledge sighed. "Hence the reason we're in a mighty big pickle."

Affection glanced back at the wall. "Is there nothing I can do?"

Knowledge cocked her head. "Well, I don't believe you can break through it. You could try going over it, but that would be incredibly difficult."

"Then I'll try that," Affection said resolutely.

"Affection, I don't think that's wise. That would be very hard, and you might hurt yourself as well-"

"I don't care! Raven needs me!" Affection countered as she stood. "I'm ready to deal with whatever happens, but I won't sit by and watch her hurt herself."

Knowledge stopped and looked at Affection. "Very well. There's nothing I can do to stop you."

The yellow emotion slowly backed off. She paused, and for a moment, the two stared each other in the eyes.

"Good luck," Knowledge said.

Affection nodded. "Thank you."

After the emotion was gone, Affection looked at the huge wall again. As she looked at it, one thought crossed her mind: _I'm going to need it.'_

* * *

(WHEW) Well, that's that. The official halfway point is now done. Only thirteen chapters to go. (sighs) At least it's going faster than my other story at this point. I'm glad people like this so far. For those of you are reading and reviewing, thanks a lot! You help keep this fic going! Really, it means a lot to me. Again, thanks, and I'll see you next update. 


	14. Hey You

Yes, it's me. No, I haven't died. Sorry for the long delay. Life's been very busy lately. That, and this chapter was a nightmare to write. I just couldn't figure out what to put in it. I sure hope it turned out okay. (crosses fingers) Thanks for all your kind reviews, special thanks go out to Ikasury for her clever insights/essays on the chapters!

This upcoming song is one of my "big four", as in one of my four favorite songs from the album (Another Brick in the Wall Part 2 was the first). It's not my absolute favorite, but it's still pretty damn good. Some of you may have already heard it. If you haven't, I strongly suggest you listen to it! No, I command you to! It's sad, but great.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Teen Titans. All lyrics, songs, titles, and themes pertaining to "The Wall" are property of Roger Waters and Pink Floyd.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Hey You**

_Three days later…_

Morning began like any other the following day in the tower. The five teenagers had congregated in the kitchen, with Cyborg merrily fixing some bacon, Robin reading a newspaper, and Starfire wishing everyone a "glorious morning". However, two of the Titans weren't exactly their usual selves, those two being of course the resident empath and shape-shifter.

The green boy walked in as Raven was preparing her usual morning tea. Instead of yelling at Cyborg for eating meat, greeting the team, or trying to get conversation out of Raven, he strove straight for the cupboard and pulled out his cereal without saying a word. As he headed for his seat, he happened to glance at Raven who also had chanced a glance at him. The changeling's face contorted into a scowl, and hers did the same before she went back to her tea. Beast Boy plopped down into a chair, poured his breakfast into a bowl along with some soymilk, and began hastily eating the contents.

Raven sat down on the furthest seat from Beast Boy just as Cyborg reached the table with his plate of bacon and eggs. Everyone ate in an unusual silence that was noticed by all except Robin, who was at the moment to engrossed to be paying attention. Both Raven and Beast Boy consumed their breakfast without looking up. Neither said anything, but the tension between the two was thick enough to suffocate everyone in the room. Both Cyborg and Starfire paused uncomfortably in their seats.

"It…it is such a glorious day out. I hope we do not run into much criminal activity," Starfire said uneasily.

"Me too. Right, BB?" Cyborg said in a feeble attempt to start a conversation.

Said shape-shifter merely shrugged his shoulders without looking up. Robin meanwhile hadn't said anything. Cyborg was sure by now that he was just pretending to not notice to avoid getting involved.

"Well, hey, that new movie we've been looking at came out yesterday. Maybe if we catch a break, we could all go see it," Cyborg suggested.

"Hmm," was all Raven said in reply.

"Yes, that is a great idea!" Starfire quickly said. "Perhaps then tonight we could all go out to see the game of feetball together."

"Football, Starfire," Robin said finally, correcting her out of habit.

"Together?" Raven finally asked. "As in, all five of us in the same place?"

Starfire paused. "Um, yes, I do believe that is the earth definition of 'together'."

"No thanks," Raven said quickly.

"Well, that's fine, if-" Cyborg quickly started, but was interrupted.

"Why, Raven?" Beast Boy asked in an accusing tone, his eyes looking up for the first time.

"Take a guess, string bean," Raven hissed.

"Guys," Cyborg attempted.

"No, really, enlighten me Raven. Why?" Beast Boy growled more loudly.

"Oh I forgot, you couldn't think that hard. Well, maybe it's because no human being could stand to be with you in the same place for more than thirty seconds!" Raven yelled scathingly.

"At least they can tolerate me for that long!" Beast Boy yelled. "Last I recall, you're the one who has to shut herself up in her room twenty four-seven!"

"Friends, please-" Starfire started.

Raven scowled. "Well maybe if I do, it's cause I have to just so I can be away from you!"

Beast Boy shot up in his seat. "Well good! Go ahead and lock yourself up with your books! They're all you care about anyway! Oh wait, maybe you can write in your diary and cry about how Robin turned you down!"

"Shut up!" Raven all-but screamed as she stood in turn.

"Guys, guys!" Robin yelled, shooting up before they could tear each other apart.

"Aaw, what's the matter, did I strike a nerve?" Beast Boy asked mockingly. "I guess maybe you have feelings after all."

Raven went red in the face. "I said shut up! SHUT THE HELL UP!" A tendril of black energy enveloped the microwave, and the appliance exploded.

Cyborg gripped Beast Boy and pulled him back, while Starfire did the same to Raven.

"Enough! ENOUGH!" Robin yelled at the top of his lungs. "Look at you two! You're acting like babies! What is the matter with you?"

Neither Titan responded, instead choosing to shoot each other menacing glances.

Robin sighed. "Get out. Both of you. Just stay away from each other until you're ready to act your age."

"Don't bother. I'll go," Raven said. She all but shoved Starfire back as she stormed out of the kitchen.

The alien's hand flew to her mouth in worry. Meanwhile, Robin started sweeping up the remains of the busted microwave.

"Well, looks like we'll have to get a new one," he mused as he examined the dead appliance.

Beast Boy said nothing as Cyborg let him go. He stumbled over to the couch in the common room and collapsed in a miserable heap.

"I'll go talk to him later," Cyborg whispered as Starfire went over to help Robin.

* * *

Starfire and Robin finally finished cleaning up the remains of the microwave and dumped them into the garbage. By this time, Beast Boy had gone to his room to be alone, and Cyborg had gone to the garage. 

"Great. What are we going to do with those two?" Robin asked out loud.

"Robin, may I speak with you for a moment?" Starfire asked instead of answering his question.

"Of course, Star. What's wrong?" he asked, as if the answer wasn't obvious.

"I am very worried about Raven. I feel she is very distressed and I want to help her."

"Me too, Star. Me too," Robin replied. "I just wish I knew what to do. I didn't exactly learn people skills in Batman's academy of leadership."

Smiling slightly at the joke, Starfire leaned against the counter. "I think Raven is very hurt by these recent events. Perhaps she does not know what to do. Do you feel the same way?"

"I think you might be right, but I'm not Raven. I don't know what goes on inside her head. I'm sure she's still jealous about…what happened yesterday."

Starfire looked at the ground uneasily, knowing full well what he meant.

"Can I ask you a question?" Robin asked.

"Yes."

"Are you angry at Raven? I mean, are you angry at her for, you know…liking me?" he asked her.

Starfire paused. "No, I am not. I was angry at first, but now I feel concerned for her. She is still my friend, and I do not wish to see her hurt herself."

"Maybe you should go talk to her. I think she'd rather see you than me right now," Robin suggested.

The red-head nodded. "That I shall do."

* * *

_**Hey you, out there in the cold**_

_**Getting lonely, getting old**_

_**Can you feel me?**_

_**Hey you, standing in the aisles**_

_**With itchy feet and fading smiles**_

_**Can you feel me?**_

It was an hour before Starfire made her way to Raven's room and tapped on her door. A few moments later the door slid open, revealing a tired-looking empath.

"What?" she asked plainly.

"Do you have a minute?" Starfire asked in a friendly tone.

"I guess. What do you want?" she asked again.

"I was hoping we could talk."

"About Beast Boy? I'd rather not." Raven almost turned away, but she stopped her.

"Raven, please! Just hear me out!" she pleaded.

"Starfire, there's nothing to talk about."

"There is plenty to talk about. Please, let me in."

Knowing Starfire would not leave until she complied, Raven sighed and allowed her passage, shutting the door behind her.

_**Hey you, don't help them to bury the light**_

_**Don't give in without a fight.**_

* * *

Beast Boy rolled over on his bed and stared blankly above. Raven's earlier words hurt his feelings, but he was also angry at himself for saying those things about her. If she was going to speak to him at all, she certainly wouldn't do it now. 

"Damn it!" he cursed out loud. He rolled over on his side and cursed himself. "Damn it, Beast Boy! Can't you do anything right?"

The changeling sat up slowly and looked in the mirror. Lately, even though he still had been too proud to talk to Raven, he was starting to have regrets about his decision toward Raven. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more she was on his mind. Maybe he didn't make the right decision after all.

"Wait a minute, if she really wanted to be my friend, she wouldn't have given in so easily," Beast Boy said stubbornly. "That's fine. I don't need her."

'_Yeah, keep telling yourself that,' _a voice inside his head told him.

The shape-shifter groaned and slid off his bed. "Man, I really wish I was drinking age."

He went downstairs to clear his thoughts with a video game.

* * *

_**Hey you, out there on your own**_

_**Sitting naked by the phone**_

_**Would you touch me?**_

"Raven, I wish to speak with you, if I may," Starfire asked kindly. However, Raven frowned and sat on her bed.

"Starfire, how can you even want to talk to me? After what I've done? Aren't you even angry?" the mage asked.

The alien princess sighed. "Raven, I will not insult you by lying to you. Yes, I was angry with you. I admit I felt the anger and the jealous when I heard of your feelings toward Robin. But that was then, this is now. I am your friend, Raven, and I do not wish for this drive us apart."

"I know, Starfire. I know," Raven said as she shook her head. "I don't want that either. But I don't think you realize how hard this is for me. To first have been denied by so many people I thought I loved, then to hurt you in the process. How can you even stand here and talk to me after what I did?"

Starfire sat down beside Raven. "Because you are like a sister to me, friend Raven. I do not believe you would do anything to willfully hurt the others or me. I do not wish for this to be the end of our friendship just because you had feelings for Robin. Did you truly love Robin?"

Raven put her hands over her face. "I don't know, Starfire. I thought I did, but now I'm not sure. Everything's so confusing…so complicated. I'm not sure of anything anymore. Maybe I only thought I had feelings for him."

"But Raven, then I do not understand why you feel you must shut yourself up like this. You have been very…what is that word…r_eclusive_ lately and we wish to know why."

"I have to do this, Starfire. It's for my own good and yours," the mage replied sadly. "Every time I get close to somebody, I get my heart broken or I hurt somebody else in the process. Both have happened recently, and I don't want to see that again. Plus my powers still act up when my emotions do. I don't want to end up hurting you guys physically. It's too much of a risk."

"But Raven, I thought you were free! We defeated Trigon, remember? I thought you were free to express your emotions!"

"I know, Starfire. But that will never change the fact that I'm still half-demon," Raven droned.

* * *

_**Hey you, with your ear against the wall**_

_**Waiting for someone to call out**_

_**Would you touch me?**_

Affection stood panting against the wall. Being next to the edifice for so long had started to take its toll on her energy, but she would not give up. As she stood, she heard what sounded like a voice echoing across the landscape.

"What is that?" the emotion asked out loud. The familiar voice echoed again, as if it was carrying on a conversation that moment. When it spoke again, she realized who was speaking. It was Starfire! She was trying to reach Raven!

"Starfire?" Affection gasped. The purple-clad girl pressed her ear against the wall to try to make out her voice.

"_Raven, I am afraid I do not understand,"_ the voice said in a sad tone.

"Starfire? Can you hear me?" Affection shouted. "I have to reach her!" she said in a determined tone. The emotion backed away and surveyed the wall. "If I can't go around it, I'll go over it!"

Affection tried to grab onto a jagged brick, but found it too slippery to hold. Nevertheless, she groped and grabbed at the structure, trying to find something to grab on to. After a while, the emotion got frustrated, and leapt at the wall to try and get a hold. To her frustration, her fingers slipped right off. Affection tried it again, and was met with the same futile result.

Finally, after the fifth time, Affection managed to find a space to grab onto. To her delight, she didn't fall back this time. She looked up, and tried not to think of the large distance she had to go.

"Here I come," she whispered.

_**Hey you, would you help me to carry the stone?**_

_**Open your heart, I'm coming home.**_

* * *

"Starfire, it's complicated. The only thing you need to know is that it's better if I stay away from you guys for…a long time." 

Starfire's eyes widened. "Raven, you do not mean to tell me that this is…the end of our friendship?"

Raven closed her eyes and nodded, suppressing the tears that threatened to burst out. "Yes, Starfire. For now."

"Raven, please do not say that!" Starfire begged. "We need you as a friend, Raven! And you need us!"

"What I need is to be by myself for a while," Raven objected stubbornly.

"Raven, please, I do not believe you mean this! If this is a personal problem you have with me or with Beast Boy, why do you not talk it out with us?"

Raven scowled. "Beast Boy…he's part of the reason I did this."

Starfire looked at Raven with pleading eyes. "Raven, I know you are still angry with him, but you two are friends as well. You have grown too close to just throw it all away now! I do not believe you want this!"

"Beast Boy wanted this, okay?" Raven shouted unexpectedly. "He said he didn't want to be my friend anymore! I'm only giving him what he wanted. If you want to blame somebody for my behavior, blame him!"

"Raven, I do not believe he truly wanted this, either," Starfire whispered.

As she spoke, Raven noticed a pair of red eyes attached to a green cobra rise up from the ground near the wall behind Starfire.

The empath sighed. "There it is again," she groaned. The snake stared at her blankly and flicked its tongue.

"What?" Starfire turned around, only beholding an empty wall. "Raven, are you alright?"

Raven shook her head, as if snapping out of a daydream. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Raven, you must talk to Beast Boy. I know the two of you still are friends, despite what you say. Please do not let your anger cloud your judgment."

Raven's eyes wondered, as if she was contemplating her answer. Her hesitation was enough to give Starfire hope. However, that hope was soon dashed with Raven's next reply.

"I'm sorry, Starfire."

* * *

_**But it was only fantasy.**_

_**The wall was too high,**_

_**As you can see.**_

Affection panted from exhaustion. Her entire had grown sore from the exertion. Her hands were now covered with scrapes and cuts from the wall, and every finger burned from supporting her weight for so long.

"Just a little further," the emotion panted. She was about three-fourths of the way up, and was nearing the top little by little.

The brick she was trying to grab onto was just above her head. She stretched out her arm, but it was too far away. She tried standing on her toes to reach it, but it was still just out of reach. Stretching her body with all her might, Affection reached for and finally grasped the little knob of stone. However, just as she thought she had a grip, her feet slipped out from underneath her. She gave a cry of shock and tried to reach for something to grab onto, but was only met with slippery stone.

"NOOO!" the emotion cried out loud as she fell to the ground below. Her back landed forcefully on the bare ground, and the delicate emotion gave a loud grunt. Pain racked her body from head to toe, and she could have sworn she felt something break. With a sob, the emotion turned over and let her tears fall on the dry dirt.

_**No matter how he tried,**_

_**He could not break free.**_

_**And the worms ate into his brain.**_

* * *

"Starfire, I can't go back to you guys. The same thing will only happen again. I'm afraid our friendship…it's over. I'm sorry." 

Starfire's eyes glistened. "No, Raven! Please consider what you are saying!"

"I have considered it, Starfire! I'm afraid this is the only way. Please, try to understand!" Raven begged.

The alien stubbornly shook her head. "No! Do not do this to us! Do not do this to yourself!"

"It's already been done, Starfire! There's nothing you can say that will change that. I'm…I'm sorry," Raven apologized again.

Starfire sniffled and wiped the tears off her face. "Raven, please do not do this…"

"I have to, Starfire. For all of us," Raven deadpanned.

Starfire's green orbs slowly locked onto Raven's violet ones. "That is your final decision?"

Raven nodded. "Yes. It is. Look, you…you should go now. There's nothing more I can say. "

The Tamarian sniffled again and wiped one last tear off her face. "Very well then." Starfire stood up and floated toward the door. Before she left, she took one last look at Raven. "We are still here for you, if you need us."

The mage nodded, and watched as Starfire closed the door behind her.

* * *

_**Hey you, out there on the road**_

_**Always doing what you're told,**_

_**Can you help me?**_

A hurt, sobbing Affection lay crumpled against the huge stone structure. After some time, she forced herself to sit up and nurse her hurt back. It was a hard fall, but luckily for her, she was an emotion, and so couldn't really 'die' from something like this.

Nevertheless, the fall had hurt her pretty badly, and she wasn't sure how long it would take to heal or if she'd be able to carry on much longer. Then, for the first time, she doubted herself. She doubted whether she could do it alone. She doubted whether Raven would be able save herself from this prison she had built.

_**Hey you, out there beyond the wall,**_

_**Breaking bottles in the hall,**_

_**Can you help me?**_

Another single tear fell from Affection's eye. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. On her knees, she turned around so she was facing the wall.

"HELP!" she shouted. Her voice echoed across the plains for miles, but there was no answer.

"Someone!" she shouted again. The emotion whimpered and slumped over as the first wave of doubt began to gnaw at her. Feeling her strength gone, she fell to her side and stared off into the distance.

"Anyone…" she whispered before finally falling asleep.

_**Hey you, don't tell me there's no hope at all**_

_**Together we stand, divided we fall.**_

* * *

I think that was my longest chapter yet. At least, it was close. I don't know when I'll be able to get the next one out, but I'll try and have it out as soon as possible. Look for some reflections on BB's part, as well as more from Raven's surprise 'visitor'! Thanks for your patience, and again, sorry for the wait. 


	15. Is There Anybody Out There?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Well, I wanted to get this posted sooner, but I was sidelined for about a week due to sudden illness. But I'm all better, so here goes.

Some of you may like this chapter, cause the song it's based off of has literally only one lyric. ;) (It's repeated a few times in the song, but it's the only one) By the way, for those of you who have seen Sin City and Donnie Darko (which I do not own), the upcoming scene was inspired by those two movies.

Oh - happy Easter, everyone!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Teen Titans. All lyrics, songs, titles, and themes pertaining to "The Wall" are property of Roger Waters and Pink Floyd.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Is There Anybody Out There?**

_Two days later…_

Beast Boy yawned as he lay down his bed, engrossed in a comic book. The last couple days Raven had grown increasingly distant, and he had in turn grown increasingly stubborn to talk to her, much to the annoyance of the others.

A loud rapping on his door interrupted his reading.

"Cyborg?" the changeling asked.

"BB, I know you're in there. Let me in," the metal man yelled. Beast Boy stalked over to his door and slid it open.

"You – come with me," Cyborg demanded.

"What? Where are we going?" the changeling asked in his confusion.

"Out," the bionic teen answered plainly.

"But Cyborg, woah!" Beast Boy had little time to respond as Cyborg grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him out of his room.

* * *

"Okay, Cy, why are we here?" Beast Boy asked grumpily as they sat down on picnic table in the park.

"Take a guess, genius," Cyborg said.

The green teen sighed. "Look, if this is about Raven, she doesn't want to talk to me."

"Of course it's about Raven!" Cyborg said. "You and her are both being a pair of stubborn morons, and the rest of us are getting pretty tired of it."

"Well what do you want me to do?" Beast Boy asked, throwing up his arms. "Raven won't even speak to me!"

"You haven't even tried to!" Cyborg said. "I don't know if you've noticed or not, but the three of us have tried to talk to her. You haven't. And you two's behavior is starting to affect the rest of us, whether you'll admit it or not."

Beast Boy's gaze fell. "But Cyborg, you saw the way she's been acting the past couple of days. She won't even look at me."

"Raven can be really stubborn sometimes, that's true," Cyborg said calmly. "But I think this has gone on long enough, don't you think?"

"She wants to be alone, remember?"

"BB, I don't think she really wants to be alone. This is her defense mechanism. You don't want to leave her alone, either. You're the one who helped start this, and only you can undo it. She needs you right now, and you need her. I know it, and you know it, too. You've just been too proud to admit it."

Beast Boy buried his face in his hands. "This is so confusing. I don't even know where to begin, Cy."

The bionic teen put a hand on the changeling's shoulder. "You could try talking to her, for starters. You've done it before, just do it again. If she starts being stubborn, then you be stubborn as well. If she doesn't want to listen, make her listen. You have to at least try."

"You're right," Beast Boy sighed. "I just wish I knew what to do."

"You've been in this spot before, BB. Just try doing what you usually do when she's angry at you, for starters."

"You sure?" Beast Boy asked, looking up.

Cyborg shrugged his shoulders. "Nah. But it can't hurt to try, right?"

* * *

Raven walked downstairs, alone as usual. The empath arrived in the kitchen and noticed something peculiar. There was silence. Total silence. And not just sound-wise; she couldn't feel the presences of anyone in the building.

Starfire and Robin had gone out, and now apparently Beast Boy and Cyborg were somewhere, too. They had all left, and they didn't even tell her. They had never done that before. At least if they had gone out, they asked her if she wanted to come along. Raven, despite herself, couldn't help the feeling of rejection that stung her heart. They had left her. They had literally left her alone.

_**Is there anybody out there? **_

"Fine. I never said I needed them anyway," she huffed to herself.

Pushing her emotions down for the moment, Raven opted to have a cup of tea instead of calling one of them. The mage routinely boiled her water and took out a packet before grabbing one of her books to read, all while trying to ignore a mounting wave of uneasiness within her. Finally, she sat down with her tea, and gradually became engrossed in her book. But even as she read, she couldn't shake the growing sensation that she was not alone.

"Ssssomething bothering you, eh, Raven?" a voice hissed out of the blue.

Raven paused. She slowly, grudgingly turned her head right, and saw none other than the giant, green cobra looming over her no more than three feet away. This time, instead of acting shocked, Raven turned her head the other way and frowned.

"Go away you…whatever you are," she droned. "You're not real. I'm just imagining you, so buzz off." The mage almost nonchalantly took another sip of tea.

The snake cocked its head and grinned. "Well, that tells you sssomething about your ssstate of mind, doesn't it? You're depressed, distraught, emotionally damaged, and now you're ssseeing things. Oh, things are really looking up for you, aren't they?" It laughed slyly.

"You shut up. I don't need your sarcasm," Raven spat.

The snake's voice sounded oddly familiar; in fact it sounded a lot like Beast Boy. Only, its voice was slightly lower and raspier, and it oozed mischief when it spoke.

"Raven, is that any way to talk to your new friend?" it asked with fake hurt.

The mage closed her eyes and took another drink, hoping that the thing would go away.

"I sssee you're still too proud to ask, or just plain ssscared."

Raven opened her eyes and looked back at the snake. "Scared of what?"

The cobra flicked its tongue and stared at her with a wide, fang-filled grin that sent shudders up her spine.

"You're alone with a giant, talking cobra, and you ssstill don't ask the one question that you're _begging_ to let out."

Anyone looking at the security cameras would have caught an interesting sight: Raven sitting alone, looking to her right, and carrying on a conversation with an invisible person.

"Okay, fine," Raven said. "What are you?"

"That's better," the snake said. "Well, you should already know that."

"Must you be so cryptic?"

The cobra's grin grew. "Well, I am a sssnake, after all. Besides, you enjoy figuring things out for yourself, don't you? Just take a guess."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. I'll play along." She looked the giant cobra up and down. "Well, you're big and green, so I'm guessing you have something to do with Beast Boy."

"Yesss, go on," the snake urged.

Raven's eyes scanned the giant creature. "And my mind is creating you, plus you've only showed up recently."

"Aaand?"

"Well, me and Beast Boy haven't really been getting along lately after our argument. So I guess you are something in response to my emotional conflict over the situation between me and him."

The cobra closed its eyes and nodded. "That's right."

Raven put her tea down, squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her temples.

"That won't get rid of me, if that's what you're hoping," the creature hissed.

"No, it's not that," Raven replied. "I'm just…this is just too weird."

"Weird? You've created strange things with your mind before, have you not?"

"And how would you know that?" Raven asked in a haughty tone.

The reptile's tongue flicked out again. "How do you think? I know because _you_ know."

"Oh yeah, right," Raven replied in a solemn voice. "Look, I've got enough to deal with already without damn hallucinations. Just go away."

"How about no?" it answered in an almost jesting manner. It was like hearing a Beast Boy with sarcasm and cruelty thrown in.

"Why are you here, then? Why am I seeing you? Why won't you just go away?"

The snake narrowed its red eyes. The slit-like pupils stared at her intently enough to bore a hole through her.

"Because you won't let it go," it answered. "No matter how hard you try, you won't forget what you've done. Whether you'll admit it or not, you're little ssself-imposed isolation is tearing you apart inside. All of your efforts to bury your anguish, guilt, and ssself-loathing still couldn't stop the fact that deep down, you knew this was your fault. Your mind created me in order to remind you of that fact. Ssso, hear I am." The reptile leaned down so its face was merely a foot from hers. "Feeling sssorry, lately?"

Raven scowled at the giant reptile. "No," she droned frankly.

"Oh, playing ssstubborn again, I see!" the cobra laughed. "You always were too proud for your own good in sssituations like this, Raven! Fair enough, I have just as much time as you have. I can wait around until you come _crawling_ back to Beast Boy."

"Won't happen. Buzz off," Raven growled.

The snake fell to its belly and started slithering around the table. "La, la, la, la, la, la…" it sang lightly while Raven stared at it in a mixture of shock and horror.

"You're crazy," the mage said, cringing.

"No, _you're_ crazy! You're the one conversing with a giant, talking sssnake," it retorted as it reared up again.

"Will you look at that?" it asked as it looked at Raven's book. "Ooo, a romance novel. You know, despite your image, you're a romantic at heart, Raven." The reptile flicked its tongue again. "You sssucker for the boys. You fell head over heels for Aqualad and Rorek, and it tore you up when you thought you loved Robin."

"Shut up!" Raven shouted, slamming her book down on the table. The cobra only chuckled slowly.

"You really want to know what I am, Raven?" it said out of the blue as its face neared hers. "I am your guilt. I am your fear. I am your guilt and fear of _him_. Because he was the one person who tried to reach you when all others dared not – and it made you love him, yet, at the same time, it made you fear him even more. Deep down, you know the true reason you were so upset over his actions."

Raven arched an eyebrow. "And whom would that be?"

"You should already know that," the reptile repeated. The snake cocked its head and glanced up with its red eyes. "Seems I have to go now. But don't worry, you'll be seeing me again, Raven. _I promise_."

"Wait!" Raven called. For the first time, Raven wanted the thing to stay. It had piqued her curiosity, and she wanted answers.

The reptile chuckled slowly as it slithered away, its long body slowly disappearing behind the kitchen door.

"Raven?" a familiar voice asked.

Raven slowly turned around. Standing in the doorway was none other than the green teen himself.

"What do you, what do you want?" she asked quickly.

"I was kinda hoping we could talk," he answered meekly.

Raven's face fell. "Beast Boy, we shouldn't be discussing this."

"Of course we should be! Raven, this whole tower's been gloomy for the past week!" he shouted. "Don't you think this has gone on long enough?"

"Well Beast Boy, it's not like it was my idea for you to suddenly give up being my friend," Raven answered angrily. "This was your idea, remember?"

The changeling paused. "Yeah, I know. I wanted to talk to you first to say, well, I'm…(sigh) I'm sorry."

Raven stared at the ground to avoid looking at him. "Beast Boy, why did you do it in the first place?"

"I was angry, Raven. I just wasn't thinking," he explained. "And I think you could probably understand why."

"But did you have to do what you did?" Raven asked. "Did you have to…abandon me like that?"

"Raven, I said I was sorry. I didn't learn from one mistake and I made another."

"But you weren't supposed to do that!" Raven shouted unexpectedly. "You're not supposed to be angry with me! You're supposed to stay by my side even when I do things like that!"

Raven was scarcely aware of what she was saying while the words slipped out of her mouth. When they did, Raven froze and turned away to hide the blush on her cheeks.

Slightly hurt by her actions, Beast Boy frowned, but continued. "I know, Raven. But I'm only human, ya know. At least, partly. All I'm saying is, can't we forget about what we did and be friends again?"

Raven sighed. "Beast Boy…every time I get close to somebody, I only hurt them and myself. This is only better for both of us."

"You keep saying that Raven, but I don't think you really believe it," the green teen protested. When she didn't turn to look at him, he frowned. "Raven, I know you're listening. It might seem like the only way to solve your emotional problems is by hiding from them, but that's true. Hiding from them only makes them linger. Believe me, I know. I've tried. We don't really even solve our problems as much as we learn from them. I know having your heart broken or fighting a friend isn't fun, and it's tempting to just do the easy thing and bury our feelings. But that doesn't work!"

"Look, nobody ever said life was easy. Sometimes it downright sucks. You should know that, Raven. But that's the one good thing about bad experiences: they make us stronger. We deal with them, learn from them, and move on. Hiding yourself behind an emotional wall might seem easy, but it only hurts you in the end."

After he finished his speech, Beast Boy waited for an answer from Raven. At last, to his relief, she turned slowly to face him. Her expression, even still, was sad as ever.

"Beast Boy, I…I don't really know what to say. How do I know I won't hurt one of you again?"

"I can't guarantee that, Raven," Beast Boy said. "But I can guarantee we're your friends, and we're always here for you. Even me."

"I, I don't know," Raven said, suddenly feeling ill. Her emotions, though dull, rose up enough for her to sense them. "I…I need some time to think."

"Think?" Beast Boy asked, half-shocked and a little frustrated.

"Beast Boy, I need to be alone, for a while, alright?" she asked. "This whole incident…whatever you want to call it, it's affected me. I don't think you'd understand."

"Well I won't if you never tell me," he replied.

"Look, I need to be alone for a while, alright? Why won't you just leave me be?" she asked, throwing up her hands. "For that matter, why do you keep coming back, Beast Boy? All I ever do is reject you and insult you, but you still keep sticking by my side! Why?"

"Because I'm your friend, and I care about you!" he shot back. "God, for these past few days, I haven't stopped thinking about you! I _love_ you!"

When he said this, time seemed to freeze for a moment. Beast Boy's eyes widened when he realized what he just said. Raven in turn looked incredibly taken aback, like he had just walked up and hit her with a baseball bat.

"Raven, I…" he started, but couldn't seem to find the words to fill in the blank.

"I have to go," the mage said quickly, grabbing her book. Beast Boy said something, but she didn't answer and rushed past him before he could stop her.

As she neared her room, Raven could swear she heard a hiss and a dark chuckle echo in the hallway. The empath pressed her hands to the side of her head and grimaced.

"Go away!" she said to the voice.

"Ssstill hiding Raven?" the reptile asked, this time without actually appearing.

"I'm not hiding," Raven whispered. To this, the voice only laughed again.

Back in the kitchen, Beast Boy slapped himself on the head.

"What did I just do? Did I really say that?" He looked at his reflection in the sink. "Do I really love her?"

Beast Boy ran out of the kitchen.

* * *

So Beast Boy apologized this time, and Raven was the one to reject him? Irony! Well, I know she's being stubborn as always. For your information, Raven's still pretty darn angry at Beast Boy, hence the reason for her actions. (that girl hold a grudge, doesn't she?) But Beast Boy isn't one to give up so easily. Come back for the next chapter to see how Raven reacts!

I know, still pretty sad. Believe me, I'm tiring of all the angst, too. But for those of you who are concerned with all the grief, remember this: it's always darkest before the dawn. ;) Until next time, see ya later!


	16. Nobody Home

Even though this has been a fairly angsty story, I've thought this song here was the saddest in the album (it's played more like a bar song than a rock song). In this chapter, Raven's left alone and laments the fact, realizing that she's abandoned her friends and now all she has is her possessions.

Speaking of which, about the cobra, it originally going to have no speaking parts. It was just going to be a mirage she sees from time to time. But I thought actually making it talk would make it a lot more interesting. So without further adieu, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Teen Titans. All lyrics, songs, titles, and themes pertaining to "The Wall" are property of Roger Waters and Pink Floyd.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Nobody Home**

"Raven, please, can we talk?" Beast Boy asked earnestly as he knocked on her door.

"Go away, Beast Boy!" he heard her shout.

"Raven, come on! I thought you were over this!"

"Go away!"

"Raven, please! I just want to talk to you! Is that too much to ask?" he persisted.

"I said GO AWAY!" she all but screamed through the door.

Raven wasn't sure what had come over her. Somehow, Beast Boy's confession had released a spark of anger and resentment inside her.

Outside, an angry, dejected Beast Boy stared emptily at her door. "Alright, fine," he said loud enough for her to hear.

He didn't want to leave, but he figured it would be best to let her cool down before speaking to her again. She was already edgy enough as it was. Meanwhile, he had to sort out his own thoughts. He did after all say he loved her not five minutes ago.

"BB, you there man?" an electronic voice rang through his communicator.

Beast Boy slowly pulled out the device. "Yeah, Cy," the changeling sighed.

"What are you up to? Did you talk to her?" he asked.

"Yeah, but…I kinda have another problem now."

"What? What's wrong? Did she get angry with you again?"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck again. "Well, yeah."

"That stinks. Why don't you come down to the basement, all right? We'll grab some fast food and you can tell me all about it."

"Sure," the changeling replied, looking slightly forward to a tofu burger.

* * *

In her room, Raven slumped on her bed and fixed her eyes on the floor. The shock of Beast Boy's sudden confession had only now just started to hit her.

"That arrogant little creep," she seethed angrily. "Who does he think he is?"

She was only just getting over her early heartbreak, and now he drops this bombshell on her? Didn't he know he wasn't supposed to love her? Didn't he remember that she couldn't afford to love anyone? Even still, it was Beast Boy! The very reason she had been so distraught lately!

"I don't love him anyway," the mage huffed.

"_And yet you seemed so angry any time he was with anyone else,"_ a familiar voice hissed.

"Go away," Raven sighed, knowing that her plight was in vein.

"Look at yourself. You are pathetic," she heard the reptile hiss. "You sssit here feeling sorry for yourself, wanting others to sssuffer with you; ssselfishly clinging to your grief like a child. And then when someone finally shows you the one thing you've always wanted – affection – you turn away because you are too proud and afraid to face it."

"Of course, that's always been the standard for you, hasn't it? Using cruelty as a defense mechanism. Hurting the ones you love because you don't know how to do anything else."

"SHUT UP!" the mage screamed. "Go away you…damn mirage!"

Raven was slightly comforted when nothing answered. She looked around, and not seeing any giant snake, breathed a sigh of relief.

Raven slowly noticed something scary. It was silent. And not just noise-wise, she couldn't feel anything or anybody. Either nobody was in the building, or her powers were going haywire again. Had she actually shut them off? Had her efforts to shut out others actually removed her ability to feel?

Slinking off the bed, Raven walked up to her bookcase, pulled out a little black book and sat back down. Inside the book were scores of empty pages, half of which were covered with lines and lines of ink. It was her poetry book. Raven didn't write poetry often, but she had picked it up a while ago and found it a pleasant diversion especially when she was upset. Only now, she couldn't think of anything to write. She instead found herself reading mindlessly.

It was then at this moment that Raven took a good look around her room and beheld what was around her. Nothing.

_**I've got a little black book with my poems in.**_

_**Got a bag with a toothbrush and a comb in.**_

_**When I'm a good dog, they sometimes throw me a bone in.**_

Raven looked at her bookcase, her mirror, her statues, the ornaments on her wall. They were her possessions. She had turned to them often for distraction, especially these last couple weeks. But now, the painful realization had come clear – they were not living things. They provided her no warmth, no solace.

_**I got elastic bands keepin' my shoes on.**_

_**Got those swollen hand blues.**_

_**Got thirteen channels of shit on the T.V. to choose from.**_

Her books were all there. Her happy/sad theatrical masks on the wall. Her statues, and everything else that she had decorated her room with. Her possessions, valuables, everything. They were all there. But she felt nothing for them anymore. They were all she had left for company now, and yet, provided no companionship.

You don't realize what you have until you've lost it. Raven never really appreciated that statement until now.

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself. "Beast Boy…what am I going to do about…this?"

Beast Boy said he loved her. _He_ said he loved her. In her shock, Raven had run away. She was afraid and angry, but wouldn't admit it. But now that Raven actually thought about it, it caused something inside her to stir.

Did he really love her? Even more, did _she_ love _him_ in return?

Now, the first pangs of regret started surfacing in Raven's heart. Perhaps she had acted too rashly. After all, he was only trying to help her. He only wanted what was best for her. Did he not deserve the same for her in return?

_**I've got electric light.**_

_**And I've got second sight.**_

_**And amazing powers of observation.**_

_**And that is how I know…**_

Raven thought back to all their time spent together. His annoying, corny, yet persistent jokes, his constant attention, his attempts to get her to laugh. All Raven ever did was reject him, yet, he continued to lavish his attention on her. She only realized now how much it truly meant to her. But it wasn't too late. She hoped it wasn't too late.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there, but the more she though, the sorrier she felt, until finally she decided that she would sort this out once and for all.

"I can still fix this," Raven said determinately. Raven got up and left her room.

First she tried Beast Boy's room, but he wasn't there. She moved to the kitchen, but her search came up empty. Raven reached out with her powers and scanned the building, but couldn't detect his presence anywhere. He wasn't there. Nevertheless, that wasn't a problem.

Raven pulled out her communicator and pressed the button that would link her up with Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, it's Raven. Come in. Are you there?"

No answer.

Trying again, Raven pressed the button. "Beast Boy, are you there? Can you hear me?"

Raven was surprised when yet again, nobody answered.

_**When I try to get through**_

_**On the telephone to you**_

_**There'll be nobody home.**_

"What the…" Raven began before trailing off. She checked the link to make sure it was working. It was, and the status indicated that Beast Boy's communicator was on and working. Why wasn't he answering? Did something happen to him?

"Or maybe he chooses not to," the cobra hissed. Said reptile had suddenly appeared in the kitchen doorway.

Raven turned around and glared at it hatefully. "You keep out of this. I don't need your opinions."

"Alright. But you know I could be right," it reminded her cruelly. "You just don't want to sssay it yourself."

"Why can't I get rid of you? You're a damn hallucination!" Raven screamed.

"I don't know, Raven. Maybe it could be because you're still in denial. Or…" it said with a grin, "Because you're a couple cards short of a deck."

Raven looked at it in confusion. "What? Are you saying I'm-"

"A few watts short of a light bulb? One can short of a sssix pack? A few fries short of a happy meal? My, I'm creative. I could go on and on…"

"I'm not crazy!" Raven shouted.

"Oh really? Then how am I talking to you right now?" the green cobra asked her.

"Just…get out of my way," Raven huffed. She blew past the giant reptile out of the kitchen to her room. The cobra meanwhile fell to its stomach and slithered. Raven shut the door before it could follow her in, but had a sinking feeling this would do nothing to stop it. When she saw the giant reptile coiled up near her window, her fears were confirmed. Giving up, Raven sighed and slumped down on her bed again.

"Perhaps he just did not hear you. Try again," it suggested. Giving it a sneer, Raven pulled out her communicator and tried again.

"Beast Boy? Are you there?" she droned. Still no answer.

_**I've got the obligatory Hendrix perm.**_

_**And the inevitable pinhole burns**_

_**All down the front of my favorite satin shirt.**_

"Why isn't he picking up?" she asked desperately, as if it knew the answer.

"Perhaps he just doesn't want to talk to you," it said with a flick of its tongue.

"That's not true. That can't be true," she said in denial.

"I'm not sssaying it is. I'm just sssaying it could be," it said, giving her a fanged grin. "After all, you did run away from him when he said he loved you. My, you really know how to ruin things, don't you?"

"This isn't my fault! I didn't mean to hurt him!" Raven protested. "I was just shocked, that's all! That doesn't mean he should reject me like this!"

"You rejected him first, Raven. He tried, but you scorned him time and again. You've broken his heart, and now, he realizes just how vain his efforts were. You just aren't worth his time anymore. Don't you understand? He's given up on you."

"No. That can't be true," the mage moaned.

_**I've got nicotine stains on my fingers.**_

_**I've got a silver spoon on a chain.**_

_**I've got a grand piano to prop up my mortal remains.**_

The cobra rose up and started slithering around the room. "Look around you, Raven. You have so many books and valuables but you're lacking the one thing you want the most – a friend. You had it once, and now you've lost it."

Raven didn't answer. She felt the sting of tears forming in her eyes, but refused to let them fall.

"Beast Boy, come in. Beast Boy?" she tried again. Still no answer.

Raven slowly turned her head toward the giant reptile. "Did I love him?" she asked softly. The cobra closed its eyes.

"You should already know that," it said slyly. Not consoled in the least, Raven turned away and hung her head.

So this was it? She was back to being alone again? She had a chance to fix things and just like that – let it slip away? What was she to do now?

_**I've got wild staring eyes.**_

_**And I've got a strong urge to fly.**_

_**But I got nowhere to fly to.**_

Raven felt something in her die, like she lost the desire to go on. She could try leaving the tower, but where would she go? She could go to some other city, but she would never fit in. She could go to Azerath, but would still face the same prejudice. She could go to any number of planets or dimensions, but she would still be alone. No matter where she would go, she would be an outcast. She was sure of it. Where was her place now?

Without realizing what she was doing, Raven held up the communicator to her lips one last time.

"Beast Boy? It's Raven. I'm sorry. Could you please answer me?"

Nothing.

_**Ooooh, Babe when I pick up the phone**_

_**There's still nobody home.**_

Raven let the small device fall from her fingers. She was scarcely aware of the fact that the snake had disappeared, and she was once again alone.

She gazed at her surroundings. Everything was still there, except one thing was missing now – her heart. It had left her when she left her friends.

_**I've got a pair of Gohills boots**_

_**And I got fading roots…**_

* * *

"So, where do you want to go, BB?" Cyborg asked as the T-Car sped along the bridge.

"Tofu Dog," the changeling answered.

"No prob," the metal man replied.

Just then, the car's communicator beeped. "Yes?" Cyborg answered as he hit the button.

"Cyborg? Is Beast Boy with you?" Robin's voice asked over the device, sounding more than slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, tell him to answer his dang communicator. Star and I tried beeping him five times, but he didn't answer," Robin said angrily.

"What?" the shape-shifter asked in confusion. "Dude, you never called. My communicator never beeped." He reached into his pocket to pull it out, but found nothing there. His eyes widened as he slowly realized he didn't have it on him.

"Wait, don't tell me you forgot your communicator!" Cyborg yelled.

"I didn't forget it!" Beast Boy said in defense. "I put it in my pocket…"

He reached into his pocket, but this time gasped when he felt a rather large hole in it.

"Oops," he said. "It must have fallen out."

Cyborg looked at him in shock. "What? Man, I told you to clip it on your belt, grass stain, or else you might lose it! Now look what happened!" the metal man scolded. "And get a new uniform for crying out loud! I told you they were falling apart!"

"Heh heh. Sorry," the changeling said, blushing.

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Well, come on. We gotta go back to the tower and find it." Cyborg turned the car around and started heading back.

* * *

Ooooh, the cruel irony!! I'm a monster, aren't I? Sorry guys. Just so you know, I'm not doing this just for angst's sake, it's actually important to the story. Plus, being that I'm basing this off something else, there's not that much I can do with it. Hope you all don't kill me for it. Yeah, I know, the whole "communicator falling out of his pocket" thing was kind of lame. But I was busy, and that was the only thing I could think of at the time. Meh!


	17. Vera

In case you're wondering, I updated two chapters this time since both were so short.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Teen Titans. All lyrics, songs, titles, and themes pertaining to "The Wall" are property of Roger Waters and Pink Floyd.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Vera**

Affection walked frustratingly alongside the massive wall, tracing her fingers along the cold brick as she went. After her first fall from trying to climb it, she hadn't attempted to scale it since. Rather, she had resorted to brooding over what her options were next. Unfortunately, she had tried everything she could think of, and wasn't sure what to do.

"Well, well, look who we have here," said an eerie voice.

A lump formed in Affection's throat. That could only have been one person. Affection turned slowly to her left, and beheld a red-cloaked Raven with four glowing red eyes.

"Hello, Rage," Affection said coldly. The angry emotion let out a chuckle. "What do you want?" the purple emotion asked her.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your failure," she said with an evil smile. "You came close, I will give you that. But nothing can stop what I have set in motion."

"You monster!" Affection seethed. "How can you smile when Raven's destroying herself?"

"Because I am Rage. I do not want Raven to be happy. And when she is not happy, that means _I_ grow stronger." The red emotion laughed. "You and the others best be prepared. This mind – and Raven herself – is mine. She'll succumb to me very soon. I just thought I would give you a heads-up before it happens."

"You will not get away with this!" Affection shouted. "I won't let you!" Affection lunged at the Four-eyed Raven, but found herself blown back with a burst of Rage's powers.

"You little fool. You can't stop me. You're too weak," Rage said. "And you and all the others shall soon serve me. Get used to it."

"NO!" Affection shouted. She lunged again, but Rage disappeared with a red flash, her cruel laughter echoing in the distance.

Affection cried out in frustration and looked around in vein for the Red emotion. As she looked around, she noticed a yellow speck approaching her from the distance.

"Hello!" a Knowledge called from afar. The yellow-cloaked emotion was currently walking toward her, looking rather concerned. Affection waited patiently until the bespectacled emotion arrived.

"Hello, Knowledge," Affection replied softly.

"I see you haven't had much luck," the intelligent emotion observed.

"Well, let's just say Raven's being very stubborn," Affection lamented angrily.

"Yes, I can tell. Anyway, I came here because I had news about Raven's other emotions. Things are starting to go haywire, and I thought you would like to know."

Affection looked up, her attention suddenly focused on what the emotion had to say. "Why? What's happening?"

"Well, it's a lot of things really," Knowledge huffed. "I don't want to say this, but I'll just come out and tell you. Happy is dead."

Affection's hand fluttered to her mouth. "Happy? No!"

Knowledge nodded. "Yes, she has been for some time. She died as soon as Raven completed the wall." The yellow emotion made a gesture toward the huge structure to highlight her point. "After that happened, things started going downhill."

"Yes? What's going on?"

Knowledge adjusted her specs. "Well, once Happy died, Brave started weakening as well. She's still alive, but is rather sick. Wisdom has been trapped in her domain, and Rude…well, she's the only one who hasn't been affected much. Timid's power has grown, but that's not the worst part of it all."

"Let me guess. Rage is getting stronger?" Affection guessed.

The yellow emotion nodded. "Correct. Rage has been slowly gaining strength. I'm afraid at this rate…it won't be long before she tries to take over Raven entirely."

"I know. She just told me."

"You mean Rage was here? Oh my." Knowledge looked around, as if expecting her to pop out of nowhere.

"Yes. She said to me the same thing you've just told me," Affection said.

"That's not good for us. And as for the serpent, he's not making things much easier."

"The serpent?" the purple emotion asked.

"Yes, this could also be Rage's doing. Raven's guilt and fear of the changeling has taken form and manifested itself as a giant serpent. I'm afraid it's grown to the point where it's starting to influence her mind. I think it's lead her to become even more paranoid angry than before."

"Well, what can we do?" Affection asked desperately. "There must be something!"

"I wish I knew," Knowledge asked. "But I'm afraid I just don't know. It seems like no matter what we do, things just keep getting worse."

"Well, we have to try. There must be something we can do to stop this!" Affection yelled. She looked back at the wall, then at the yellow emotion. "Knowledge, I need your help. We need to figure something out before Raven goes completely insane. Now."

* * *

Raven slowly and unwittingly walked from her bed to her large bookcase. Upon looking over the dusty tomes and novels, she spotted something very familiar, a small book with a simple blue cover. She pulled out the old tome and opened the pages, revealing page after page of her handwriting. It was her old diary from when she was a child. As she flipped through it, she found a page that made her heart skip.

"Vera," the mage uttered. It was the page she wrote when she first met that girl over ten years ago. Raven never saw Vera again after the day she met her, but she would never forget her as long as she lived.

_**Does anybody here remember Vera Lynn?**_

_**Remember how she said that**_

_**We would meet again**_

_**Some sunny day?**_

Vera was the first person Raven had ever met who accepted her without question. She wasn't afraid of her, showed her no scorn, and didn't care one bit that she had strange powers or was half-demon. And that had created a memory that would stay in her mind to this day.

"I wonder what happened to her?" Raven said to herself. Probably all grown up by now, living a happy life with friends and family. The mage felt a familiar pang of sadness at the image.

_**Vera! Vera!**_

_**What has become of you?**_

_**Does anybody else here**_

_**Feel the way I do? **_

Raven wondered what her younger self would think if she saw herself now. Back then, she was so hopeful, but now, Raven felt like all the hope had gone from her soul. Like she had given up and accepted her fate.

For that matter, what would Vera think? Probably sadness. Maybe pity. That is, even if she remembered her. Raven didn't really much care anymore.

The empath angrily slammed the old volume shut and threw it across the room. Her hands clenched into fists as the frustration surged within her, but she managed to calm herself down. She had to control her emotions. For her own sake.

* * *

Beast Boy's eyes gazed out the car window as Cyborg neared the tower. The bionic teen was currently talking to the changeling, trying to offer some encouragement.

"Beast Boy, don't give up on her. You know how she is," he said.

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed. "I know, Cy. It's just so frustrating trying to reach her. She's like some butterfly you keep trying to catch, only to have it slip out of your hands at the last second."

A little impressed at the philosophical comparison, Cyborg half-grinned. "Well, Beast Boy, you know she's not good at dealing with emotions. What you have to do is sort out your own feelings for her first. How do you feel about her anyway?"

"Well, I…" the green teen trailed off. He cared about her like she was family. He wanted to always be there for her, to protect her when she was in trouble. Not to mention, she was _very_ good-looking.

"Oh my God…I do love her," Beast Boy said, unconscious of the fact that he was speaking out loud.

"Now that's more like it, Beast Boy," Cyborg said warmly. "About time you realized that."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Wait, you knew?"

"I had a feeling. But you needed to realize it yourself." Cyborg gave him an expectant look. "So, what are you going to do now?"

Beast Boy stared ahead. "I have to tell her."


	18. Bring The Boys Back Home

For those of you who clicked here first, this is the second chapter I updated today. Please read chapter 17 before this one.

By the way, I wasn't really sure how to make this one work. The meaning of these lyrics is kind of fuzzy and couldn't really find how to make them fit with this chapter. So if they seem a little awkward, well you know why.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Teen Titans. All lyrics, songs, titles, and themes pertaining to "The Wall" are property of Roger Waters and Pink Floyd.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Bring the Boys Back Home**

"Where are they? They should be back by now…" Raven said as she paced her room. "Did they leave me?"

Raven's fists slowly clenched again.

"I'll show them. I'll teach them to abandon me. I'll show them all who they're dealing with," she said with a scowl on her face. One of her books unexpectedly flew off her shelf, but she paid no heed.

Raven put a hand to her forehead and noticed she was sweating. Her breathing had become faster and her heart was starting to race.

"I must be sick," she casually observed.

* * *

When at last the T-Car pulled into the garage, Beast Boy leapt out of the vehicle, but was stopped by someone else.

"Hi, Beast Boy," Robin said, with a smiling Starfire next to him.

"Oh, hey Robin," Beast Boy said, sweat-dropping slightly. "When did you get back?"

"Just a couple minutes ago," their leader answered.

"Oh, cool. Heh heh," Beast Boy chuckled nervously.

"Beast Boy, you know you're supposed to keep your communicator with you at all times. How could you have lost it?" the wonder boy asked him frustratingly.

"Hey, it was an accident!" Beast Boy said, throwing up his arms.

"Yeah, but a really dumb one! For crying out loud, we're the Teen Titans, not the Aqua Teen Hunger Force!" Robin yelled.

"Alright! I won't do it again, okay?" Beast Boy replied. "Can I go now?"

"Well, don't do anything until you find it. Those communicators are very important, Beast Boy. If something happens…." When Robin was finally done with his lecture, he put his hands on his waste and looked at the bored changeling. "Okay?"

"Sure," Beast Boy said, not having listened to most of his speech.

A chuckling Cyborg patted Beast Boy on the shoulder. "Come on, man. I'll help you find it. It should only take a minute."

* * *

"I know this is really hard, Knowledge. But there must be something we can do," Affection said.

Knowledge shrugged. "I'm afraid I don't know. Raven's mind is in such a weakened state now I don't know how we could possible help!"

"I don't believe that! There must be a way. Raven wouldn't commit mental suicide like this! There's always a way out!"

Knowledge sat down and stared down at the grass, not saying a word. A frustrated Affection looked at her, then the wall, and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Affection. I don't know how we can stop this, we're only two emotions," Knowledge admitted.

Affection looked up to the dark sky overhead. "Perhaps not us. But all of us can," the purple emotion said.

"Excuse me?"

"Knowledge, I've been trying to do this all myself," Affection stated. "But I don't think I can do it alone anymore. I came very close a few times, but Raven's been resisting me the whole time."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you get it, Knowledge? Raven's been doing this herself. She's been so stubborn and selfish this whole time, she doesn't want to apologize and admit she was wrong all along."

Affection started pacing.

"We have to convince Raven that she's making a huge mistake. But I can't do it alone. We have to do it together. You, me, Wisdom, Brave, and the others."

"But what about Rage? She'll be resisting us," Knowledge observed.

"We'll have to stop her. But we have to hurry and unite the others. If we work together, maybe we can stop this."

A loud rumble interrupted their conversation. Both emotions looked up to see the already dark sky getting even darker. More clouds started moving overhead, and flashes of lightning darted to and fro.

Affection looked down. "We have to hurry. Come on, let's go!"

* * *

Raven sat on her bed, feeling very dizzy. It felt like she was coming down with a fever. She was hot, her head was thick, and she felt incredibly weak.

"What's happening?" Raven said, sounding afraid. Her mind was starting to drift, and she was having trouble focusing.

Raven shakily stood up and tried to walk over to her mirror. When she reached her dresser however, she stumbled. The mage tried to grab hold of something, but only succeeded in knocking most of her things off. Raven propped herself up on her hands so her face wouldn't hit the floor.

When she looked down, she saw something that made her heart skip. There among the scattered objects was a photograph in a simple wooden frame. In it were five familiar faces: a boy in a red and green suit, a metal man, a red-haired alien, a green boy, and the mage herself. It was a photo of the Titans, taken when they had gone on their trip to Tokyo.

Raven beheld it in awe, like she had just seen it for the first time. Cyborg was behind everyone, with his hands outstretched like he was giving a group hug. Starfire was standing next to Robin smiling her cute smile, and Robin giving a satisfied smirk to her right. Next to Robin stood Beast Boy, with his characteristic Cheshire grin and his arm playfully slung around Raven's shoulder to his left. Everyone looked so happy. Even Raven had a small smile on her face, like nothing was wrong.

As Raven looked at it, a crushing realization came to her. They were her friends. They were all she had. And now she had given them up.

_**Bring the boys back home.**_

_**Bring the boys back home.**_

If they died, if something happened to them, who would she have left? Nothing. Even though she was isolating herself, they were still around. If they had left her, truly left her, she would have nothing around her. No company, _nobody_ to talk to, nothing.

_**Don't leave the children on their own, no, no.**_

_**Bring the boys back home.**_

Raven put her hands to her mouth. What if they had gotten into a fight and were killed? What if they had left her? What if while she was sitting here, they had moved out without her knowing?

"No, they couldn't have!" she said out loud. What if they did? If they did, she would make them pay!

A screeching noise suddenly filled the room, causing Raven to jump to her feet. Her entire surroundings flashed red as a pulsating noise echoed in her room. The Titans' alarm had gone off. Normally the noise wasn't that bad, but at the moment Raven felt like a thousand machine guns were firing off around her.

Raven put her hand to her head as she got dizzier and dizzier. The room started spinning like some sort of sick merry-go-round, causing her to stumble against her wall.

Raven was faintly aware of a banging noise coming from her left. Someone was knocking on her door, but she couldn't make out whom.

"Raven? Raven, are you in there? We have to go." the voice called.

Raven rubbed her sweaty temple on her sleeve and looked at the door, but didn't answer. She felt like she had lost all control of her body.

"Raven, are you in there? Answer me!"

Raven slowly walked, more like stumbled, away from her wall. She let out something that sounded like a moan, but nothing else. The intense noise, flashing lights, and heat caused her dizziness to get worse, her head to grow hotter, and her limbs to grow weaker.

"Raven? Raven!" the voice kept calling.

Raven wasn't even aware she was falling. Before she knew it, she had collapsed on the ground. Her eyes closed as the flashing red slowly became replaced by a sea of blackness.

_**Is there anybody out there?**_

* * *

(Dodges thrown objects) I'm sorry! But if you think that's the end of the BBxRae interaction, think again. I know you might be frustrated, but don't give up just yet. Before Raven moves on, she has to destroy her own personal demons. I think you'll like the next couple chapters, because things are about to start getting intense for our two heroes. Oh yeah, I don't own Aqua Teen Hunger Force either, though it'd be sweet if I did. As always, please be sure to leave a review. Thanks!

Speaking of which, that's 18 chapters. Only eight left to go. Thanks God.


	19. Comfortably Numb

Here it is, the next pivotal chapter in the story. Just for your information, while this song isn't my favorite, this is probably the best song on the whole album. Rolling Stones ranks this in the top 500 songs _of all time_! If you can, I urge you, no, I _order_ you to listen to it! Now!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Teen Titans. All lyrics, songs, titles, and themes pertaining to "The Wall" are property of Roger Waters and Pink Floyd.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Comfortably Numb**

"Raven? Raven?" Beast Boy called as he banged on her door. Even with the alarm going off, he could hear that she wasn't answering.

"Where is she?" Robin asked as he approached. "Is she in her room?"

"I don't know," Beast Boy answered worriedly. "She's not answering!"

Taking out his communicator, Robin called for her. "Raven, are you there?" he asked. "Raven? There's been a bank robbery downtown!" When she didn't answer, he put it down and looked at the changeling.

"Beast Boy, use the emergency override code to open her door. I'm going to get the others. I'll be right back."

Gulping, Beast Boy entered the number on Raven's keypad, and with a whir, the door slid open. When he looked in, the first thing he saw was Raven collapsed on the floor with her face to the ground.

"Raven? Oh God, Raven!" Beast Boy yelled as he rushed to her side. As he carefully turned her over, he saw that her eyes were half closed and rolled back into her head, and her forehead was coated with sweat. Leaning down, he put his hand to her chest to see if she was alive. Thankfully, she was breathing and her heart was beating, but this did little to calm him. He looked around to see if maybe she was attacked, but there was no sign of break-in, and her body seemed perfectly fine.

_**Hello?**_

_**Is there anybody in there?**_

_**Just nod if you can hear me.**_

_**Is there anyone at home?**_

"Raven, can you hear me?" he asked her. The mage didn't reply; her head only rolled slightly to the left.

"Robin? Cyborg? Somebody get in here, quick!" he called.

"Beast Boy, what's wrong? Did you find her?" Robin asked as he and the others arrived.

"Oh no!" Starfire shouted when she saw the empath.

"Beast Boy, what's wrong? Is she alright?" Robin asked as he dashed over.

"I don't know! I found her like this!" Beast Boy replied anxiously.

"Raven, Raven, can you hear me?" Cyborg asked. He put a hand to her forehead, then to her chest. "She's burning up."

As he spoke, Raven's breathing became steadily more rapid, and her body began trembling.

"Cyborg, what's happening to her?" Beast Boy asked.

"It looks like she's going into shock!" Cyborg replied. "Don't move her, I have to get something from the medical bay."

_**Come on, now,**_

_**I hear you're feeling down.**_

_**Well I can ease your pain**_

_**Get you on your feet again.**_

Robin turned to his teammates. "Cyborg, you get whatever you need to get. Starfire, cut that alarm!" Starfire nodded, and flew off in a green streak, leaving Robin and Beast Boy alone with the barely conscious mage.

"She's not responding. That can't be good," Robin said next to him.

"Come on, Raven, snap out of it!" Beast Boy shouted desperately. "Please, answer me!"

"Relax, Beast Boy. It's going to be alright," Robin tried to comfort him by saying.

Beast Boy could feel his eyes watering. In his arms, her trembling became steadily worse until he thought she would have a seizure.

"Here, lay her down," Robin said. Beast Boy complied, laying her down gingerly. He then grabbed a pillow from her bed and placed it under her head just in case.

"Raven, please be alright," Beast Boy whispered. He was too worried to even notice the alarm going silent.

_**Relax.**_

_**I'll need some information first.**_

_**Just the basic facts.**_

_**Can you show me where it hurts?**_

Raven could barely make out the shapes moving around her. Everything was so blurry, she could barely see. Above her, she could see a green shape.

"Beas…?" she barely whispered. The green shape above her turned its head and started saying something. Next to him, another shape, this one masked, leaned over her. It's mouth started moving, but she couldn't hear what it was saying. Was it Robin? Maybe it was, but she couldn't tell.

"_What's going on? Where am I?"_ her mind asked.

_**There is no pain you are receding**_

_**A distant ship, smoke on the horizon.**_

_**You are only coming through in waves.**_

_**Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying.**_

She was only aware of two things, one that she was shaking, and the other that she was very hot. Had she been more conscious, she would have been worried, but she could only stare blankly ahead. The confusing mixture of shapes and colors had become so confusing, Raven felt like she was no longer awake. Like it was all a dream.

_**When I was a child I had a fever**_

_**My hands felt just like two balloons.**_

_**Now I've got that feeling once again**_

_**I can't explain you would not understand**_

_**This is not how I am.**_

Cyborg rushed in, carrying a needle and some other medical supplies. Behind him, Starfire appeared in the doorway, looking just as worried as before.

"What's that?" Beast Boy asked.

"I think she's going into shock. This will bring her heart rate and breathing back to normal," the metal man explained. "Here, help me with her arm."

_**I have become comfortably numb.**_

Beast Boy rolled back her sleeve and supported her arm while Cyborg went to work. He carefully rubbed the area with antiseptic and applied a tourniquet. Then, he took out the needle and gently injected the fluid into her arm.

_**O.K.**_

_**Just a little pinprick.**_

_**There'll be no more aaaaaaaaah!**_

_**But you may feel a little sick.**_

Raven felt something stab her arm. The unexpected pain caught her off guard, and she unconsciously let out a painful scream.

"Aaaaaah!"

Hearing her shriek, Beast Boy's eyes widened. "What's wrong? What happened?" he asked anxiously.

"Relax, she'll be fine," Cyborg answered. Surely enough, Beast Boy noticed her trembling begin to subside, and her breathing slow.

"There, I think she'll be okay," the metal man said.

"What are we going to do with her?" Beast Boy asked, still kneeling by her.

"We have to get her to sick bay."

_**Can you stand up?**_

_**I do believe it's working, good.**_

_**That'll keep you going through the show**_

_**Come on it's time to go.**_

"Will she be alright, Cyborg?" Starfire asked.

"What I gave her will put her under, but we have to get her there just in case something else happens," he explained.

"Well, she can't go with us," said their leader. "Cyborg, you'll have to stay here and watch her. Beast Boy, you're coming with us."

"No!" the changeling suddenly protested. Robin looked at him, shocked.

"Please, don't make me go," Beast Boy asked. "I can't leave her like this."

"Beast Boy, she'll be alright. I know you're worried, but we have to go!"

"I can't leave her like this!" Beast Boy repeated.

"Robin," Cyborg said, causing the leader to turn sharply to him. "I think you should let him stay," he said calmly.

Seeing the earnest look in Beast Boy's eyes, Robin sighed in frustration.

"Well, they're only common thieves. Starfire and I might be able to handle them by ourselves," he grudgingly admitted. "Alright, you can stay."

"Thanks, Robin," Beast Boy said.

"But if we need backup, you _have to_ join us, okay, Beast Boy? Now you two get her to the medical bay," Robin ordered them. "Stafire and I will leave now."

"Alright. Just call us if you do need backup," Cyborg said.

"Right. Star, let's go," said the boy wonder.

"Farewell, friends!" Starfire said as they departed.

"Alright, Beast Boy. Help me get her up," Cyborg said. He reached around her back and sat her up. Using his right hand, he grabbed hers and wrapped it around his shoulder, while Beast Boy did the same thing with the other arm.

_**There is no pain you are receding**_

_**A distant ship, smoke on the horizon.**_

_**You are only coming through in waves.**_

_**Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying.**_

Raven felt herself slowly being lifted off the ground. She looked and saw a green shape to her left, while a darker shape was to her right.

"Raven, please be alright," a familiar voice said.

"_Beast Boy?"_ the mage thought.

What was happening? Where was she going? Was this even real? The shapes and lights moved by as she felt herself being rushed somewhere, but where that was she didn't know. Nothing seemed real anymore, like everything had become merely an illusion.

Visions started passing in Raven's head. She saw her mother, then her father. She saw herself when she was only six, and she saw Vera, just as she remembered her. But these were not real. Vera, and the girl Raven was back then, was only a memory. She was someone different now, someone without hope.

_**When I was a child**_

_**I caught a fleeting glimpse**_

_**Out of the corner of my eye.**_

More visions passed by her eyes. Visions of her old master, Zaor, and the various people that had caused her pain throughout her life. More images of her father and mother flashed, then Malchior, then soon followed by those of her teammates. Starfire appeared, followed by Robin, then Cyborg, Beast Boy, and even Terra.

Everyone she had ever know, everyone who had affected her was now appearing before her very eyes, like some horrible movie projector playing inside her head. Every terrible moment, every person who had betrayed her or caused her pain was now in front of her.

Just then, the cobra appeared, smiling at her devilishly. This was followed by Trigon, then Malchior, all wearing the same expression. Raven tried to look away from the vision, but couldn't. Even when she closed her eyes, she could see them. There was no escaping them.

As her feet dragged, Raven was unaware of her eyes flashing from violet to red and back again. Her cape to, started flickering colors as the world around her slowly faded, like she was drifting off into a deep sleep.

_**I turned to look but it was gone**_

_**I cannot put my finger on it now**_

_**The child is grown,**_

_**The dream is gone.**_

At last, Beast Boy and Cyborg arrived in the medical wing, carrying the sick empath.

"Okay, put her on the bed," Cyborg said. The two gently laid her back and rested her head on the white pillow. Taking another needle, this one a sedative, Cyborg injected it into her arm.

"Here. This should help her sleep," he said. With that done, he and Beast Boy hooked her up to the monitoring equipment.

"Her vital signs appear okay," Cyborg observed as he watched the screen. "I think she'll be alright."

"Thank God," Beast Boy breathed. Turning to Raven, he gently clasped her hand and leaned forward.

"This is all my fault," he whispered as tears stung his eyes. "Raven, I'm so sorry. I…I abandoned you. This is my fault." He lowered his head and kissed her hand. "Please, be alright. I promise, I'll never leave you again. No matter what happens. I don't care even if you throw me out the window a thousand times. I wont' leave you again, ever. Just please be okay."

_**I have become comfortably numb.**_

* * *

Raven was now surrounded in a world of black. Her leotard began glowing and her entire body stung like a million hot needles were piercing her. She screamed out in agony as the pain racked her body and began clawing at her leotard furiously. With one hand, she ripped a large chunk of fabric away, revealing a solid patch of red underneath. She continued to rip and tear as black gradually gave way to red.

When she was finally done and every last thread had been removed, she collapsed on her hands, panting deeply. Now, instead of black, she was wearing a leotard of solid red, except for a large, black symbol of a raven adorning the chest. Her cloak too had shifted from blue to a bloody red color.

When her breathing slowed back to normal, the mage opened her crimson eyes. All four of them.

* * *

Yeah, I know. Why do I have to end here? Because I'm sadistic, that's why! (laughs evilly) Well, rest assured, it will continue. So chill. ;)

Oh, just to clarify, that last scene took place inside Raven's head. Sorry if that part was confusing.


	20. The Show Must Go On

Again, since these were fairly short, I decided to update two at once.

Also, unless otherwise noted, all scenes involving Raven in these next two chapters take place in her head.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Teen Titans. All lyrics, songs, titles, and themes pertaining to "The Wall" are property of Roger Waters and Pink Floyd.

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Show Must Go On**

Raven blinked twice, unaware that she was now staring through four bright crimson eyes instead of two. She took a moment to look around, and felt a wave of panic when all she saw was pitch black darkness all around.

_**Ooooh, Ma, Oooh Pa**_

_**Must the show go on?**_

_**Ooooh, Pa. Take me home**_

_**Ooooh, Ma. Let me go**_

"Where…am I?" she asked, still on her hands and knees.

"Well, well, well, look what the demon cat dragged in," a familiar voice hissed.

Raven didn't need to look to know what it was. Steadily, she rose to her feet and turned around.

"What do you want, serpent?" she sneered, beholding the giant reptile.

The green cobra stared at her with equally red eyes, and flicked its tongue as it usually did before it spoke.

"Nothing. I just decided to meet you upon your arrival."

"Well since you seem to know everything, perhaps you can tell me where I am?" Raven asked in an impatient tone.

The snake slithered around her in a circle. "You are at the moment in one of the worst places in the world, your own head."

"My mind?" Raven asked. She took another look around. "Where is everything? Why isn't nevermore here?"

"It ssseems as though you are unconscious at the moment," the snake replied. "And you are in the deepest recesses of your sssubconscious, well away from your other emotions. Not much ssscenery around here, I'm afraid."

Raven snorted and folded her arms. "Well, that is just peachy. So what happens now?"

"Things are changing, darling. Thanks to your actions, things aren't what they once were. Why, you have even changed, my dear Raven."

The serpent stopped and turned its back on Raven. It's hood slowly shifted into a large mirror, and the reflection in it caused Raven to jump back.

_**There must be some mistake**_

_**I didn't mean to let them**_

_**Take away my soul.**_

_**Am I too old, is it too late?**_

"No!" she shouted. "What – what's going on?" She looked down at herself, seeing the red cloak and red leotard with a black raven plastered across the chest. "What's happened to me?"

"It ssseems you've finally let your rage go," the snake said, turning back around.

Raven continued to look at herself, feeling oddly not as alarmed as she should have been. "How did this happen?"

"Raven, you let this happen. How else do you think it could have occurred so easily?" the reptile asked. "You wanted this."

Raven looked up and unexpectedly smirked. "I guess so," she said slyly.

"Ssso I guess that leaves the question, what are YOU going to do?" asked the reptile.

Raven turned away and looked down, brooding. "Everyone I've ever gotten close to, every friend I've ever made, and every person I've fallen in love with has betrayed or abandoned me." She lifted her head and stared blankly forward. "There is no going back now."

"Oh?"

Raven turned back toward the giant snake. "I have had enough. I've had enough of people turning their back on me. I've had enough of people hurting me and breaking my heart. I have taken it my whole life, but no more!"

As she spoke, her voice rose until she was shouting.

"And I swear," she snarled. "They will pay. They will all pay."

"Heh. Ssso this is the path you choose?" the snake asked.

Raven threw her head back and laughed. "I did not choose this. They forced me too," Raven said, not elaborating on who "they" were. "Now, tell me how I get out of here."

The snake cocked its head. "There is only one way out of here." After it finished, a doorway slowly faded into existence in the empty space to Raven's right.

"Will that lead me out of here, or just to another part of my mind?" Raven asked.

"That is up for you to sssee," the snake answered, cryptic as always.

"I guess so," Raven chuckled and took a step toward. Before she reached the door however, she abruptly turned back toward the reptile and snarled.

"As for you, _Guilt_, I've had enough of your visits and your cryptic messages." The mage lifted her hand, and shot a black ball of darkness at the reptile, hitting it square on.

The reptile was thrown back, landed in a heap of its own coiled body. Smirking, Raven looked away and stepped through the doorway.

_**Ooooh, Ma, Ooooh Pa,**_

_**Where has the feeling gone?**_

_**Ooooh, Ma, Ooooh Pa,**_

_**Will I remember the songs?**_

_**The show must go on.**_

The cobra meanwhile, rose up, frowning at the door that Raven had previously occupied.

"Well, I'd say she's in a bit of a bad mood," another voice said. To the cobra's right, another figure in red approached. This one looked just like the Raven that had left, outfit and all, minus the black Raven symbol.

"Rage," the snake acknowledged.

"Greetings. I have been meaning to see you for a while, my dear apparition," Rage said in a low voice.

"What are you up to?" the snake asked, clearly not exactly thrilled the violent emotion was there.

"Just checking up on my dear Raven. It seems she's finally gone off the deep end and rejected her guilt. I must really thank you, though. You have been a great help to my plans," Rage said devilishly.

The snake hissed out a laugh. "My pleasure. Only…I wish Raven could have accepted her blame in all of this. Now she has taken to blaming others."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," Rage cackled. "But we shall see very soon where she goes from here."

"Yesss," the snake hissed. "We shall sssee."

* * *

In the medical bay, Beast Boy hadn't moved from the unconscious Raven's side.

"How is she holding up, Cy?" Beast Boy asked hopefully.

"She's fine so far. I'm going to run some tests on her to see what happened," the bionic teen said reassuringly.

Turning back to the pale mage, Beast Boy grabbed one hand and with the other, lightly stroked some violet hair away from her face.

"Raven, if you can hear me in there, I'm sorry," he whispered quietly enough that only the mage could have heard him had she been awake.

"If you can hear me, I'm sorry," he repeated. "I promise I'll never leave you again, no matter what. I, I love you Raven. I love you very much. Just please be alright."

* * *

Affection and Knowledge were running across Nevermore's landscape when the purple-clad emotion suddenly fell to her knees.

"Affection, are you alright?" Knowledge asked as she bent down to examine her.

Affection winced as a young voice echoed loudly inside her head. Beast Boy's voice. Her eyes widened, and her mouth hung open.

"He…he loves me," Affection whispered.

"What? Who?" Knowledge asked.

Affection still didn't answer. Her eyes shut, and suddenly her body started glowing a vibrant violet hue. Taken off guard, Knowledge stumbled back, almost losing her glasses in the process.

"Affection? Affection, what is wrong?" As she watched, the purple emotion's body lifted into the air, and she glowed even brighter until Knowledge was forced to turn away. Then, ever so slowly, the emotion descended and the light died down. When it was over, Affection stood there, apparently unharmed. Only, there was something different. Her cloak had turned an even deeper shade of purple, and her eyes seemed to glow with an even brighter energy than before.

"Affection?" Knowledge asked cautiously. "Are you alright?"

"No, not Affection anymore," she replied. The emotion cocked her head toward Knowledge with a smile. "You can call me Love."

"Love?" Knowledge asked, repeating her name. "Why, amazing! You've transformed! You appear…"

"Stronger, yes," Love answered. "It's Beast Boy. He, he loves me, Knowledge! And look, now his love has strengthened me!"

"I see! Wow, this is unlike anything I have seen before! How are you feeling?"

"Better than ever," Love answered. And she did, too. She felt stronger, and felt like someone had injected new life into her.

She looked up, and saw the storm clouds had not rescinded, but were getting even darker. On top of this, the wind was blowing and flashes of lightning still darted to and fro overhead.

"Well, we cannot stay here! We have to get to the other emotions and find Raven" Knowledge said.

"Right. We'll free Wisdom first; she can tell us what to do," Love said. "Come on, we have to hurry!"


	21. In the Flesh

NOTE: This is the second chapter I updated today. Read the previous chapter before this one.

AN: some lyrics have been cut out of the chapter, mostly because they didn't really fit and might be kind of offensive for some. In this song, Pink imagines he's the leader of a neo-Nazi society. His father was killed in World War II, and now he's becoming the same thing that killed his father. Likewise, Raven is now imagining herself as the very thing she hated and _almost_ killed her friends! (Just so you know, Pink Floyd is not pro-Nazi, they did this as a protest of those mindsets.)

Oh, remember in Chapter 7 I told you to pay attention, because it would be important later on? Go and read it again if your memory's fuzzy, and you'll see. Irony!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Teen Titans. All lyrics, songs, titles, and themes pertaining to "The Wall" are property of Roger Waters and Pink Floyd.

* * *

**Chapter 21: In the Flesh**

"Love, slow down, I can't keep up!" Knowledge huffed. Ahead of her, the purple-cloaked emotion was speeding ahead toward the portal leading to Wisdom's mountain.

Said mountain was currently enclosed by some kind of strange force field.

"Oh no, no wonder she's trapped," Love said as she stood on that sand shore. "This must be Rage's doing."

"Affection!" Wisdom shouted. The emotion had suddenly appeared from behind the barrier. "Am I glad to see you! Can you get me out?"

"What is this?" Love asked, looking at the barrier.

"Rage did this. She trapped me in here. Raven's being controlled by anger, and there's nothing I can do!"

Love scanned the barrier up and down. "I'll see what I can do."

Love gently touched the barrier, and felt a slight shock. Love closed her eyes and focused on the barrier, focusing on what was holding it down. She then opened them, raised her hand, and a purple wave flowed from her fingers onto the shield. The shield glowed a soft violet color and gradually faded away until there was nothing left.

"Amazing! Nothing I did could break that thing down!" Wisdom said, practically leaping from where she just stood. She paused, turned around, and eyed the violet emotion curiously. "You seem…different."

Love nodded. "You can call me Love. Beast Boy's love has strengthened me. And now I'm going to finally put an end to all this. But I'm going to need your help."

"Well, I think it's clear that now only you can reverse the events that are transpiring," Wisdom said. "Perhaps your newfound power can finally lift Raven out of this."

"We can only hope," Love said. "What do you suggest we do next."

"We have to get Brave, then try to convince Rude and Timid to join us. If we can defeat Rage, we can stop this. We'll even be able to resurrect Happy." The emotions nodded.

"We're doing this for Happy," Love said.

"For Happy," the others repeated.

* * *

Raven walked through the doorway, and the first thing she came upon was a dark tunnel. The only light came from an orange-ish glow at the end. As she looked, she saw that the tunnel was flanked by rows of four-eyed Raven statues; wings outspread and mouths open as if stuck in an endless caw.

Without wasting time, Raven took a step forward and made her way down the dark corridor. As she neared the end, she saw that the light came from two torches flanking another doorway. Before Raven could reach it, the light from the torches erupted. Caught off guard, Raven raised her hands in a fighting stance and they swirled with dark energy. She watched as the flames leapt off the torches, grew, and transformed into two fiery humanoids. She recognized these things: they were Trigon's minions. Or, what used to be his minions.

They did not attack her, however. The two stared at her for a moment with fiery eyes, then stepped aside and bowed.

"Raven," one said in a deep, demonic voice.

"What?" the mage asked.

"My lady Raven," the other said. "We have been waiting for you."

"For me?" Raven asked curiously. "I thought you served my father."

"Your father is long since defeated. We serve you now," the one explained.

"Queen Raven, you are our master now," the other said, bowing again.

The red-cloaked mage smirked. "Arise," she instructed, and the two resumed standing. "Now perhaps you can tell me what lies behind this door."

"Why, your servants of course."

"Yes, your servants. They are waiting for you."

"Come with us. We will take you to them."

"Yes. We shall take you to them."

"Good. Now step aside and open it," Raven commanded. The two obeyed, and slowly pulled open the massive doors.

Raven was greeted by a bright, orange-red light. She squinted her eyes at first, but as they adjusted, she beheld a vast barren landscape. The sky was red and the ground was cracked and bare, save for a path that led right down the middle. On either side of the path was a multitude of demons and monsters, some of which Raven hadn't even seen before.

When she entered, every one of them laid eyes on her. Raven knew what they were here for. They were here for her. And she smiled.

As Raven proceeded down the path, the creatures stooped and bowed their heads in reverence. At the end, the path became a set of stairs leading up to a tall, wide, elevated platform that looked like it was carved out of the ground. At the back of the stage was a huge crimson backdrop with a black raven symbol in the center, making it look almost like a stage. Two smaller banners flanked the platform, both bearing the same sign.

_**So ya**_

_**Thought ya**_

_**Might like to**_

_**Go to the show.**_

Raven ascended the stares and took a look at the banner, and the four-eyed raven symbol. She knew what it was – that was _her_ symbol. Gone was the mark of Scath: Trigon's symbol. They served _her_ now.

With an evil grin, Raven turned to the multitude of demons, and raised her arm, making a claw-like gesture with her hand. As she did, the audience of monsters erupted in wild cheers. She basked in the wild applause, feeling for the first time in her life like a queen. When the cheering died down, Raven stepped forward to address the crowd.

_**To feel that warm thrill of confusion,**_

_**That space cadet glow.**_

"So you all thought you would see Raven, the daughter of Trigon?" she yelled, her four eyes blazing like torches. "Well, you are all mistaken. The old Raven – the Raven you knew before – is dead! The new Raven is here! And I stand before you, in the flesh!"

Another cheer rumbled through the audience of monsters.

_**I've got some bad news for you sunshine,**_

_**Pink isn't well, he stayed back at the hotel**_

"And as for Trigon," she continued. "Trigon is no more! _I_ killed him! Therefore, I am your new master! And now…"

She paused, smiling evilly.

"I will finish what Trigon started. My entire life, I was betrayed, hurt, and tormented by the same people I loved and tried to protect, but no more! I have seen their true nature, and now the mortals of earth will _burn_!"

The monsters cheered again, until Raven shushed them with a motion of her hand.

_**And they sent us along as a surrogate band**_

_**We're gonna find out where you fans really stand.**_

"All the weaklings will die by my hand, and in their place I will build a new world! A better one out of the ashes will rise!"

"Yes, Lady Raven! We will serve you!" one of them shouted. The others howled in agreement.

"Queen Raven!" another one shouted in its deep, demonic voice. "We have a gift!"

"A prisoner!"

"Yes, a prisoner!"

"_Prisoner! Prisoner! Prisoner!"_ the others changed.

"Bring it to me!" Raven commanded.

She watched as the demons parted to make way for an object, large and green. She eyed it curiously, knowing it could only have been one thing.

The demons were carrying a green wolf. All it's paws were bound, and its snout was muzzled. Its legs were fastened and suspended from a wooden pole, which they used to carry it forward.

"Well, well, well. I didn't expect this," Raven hissed. She descended the stairs as the green wolf was placed on the ground before her. "Beast Boy."

She stooped down to look in the wolf's eyes, which stared back at her. She could sense the fear, and she loved it.

"You always were too trusting for your own good," she whispered. "Cut him."

The demons did as instructed, and they cut the ropes holding him. The wolf rolled onto its paws and backed away, growling.

"What's the matter, Beast Boy? Afraid?" Raven asked. She thrust her hand forward, and enveloped him in black energy. The changeling was transformed painfully back into his human form, and he stumbled to the ground. When he saw her approaching, his eyes widened and he backed away fearfully.

"You know, you always wanted to be by my side, Beast Boy. Here's your chance." Raven laughed, and shot another wave at him. This time, the shape-shifter's body grew tremendously. Fangs sprouted from his mouth, and thick hair erupted from his skin. In his place now stood the Beast, whose form dwarfed even many of the demons around him.

"There. Now come to your master," Raven instructed. The Beast slinked forward, and lowered its head. Reaching up, Raven began stroking its head, scratching its ears, and winding her fingers through its thick, green fur.

"There. Good boy. Now you'll never leave me," she whispered again. The Beast only replied with low rumble that sounded almost like a purr. Raven petted it gently, almost lovingly, one last time, and hovered back up to the podium.

"Now, my fellow demons," she shouted. "There is nothing that can stand in our way. Not the Teen Titans, not anyone! Our time is now! We will strike in the very place my father chose – Jump City!"

A deafening roar erupted from the crowd. The monsters jumped in place, thrust their arms, and chanted her name.

"_Raven! Raven! Raven! Raven!" _

Raven drifted from the stage back down to the path. She thrust her hand forward, and a black bolt darted forth to the back of the crowd. The air darkened until a massive portal opened up in its place.

With a motion of her hand, Raven signaled for the others to follow her. Right behind her, the Beast followed closely, then the others.

"_Raven! Raven! Raven! Raven!"_ they continued to chant.

"And so, it begins," Raven whispered.

* * *

Just to clarify again: Raven is still unconscious, and the scenes in this chapter involving her are imaginary, even the Beast. Sorry if that was confusing.

Five chapters left! Woot! And I'm finally almost done with classes, too. I admit, it's going feel good to get this done.


	22. Run Like Hell

Another week, another chapter. Again, I'm sorry for the late update. The last couple weeks I've been very busy and haven't had much free time on my hands. Although it's probably not the best song off the album, this one here is my favorite! I think it's because of the really catchy guitar riff in the beginning.

By the way: in the previous chapter, I said to look back at chapter nine. I was wrong, it was supposed to be chapter _seven_. (does Homer Simpson voice) D'oh! And just so we're clear, everything involving Raven in this chapter is just an unconscious hallucination (a dream pretty much).

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Teen Titans. All lyrics, songs, titles, and themes pertaining to "The Wall" are property of Roger Waters and Pink Floyd.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Run Like Hell**

"How is she looking, Cy?" Beast Boy asked from the bedside. The bionic teen glanced from the monitor over to the changeling.

"I think she'll be fine. From the looks of her charts, it looks like she had a nervous breakdown and then went into shock."

"A nervous breakdown?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg nodded his head. "Yep. When someone is under extreme stress or duress, it can happen."

"Oh," the shape-shifter replied. Hearing this little fact made Beast Boy feel even guiltier, like he was the one who did this to her. Then again, he probably did.

"So it really did kill you inside," he whispered into her ear. "I'm such a jerk. If only I hadn't been so stubborn…"

"Don't worry, man. She's going to be okay. When she pulls out of it, you'll be able to talk this through with her."

Beast Boy nodded weakly. His gaze shifted from Cyborg back to the unconscious mage.

"I wonder what she's dreaming about right now?" the changeling pondered out loud.

* * *

"HA HA HA! That's it, go! Go!" Raven shouted to her minions as they poured out of the portal. The mage hovered above the army of charging demons, with the Beast leading the way. Before them lay their first destination for destruction: Jump City. The very city she had spent years of her life trying to protect. It was now in full view, standing against the horizon in all its glory, and completely ignorant of the destruction that was about to befall it.

_**Run, Run, Run, Run, Run, Run, Run, Run,**_

_**Run, Run, Run, Run, Run, Run, Run, Run.**_

"Take no prisoners. Leave nobody alive!" she barked from above. "If my 'friends' show up, I will deal with them."

Of course, by friends, she meant the Teen Titans, her former teammates and friends, now the people she set out to destroy.

_**You better make your face up in**_

_**Your favorite disguise.**_

_**With your button down lips and your**_

_**Roller blind eyes.**_

"Titans, go!" Raven laughed. She stretched out her hand and a ball of black energy grew around her hand. It continued to grow and swirl until she let it go, and sent it colliding into the side of a building. The ensuing explosion rippled the air as shards of glass and metal fell to the ground.

The Beast, with the flaming demons behind it, charged into the city streets. Upon seeing them, the hordes of civilians screamed and frantically ran in the other direction.

Nothing escaped the swarm. Cars were overturned (and some exploded), windows shattered, lamp posts bent and smashed, and everyone unfortunate enough to be caught were met with the same fate.

"Ha ha ha! That's it, run! Run for your pathetic little lives!" Raven shouted maniacally. The empath picked up a nearby car with her powers and flung it into a crowd of fleeing civilians.

The Beast, almost treating it like a game, would wait and pounce, wait and pounce on the people as they fled. Meanwhile, Raven and her demons continued to make chaos. Doing more damage than anyone was Raven, whose delight seemed to grow with every smashed car, every destroyed building, or every innocent person killed.

_**With your empty smile**_

_**And your hungry heart.**_

_**Feel the bile rising from your guilty past.**_

A squad of police and swat cars pulled up, and Raven watched in amusement as they pulled out of their vehicles. Did they really think they could stop her?

One of them gave the order to fire, and a volley of bullets came flying at the enraged mage. The mage threw up a black barrier, and simply watched passively as the bullets bounced harmlessly off her shield. When the last bullet was fired, Raven lowered her barrier and smiled.

_**With your nerves in tatters**_

_**When the cockleshell shatters**_

_**And the hammers batter**_

_**Down the door.**_

_**You'd better run!**_

"My turn!" Raven growled. Raven picked up a flaming car, and hurled it at the crowd police. The vehicle landed with a loud smash and sent them fleeing like rats. The flames must have caught a gas tank, because the car soon exploded. Cars around it started exploding as well, and those too close were engulfed in the inferno. Raven watched in delight as those who didn't die immediately ran off, engulfed in fire.

"Pathetic," the half-demon mused. "No wonder we always had to do all the dirty work."

"Raven!" someone shouted. Raven spun around, finding herself staring at her three former teammates. Robin stood in the center, flanked by Cyborg on one side and Starfire on the other.

"Stop this at once!" Robin ordered fiercely.

"Make me," Raven hissed. With a flick of her wrist, she picked up several objects and flung them at the Titans, who dodged them at the last second.

"This is it, Raven, you've gone over the edge!" Cyborg yelled, priming his sonic cannon.

"I didn't want this to happen! You forced me to!" Raven shouted. She squinted her four crimson eyes and deflected the ray Cyborg fired at her.

_**Run, Run, Run, Run, Run, Run, Run, Run,**_

_**Run, Run, Run, Run, Run, Run, Run, Run.**_

Starfire flew up and started launching bolts at Raven, which she deflected with ease. However, Raven soon found it troublesome having to deal with three at the same time. Raven glanced down, and seeing a birdarang flying at her, moved to dodge it.

Cyborg raised his hand and fired again, but was blocked at the last second once more. Starfire zipped around the enraged half-demon like a mosquito, while Robin tried to assist from the ground.

"Enough!" Raven shouted after her patience was gone. With a scream, she engulfed an entire building in her black energy, lifted it, and dropped it on Cyborg. With a loud crash, the building landed on him, squashing him like a bug.

"Cyborg, no!" Starfire screamed. The furious Tamaran flew at Raven, catching her with a punch that knocked Raven off balance. The half-demon spun in the air, but only for a moment, and managed to fly out of the way before the alien could strike again.

"HA!" the mage laughed. With her black energy, Raven pelted Starfire with a fallen fire hydrant. Hitting her square on the head, Raven smirked as the alien drifted to the ground in a daze. Robin attempted to leap up and strike, but was quickly swatted away with a blast of her powers.

Thrusting one hand forward, Raven used her powers to pick up a fallen lamp post and crush one end into a point. As Starfire slowly got up to face her, Raven launched it at her with all her might.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted from below. The boy wonder darted forward, but was too late. He watched in horror as the post impaled Starfire, emerging clear on the other end.

Robin gave a heart-wrenching scream as he watched his fallen princess collapse. Up above, Raven gave a heartless chuckle.

_**You better run all day**_

_**And run all night.**_

_**Keep your dirty feelings**_

_**Deep inside.**_

"RAVEN!" Robin shouted. Lightning fast, the boy wonder leapt on top of a nearby truck, did a leap kick off a building, and hit the mage with a kick that sent her to the ground. Before she could get up, Robin struck with his staff, sending her flying against the wall.

Raven opened her four eyes and looked up to see Robin holding his staff in one hand and a birdarang in the other.

"This is it, Raven. You've gone far enough," he growled furiously.

Raven chuckled. "Are you going to kill me Robin?"

"You bet I am. I don't know what happened to you, but I'm going to stop you here and now!"

Raven scowled. "I never wanted this, Robin. I had no other choice! You _gave_ me no other choice! _You_ started all of this!"

"Whether that's true or not, I'm going to finish it!" he seethed. He raised his staff as if preparing a coup de grace.

The mage gave a sinister chuckle and smiled. "Oh Robin, you always were too confident for your own good."

Robin gave her a puzzled look, but before he could say anything, a green blur pounced on him from behind. The Beast had arrived, and wrestled Robin to the ground like a rag doll. He tried to fight the Beast off, but was no match.

The half-demon got to her feet, and watched the spectacle unfold. After wrestling for a moment, the Beast pinned the boy wonder on his back. The huge animal paused for a moment, as if beholding his prey, then in a flash came down with his fangs on the helpless teen's neck. Raven watched as Robin's form struggled for a moment, and then went limp.

The Beast shook him for a moment with its mouth, then dropped its prey and sulked toward Raven. The animal's mouth was now covered in blood.

"Good boy," Raven whispered as she gave it another path. Raven turned her head and could see the destruction of jump city continue to unfold in the distance.

"Now, what do you say we watch the show?" The Beast gave a submissive nod, and Raven climbed onto his back. With a kick of her legs, the Beast carried her toward the ensuing carnage.

"That's it! Leave nothing untouched!" Raven shouted, riding through the streets on the Beast like a crazed horseman.

A moving object in the distance caught her eye. It seemed like a car, no several cars, were trying to escape.

With a grin, Raven floated off the Beast and pointed at the fleeing vehicles.

"Fetch," she commanded. With a snarl, the Beast took off, with several demons following him.

_**And if you're taking your girlfriend**_

_**Out tonight**_

_**You'd better park the car**_

_**Well out of sight.**_

The Beast and the band of demons pursued the nearest vehicle like a cat chasing after a mouse. Raven followed close behind, watching with amusement.

"Hey, over there!" the mage shouted as the car rounded a bend. "Ha ha ha ha ha!"

The car sped down the street, but the Beast was faster. The green behemoth sped ahead, then leapt at the vehicle from the side. The car swerved away, but then had to swerve yet again to avoid hitting a fire hydrant. The strain proved to much, and with a loud ski, the car flipped over.

The demons descended on it like a pack of vultures, and Raven watched as the doors were forced open and the passengers were pulled out. One was a boy, the other a girl, both of them looking like they were in their late teens. Obviously, boyfriend and girlfriend caught in a bad situation.

"How cute," Raven gushed falsely.

_**Cause if they catch you in the back seat**_

_**Trying to pick her locks,**_

_**They're gonna send you back to mother**_

_**In a cardboard box.**_

_**You better run!**_

Raven chose to turn her head, not watching what the Beast did with the occupants. It wasn't long however before the Beast, leading the swarm of fiery demons, sped down the burning street again in search of more prey.

* * *

"Thanks for freeing me! Now what took you so long?" Brave shouted as she emerged from the statue she was trapped in.

"You weren't exactly much help either," Rude remarked sarcastically. Said emotion had also been rescued moments earlier.

"I'm sorry! We've been…busy," Love apologized.

"Well, maybe you can explain to me just what the hell's been going on?" Brave asked. "Nevermore's gone crazy!"

"It's all Rage. It seems her power has grown so much she is imprisoning the other emotions," Knowledge explained.

"This does not bode well for us. I am afraid it will be difficult to undo what she has set in motion," Wisdom added.

"Well, I'm not about to give up now! We've come to far!" Love protested.

"We will battle Rage when the time comes. For now, we have one more emotion to deal with," Wisdom explained.

"Timid, right?" Brave asked.

"Yes. Now if you do not mind, I think we had better get moving and find her before it is too late."

* * *

"Here we are," Love remarked as they stepped through the portal. "I forgot how…depressing this place was."

"Well gee, I wonder why that is," Rude muttered.

"Enough, Rude. You are not helping," Wisdom scolded.

"Well, I swear, when I get my hands on Timid, I'm going to-"

"Brave! Please calm down!" said Wisdom again.

"Please don't fight. This isn't helping us right now," Love begged. "There's the maze!"

"And there you are!" Brave shouted, eying the domain's resident gray-cloaked emotion.

Seeing the green emotion, Timid yelped and scrambled for a place to hide.

"Hey, come back here! Take it like a woman!" Brave said as she ran after her.

"Enough, Brave! I won't say it again!" Wisdom stated firmly.

Brave paused in her pursuit, crossed her arms, mumbled something, and then backed off.

"Why are you going after her anyway?" Love asked.

"Because her fear is part of the reason we're in this situation!" Brave replied.

"I'm sorry," Timid whimpered with tears budding in her eyes. "Please, don't be mad at me! I didn't mean to do any of this!"

"Like it or not, you sure helped out," Rude commented.

"Back off, Rude," said the purple-cloaked emotion. Stepping forward gently, Love approached the fearful emotion. "We know you didn't mean any of this. We know you never would hurt Raven on purpose. And you are very sorry, aren't you?"

Timid sniffled and nodded weakly.

"Good. Then you can still help us," Love said softly. "But you have to cooperate. If you stand with us, we can defeat Rage and save Raven."

Timid nodded again. "Okay. I'll help you; I swear I will, even if you don't like me anyway."

"Wonderful. Thank you Timid," said Wisdom. "But we need your help first."

"Just how do you expect her to help us anyway?" Brave asked.

"Well, she can start by summoning the apparition she created," Wisdom explained.

"What apparition?"

"The serpent," Wisdom continued. "The thing that has been torturing Raven since its birth, invisible to all but us and Raven herself. It was a product of Timid when she began repressing her feelings of guilt."

"I didn't mean to! It just happened. Please, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," Timid begged.

"It's alright, Timid. But if you want to help us, you need to find it and draw it out so we can speak to it," Wisdom explained. "You are connected to it, aren't you?"

"I…I don't know if I can do it," Timid sniffled as she wiped away a tear.

"You have to try, Timid. For all of us," Love encouraged.

"Well, alright," Timid grudgingly agreed. "I'll try."

The emotions stepped back as Timid placed her hands to her temples. The meek emotion concentrated, and swirls of grey began moving around her body. The swirls eventually gathered into a single spiral, which shot from her body and landed in a spot on the ground. From where the energy hit, a grey portal opened up, and it steadily grew in size.

"I can feel its presence," Love said as she stepped toward the portal. "Now!"

Love thrust her hand forward, and out came the giant cobra, encased in a purple glow. Every emotion's eyes widened at seeing the giant creature. Upon seeing them, the green reptile thrashed and struggled to break free. For a moment, it did, and ran off in the opposite direction.

"Don't let it get away!" Wisdom shouted.

"I'm on it," Brave said. Leaping fearlessly, she tackled the large creature, wrestling it to the ground and pinning its head to the floor. It continued to struggle and almost broke free again, but was bound again by Love's energy. Brave climbed off as the other emotions gathered around it.

"What is this? Releassse me now!" it hissed in a voice that was unusually similar to Beast Boy's.

"Not so fast," Wisdom said. "You have gone on far enough. We're going to end this madness once and for all."

"Ha! And just how do you expect to do that? Raven will never come back! She is too far gone!"

"That is where you are wrong," Love said with arms crossed. "She isn't gone. Some part of her is still alive and sane. And once we defeat Rage, we're going to reach that part of her and bring her back."

"Good luck. Even if you defeat Rage, you'll still have me to deal with," it hissed with a grin. "Yow!"

The creature yelped in pain as Brave stomped on its tail.

"Brave!" Love scolded.

"What?" the emotion asked innocently.

"If I wasn't held down, girl, I would bite your hand off!" it shouted, glaring at Brave venomously.

"Enough. Listen to me, Guilt," Wisdom said, addressing the serpent. "We're going to stop Raven's madness, and you're going to help us or else."

"I'd listen to her if I were you," Brave said. "There are six of us and one of you. Well, five of us if you don't count Timid." Said emotion lowered her head.

"Speaking of Timid, now that you're here, maybe you'll answer how you were created," Love asked.

The snake flicked its tongue. "Sssimple. Timid's power grew after Beast Boy had rejected her. Unlike Rage, however, Raven chose to repress her. Ssso, Timid spawned a means by which she could express herself without actually facing Raven in person. Thus, you have me."

"I'm sorry," Timid apologized yet again.

"And how exactly are we supposed to get rid of you, then?" Love asked.

The reptile grinned. "Wisdom is the wise one. Why don't you ask her?"

"It's easy and it's difficult," Wisdom chose to explain. "When Raven rejected the fear aspect of Timid, the emotion responded by putting all of Raven's fears into physical form. Only when Raven chose to accept her fear did they go away. This here is only an apparition, but it operates on the same principle."

"So you are saying that for this thing to go away, Raven has to accept her guilt?" Love asked.

Wisdom closed her eyes and nodded. "Easier said than done though, I am afraid."

"Well, we can worry about that after we defeat Rage," Knowledge said as she adjusted her specs. "Love, you are our only hope now. Only you can defeat Rage."

"But you aren't alone. We got your back the whole way," Brave said with a pat on the shoulder.

Love smiled warmly, but before she could say a word, the ground in the center of them erupted in flames. The emotions and Guilt backed away, while Timid screamed and hid behind Brave. The column of flames soon died down, revealing the demonic emotion herself, Rage. Said entity threw her head back and cackled maniacally.

"So, plotting behind my back, huh? Think you pipsqueaks have a shot at beating me? Well, you're sadly mistaken!"

Rage shot a spiral of flames at the feet of the emotions, causing them all to jump back.

"I've let this go on long enough. It's about time I ended you once and for all. And once Rage has consumed you all, I will stand alone!"

"No!" Love shouted. The purple-cloaked emotion stepped forward bravely. "We've let _you_ go on long enough, Rage. You're not going to hurt Raven anymore."

Rage narrowed her four eyes and grinned. "And what are you going to do about it? You think you have a shot at beating me, Affection?"

"Not Affection anymore," Love said firmly.

"Well, whatever you call yourself," Rage growled, "You're about to be nothing but ashes when I'm through with you."

Noticing the others approaching, Love waved them back. "The rest of you, stay back. This…this is my fight."

Rage laughed again. "Look whose playing hero with me! Yes, go ahead, stay back! They won't help you anyway. Though if I were you, I'd be on my knees pleading for their help."

"Well, if I were you, Rage," Love said as she raised her cowl and got into a battle stance, "I'd be the one begging for help."

* * *

Yee-ha! Only four chapters to go!

I'm sorry if the first half of this chapter was rather brutal. Even I thought it was kind of harsh. But if you're wondering why on earth Raven is doing this, she's insane, people! She's not herself! Plus, rage tends to make monsters out of all of us, doesn't it?

Anyway, thanks for your patience and reviews. I'll try and update ASAP.

One more note: I will probably be changing my Pen name here very shortly. I know it sounds kind of late to do that, but I'm going to be setting up an account on fictionpress, and I want the names to match. When I do change it, rest assure you will know in advance. ;)


	23. Waiting for the Worms

Did I update quickly enough, this time? I almost didn't get this out today, because an unexpected stiff neck (and I mean stiff) made it hard to write. BUT, I pulled it off, and I'm glad I did.

In the album, "the Worms" is the name of the Neo-Nazi society Pink imagines. They also represent the bad ideas and illusions that have infested his head and caused him to go insane. Likewise, Raven is acting on those ideas in this chapter.

Again, due to them not fitting, some of the lyrics have been omitted. Just google the rest if you're curious. Oh, major catfight ahead…

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Teen Titans. All lyrics, songs, titles, and themes pertaining to "The Wall" are property of Roger Waters and Pink Floyd.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Waiting for the Worms**

In the distance, pillars of smoke rose into the sky while buildings burned below. The once-proud Jump City had been reduced to rubble and ashes. Away from this spectacle of carnage, Raven's army marched. Raven herself sat perched atop the Beast, while a pair of demons carried a large banner bearing her symbol from behind. The rest of her minions followed her in a column that filled the entire rode and stretched on for over a mile.

In the middle of a neighborhood, Raven held out her hand, and the column came to a stop. The half-demon hovered off the beast to the street. With a wave of her hand, the ground split and a platform of rock, concrete, and dirt jutted into the air, forming a platform. The minions then set down the banner behind it, giving it the appearance of a stage.

_**Eins, zwei, drei, alle!**_

_**Ooooh, you cannot reach me now**_

_**Ooooh, no matter how you try**_

_**Goodbye, cruel world, it's over**_

_**Walk on by.**_

Hovering up to the top and settling on the platform, Raven waved her hand and the column continued to march.

"Mortals of Jump City, hear me!" Raven shouted, her demonic voice carrying out like she was speaking through an amplifier.

"I have spent my life protecting you and your wretched kind. All I received for it was misery and suffering! Not one ounce of gratitude or thanks did I ever get! Now, you will go through the same pain I was forced to live with!"

The marching demons gave a tumultuous cheer.

"Know this, your time is over! I will finish what my father started! I will wipe your kind off of this world _forever_!"

Raven shot a fireball toward a nearby home, sending it up in flames. From inside, she heard the screams of the occupants and laughed.

_**Sitting in a bunker here behind my wall**_

_**Waiting for the worms to come.**_

_**In perfect isolation here behind my wall**_

_**Waiting for the worms to come.**_

Raising her hands toward the sky, a black wave of energy in the form of a raven erupted from her body and shot into the air. The energy hit the sky, and from that point on the blue sky gradually changed into a fiery red. Dark clouds formed in the sky, blocking out the sun, until the entire world was enclosed in a dark red tint. With another motion, Raven opened up another portal, and out began pouring even more demons.

"Little by little your world will burn," Raven shouted, shooting more fire at random targets. "First this city, then the next, then the next…"

Raven thrust both her hands toward another house, and it erupted in an even bigger explosion than before.

"Until you all are nothing but ashes," Raven finished.

_**Waiting to cut out the deadwood.**_

_**Waiting to clean up the city.**_

_**Waiting to follow the worms.**_

* * *

Rage and Love stared each other down while the other figures backed off. Whatever was about to go down would be explosive. The two emotions rose into the air, still circling each other in a tense standoff.

As they expected, Rage struck first. A bolt of red launched from her hand toward the purple-clad emotion. Instead of blocking it, Love chose to jump out of the way. Rage didn't stop, however, and sent more red energy her way. After dodging three more, Love finally threw up a purple shield to block the fourth.

"What's the matter, to afraid to even fight back?" Rage laughed. She hurled another at Love, who jumped out of the way again. This time however, the emotion leapt into the air, and struck back with a bolt of purple.

Rage raised a shield to defend herself, then promptly responded with another attack. At the same time, Love launched another attack, and for a moment red mingled with purple in a violent display of light.

"Haaa!" Love shouted, increasing the strength of her beam. Rage was forced to back up, but responded soon by strengthening her own beam. The intense energy proved too much, and an explosion erupted in the middle of the clashing emotions. The watching emotions were forced to shield their eyes from the intense burst, while Timid cowered behind Brave even further.

The blast had barely died down when the two emotions went at it again. Again, Rage struck first, this time with a straight-up punch. Love dodged the first one, but Rage didn't waste any time in sending a follow-up to her stomach. The purple-clad emotion doubled over in pain, but rolled away before the crimson emotion could land another.

"Come on, Love! Go! Go!" Brave shouted.

"You can do it!" Wisdom shouted, joining in.

"Yes! You…you should be able to defeat her!" Knowledge added. The other emotions, even Timid and Guilt, eyed her curiously.

"What?" the bespectacled emotion asked.

With a roar, Rage raised both her fists and brought them down on Love, but the emotion proved to quick again, and her fists instead smashed into the ground.

Love rolled away and got to her feet, panting. With a second to spare, she mentally sized up her opponent. Rage was strong, admittedly stronger than she had expected. Raven's mental state had allowed her power to grow unchecked.

But then again, she was stronger too.

"Tired already? I'm just getting warmed up!" Rage yelled, laughing. Rage held up her hand, and in it grew a rather large fireball, which she hurled at Love.

Love moved out of the way just in time, the flames singing the edge of her violet cloak. This wasn't good. If she wanted to win, she would have to go on the offensive, and soon.

Love all but leapt at Rage, and tackled her to the ground. The red-cloaked mage grunted in shock as she was planted on her back.

"You sicken me!" Love shouted, throwing several punches at Rage's head. Rage's hand reached up and grabbed at her face, obstructing her vision. Her other hand managed to find Love's shoulder, and she used her grip to throw Love off. This time, Rage wound up on top, and with one hand grabbed her head and smashed it off the ground.

"Oh my," Wisdom remarked.

"Come on, Love! Get up! Don't let her do that to you!" Brave continued to shout.

Using her hands as leverage, Love rolled back, her legs throwing Rage off. Love promptly shot to her feet, and spinning around, hit Rage with a purple blast that sent her flying backwards.

With a few seconds to spare, Love put her hand to the back of her head and tried to ignore the pain that had shot up.

Rage wasn't down for long, and in a moment she was back on her feet, charging at Love like a rabid bull. She let out a furious roar and came at Love with a kick, but managed to hit nothing but air. With fast hands, Love deflect Rage's next few incoming shots. Spying an opening, she shot a quick jab at the red emotion's gut. Rage grunted and paused, and that was enough for Love to strike back. In quick succession, she hit Rage in the chest, stomach, then twice in the face before finally landing a fierce uppercut that sent Rage to the floor. She tried to get up, but was sent flying back again by a purple blast.

"Yeeeah, Love! That's it! Wooooo!" Brave continued to cheer.

With a snarl, Rage got to her feet and shot into the air. Thrusting her hands over her head, she focused her powers into a large, red sphere that rapidly grew, and within seconds launched it at Love below. Reacting quickly, Love threw up a force field, but the impact of the blast was enough to knock her off balance for a moment. The emotion stumbled, letting her defenses drop.

Not letting up, Rage brought her hands together and launched another crimson bolt at Love. Spotting it out of the corner of her eye, Love brought her hands up to fire back. Purple and red clashed again, and it wasn't long before another explosion erupted between them.

Love squinted and brought her hands up to cover her gaze, but a second had barely passed when she saw four crimson eyes emerge from the light fast as a bullet. Rage virtually speared Love, bringing her painfully to the ground. She grabbed a fistful of Love's hair and yanked, causing her to cry out in pain. Not content with that, the enraged emotion thrashed at the one below her like a wild animal.

Love brought her hands up to defend herself, but she then felt Rages hands close around her neck like a vice grip. Love choked and sputtered, and could feel her windpipe closing. She tried to push Rage off, but the demonic avatar was too strong.

Rage grinned sadistically and tightened her grip as Love's thrashing gradually grew weaker.

"Say goodnight, Love," Rage growled in satisfaction as said emotion's eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Face it, you never had a chance. You've failed, just like every other time."

Suddenly, Love locked eyes with Rage and scowled. She stopped struggling, but Rage watched curiously as Love's eyes turned violet. Her eyes glowed brighter and brighter, and the crimson emotion could feel a powerful force growing around her.

Rage released her grip, but it was too late. A purple explosion shot out underneath, and the emotion was thrown off with a cry of shock.

Love hovered back to her feet, nursing her bruised neck, but her eyes didn't stop glowing.

Scowling, Rage bared her teeth and narrowed her eyes. "You will pay for that." She launched a red wave at Love, but her attack was promptly blocked and deflected back at her.

Rage moved to clear it, and she did clear it, but she didn't notice Love's own attack coming at her. By the time she noticed it, it had already hit her, and Rage was thrown back again.

Before she could get up, Love grabbed Rage by the shoulders and hoisted her up. She soared into the air, and swinging her around like an airplane, threw the red-cloaked emotion back to the ground. Rage bounced like a stone and rolled along the ground before coming to a painful stop.

"You hurt Raven, you hurt her emotions, and you hurt her friends," Love said as she descended toward her.

"And I won't let you do it anymore!" she shouted. With an open palm, she loosed another purple bolt that struck Rage squarely in the chest. With a pained grunt, she stumbled back and fell. After lying there for a moment, Rage weakly rose to her knees.

"Impossible…" she panted in disbelief. "I…am Rage! How…could a weakling…like you…defeat me?"

"Haven't you heard, Rage?" the violet emotion asked with a smile as she touched the ground. "Love conquers all."

A wave of violet tendrils flowed from her fingers and enveloped Rage like a rope. Rage struggled weakly to get free, but the tendrils gripped her too tightly. As she struggled, they grew brighter and brighter, and she cried out in desperation. The tentacles of energy continued to envelop Rage until only her eyes could be seen.

"Now…go back to the bottom of Raven's mind where you belong!" Love shouted. With a final flick of her fingers, Rage disappeared in flash of purple light. The ground she was standing in was now as bare as if she was never there.

After a few seconds of silence had passed, Love breathed out a huge sigh of relief.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Brave said, almost tackling Love. "You showed that bitch!"

"Wonderful job, Love," Wisdom congratulated.

"Yes, a most impressive display," Knowledge added.

"Wasn't that impressive," Rude commented.

"Con…congratulations," Timid barely squeaked.

"Man, when did you learn moves like that? That was incredible back there!" Brave asked ecstatically.

"Thank you," Love said, blushing. "I'm…not used to fighting," she added.

"I'm not surprised," Wisdom said.

"So, is she dead or something?" Brave asked.

"No," Love quickly added. "She is part of Raven, after all. But she has lost her power, and her grip on Raven's mind has been broken."

"So what do we do now?" Rude asked.

"Raven is in here somewhere," Love said. "We're going to find her and straighten her out once and for all. And you," she said, pointing at the giant cobra, who had been silent this whole time, "You will help us."

* * *

_**Waiting to put on a black shirt.**_

_**Waiting to weed out the weaklings.**_

_**Waiting to smash in their windows**_

_**And kick in their doors.**_

Raven watched idly as her army stormed through the streets, leaving a trail of destruction. Getting bored with watching though, Raven lifted herself off the earth platform and descended toward the street.

"Leave nothing alive!" she barked. "Leave nothing…"

Her voice trailed off when she spotted a tiny object on the ground below her. Screwing up her four crimson eyes, she beheld a small circular object. Forgetting the world around her for a moment, Raven stooped down and picked it up. In her hand was a tiny, copper disc. A penny.

Something within Raven stirred. She didn't know why, but this simple object made her feel strange, almost disturbed.

_**Waiting for the final solution**_

_**To strengthen the strain.**_

_**Waiting to follow the worms.**_

Then, she remembered.

Beast Boy. Beast Boy had given her a penny, his lucky penny the day her father came. It was practically nothing, but she had held onto it like the most valuable treasure in the world. It was more than just a penny; it was almost a piece of Beast Boy's heart. It had showed her that he cared.

They – her friends, the Teen Titans – they had cared. They were there for her in her darkest times, when she needed them the most. Raven felt her heart beating faster, and the memories played in her head like slideshow on fast-forward.

"Oh Azar…" she breathed. "What have I done? _What have I done_?"

She had betrayed them. Raven had become the very thing she hated. She had turned her back on her friends and everything she had stood for. All for what? Out of anger? Out of jealousy? Out of fear?

And now Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg were all dead, and Beast Boy was now a mindless killer. All because of her.

An explosion shook her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see a car in flames, probably done by one of her minions. Her minions? She glanced around at the flaming monstrosities all around her. They were destroying everything. They were killing everyone. They were doing it because _she_ told them to.

Wait, this isn't what she wanted. This isn't what she had fought her whole life for! How could she spend her life fighting against her demonic side only to give in to it at the end?

"No, no, no," the moaned, grabbing the sides of her head "This can't be happening."

When another explosion rippled the air, Raven immediately got to her feet.

"No! Stop! Stop!" she shouted, trying to get their attention. "Stop! Please, you're destroying everything!" But they didn't stop. Raven hovered into the air and put her hands to her mouth to try and make her voice louder.

"Stop! I said stop!" Nobody listened to her. Neither the Beast nor the demons paid her any heed. They simply went on killing as if she no longer mattered.

"Beast Boy! Garfield!" she yelled, hoping to catch the Beast's attention. "Beast Boy, please, listen to me!"

It was useless. She may very well have been shouting from another planet. There was no stopping what she had started

"Stop! Stop! STOP!" Raven screamed, every cry growing more desperate.

* * *

Beast Boy was still sitting by Raven's bed when suddenly her heart monitor spiked. The changeling's ears picked up the monitor beating more and more rapidly, snapping him out of his repose.

"Cyborg? Cy, what's going on?" he asked, scared.

"I don't know," Cyborg said as he rushed to her bed. "Her heart rate's going crazy."

Beast Boy noticed Raven's eyes begin to twitch like she was under distress.

"Great. BB, you might have to hold her down," Cyborg said as he grabbed something off the counter.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy asked desperately.

"I don't know!" he shouted while Raven's heart rate continued to climb. Beast Boy glanced back at her face, and at this point Raven's eyes snapped open. The mage shot up in her bed and gave a blood-curdling shriek.

"STOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Raven stared straight ahead for a moment, completely unaware of those around her. Her eyes then closed, and she collapsed back down onto the mattress.

Too stunned to do much of anything, the two Titans stared in shock at the now-still mage, whose heart rate had now returned to normal.

"Uh…" Cyborg stammered. "You okay, BB?"

"Yeah," the changeling squeaked. "My uniform's all soiled, but I'm okay."

Once he had gotten over his shock, Beast Boy gave Cyborg a puzzled look.

"Do you have any idea what just happened?"

The metal man shook his head. "No clue."

Beast Boy stared blankly at Raven's still form for a while, as if contemplating something.

"Um, BB?" Cyborg asked, slightly uneasy about the look he was seeing.

Then, an idea popped into Beast Boy's head. It was a crazy one, and probably dangerous, but hey, when was he ever rational?

If he couldn't tell what was going on in Raven's ahead, he would go see for himself.

"Uh, look after her Cyborg. I gotta go," Beast Boy said quickly. By the time Cyborg could even register what he said, the shape-shifter was already out the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Cyborg shouted after him.

"It's okay, Cy! Just don't leave her!"

"Oh no! BB, get back here! Don't do anything stupid, now!" But he knew his words were falling on deaf ears. He had an idea what Beast Boy was doing, but there was no stopping him. Plus, leaving Raven at this point would be the worse thing to do.

Shaking his head, Cyborg sat down near the monitor. "Good luck, man."

Getting to Raven's room was the easy part. Unfortunately, he didn't know where to go from there. After his first encounter with her special "item", Raven had probably taken the time to hide it.

"Come on, where is it?" Beast Boy asked as he searched her room. He looked through her dresser drawers and in places she would probably kill him for rooting through, but it had to be done.

"It has to be here somewhere," he moaned as he rooted through one of her chests. He now how dangerous that probably was, but at this point he didn't care. All that mattered was getting to her.

"Yes! Here it is!" he exclaimed proudly, finding the object at the bottom of one of her drawers.

In his hand he held a mirror – Raven's mirror. The portal into her head.

"Come on, magic mirror," he said. "Do your work." When nothing happened, Beast Boy quickly grew frustrated and shook it.

"Come on, come on!" he growled. "You did it before when I wasn't even trying! Come on, you stupid-"

Before he could finish, a hand reached out, grabbed his head, and pulled him through. With a surprised yelp, Beast Boy was sucked into the mirror.

* * *

"Oof!" he grunted with a thud. Dusting himself off, Beast Boy got up and surveyed his surroundings, and gasped.

The landscape around him looked dead all over. The ground that wasn't bare was covered in brown, prickly grass or dead flowers. The few trees which dotted the landscape were gnarled and dead, and over everything hung a dark, overcast sky.

"Where the heck am I?" he asked. Then, suddenly, the landscape looked familiar to him. He had been here before.

Dead flowers and grass…

"Wait! This is what's her face's domain," Beast Boy said out loud. The Pink version of Raven! The happy one! But if this was her domain, what happened? And where was she now?

"Hello?" Beast Boy called out hesitatingly. When nobody answered, he started walking forward. "Hello?"

"Okay, Beast Boy," he said unceasingly. "You've been here before, you just gotta remember. Gotta find Raven."

A short while later, Beast Boy's eyes spotted something on the ground. Something pink. The changeling's eyes fixed on the object, and they couldn't look away.

He had a horrible feeling he already knew what it was. Heck, it was pretty obvious what it was. A pink cloak, and underneath…what appeared to be an immobile body with its back turned to him.

Gulping, Beast Boy slowly crept toward it, despite his mind's protests. He was merely feet away from it, with one hand outstretched, when something grabbed his shoulder.

* * *

Yeah, I know, another damn cliffhanger! I'm sure you all hate me by now. But hey, things are finally starting to look up, aren't they? I hope these last couple chapters haven't been too dark, this story's been very angsty and I've been trying to lighten it up here and there with some humor.

Plus, as far as battle scenes go, while I normally don't like writing them, I for some reason rather enjoyed this one. I think it turned out pretty well. Oh, and for those that might have missed it, I'll be changing my name very soon, probably this week or next, but I'll be sure to let you know in advance.

Anyway, thanks for reading, and as always, let me know what you thought!


	24. Stop

Another chapter out in less than a week! I'm on a roll! This is another great chapter because there are literally only 7 lines of lyrics total. The song itself is only 30 seconds long. Fancy that. As for the chapter itself, originally I was going to update this two at a time, but this ended up being a lot longer than I originally intended. Lots of stuff to wrap up.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Teen Titans. All lyrics, songs, titles, and themes pertaining to "The Wall" are property of Roger Waters and Pink Floyd.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Stop**

Raven slowly, hesitantly, opened her eyes. She was no longer in a street surrounded by burning buildings, but a dark, damp room with bars on the exit. A prison cell.

"What? Where am I now?" she groaned, looking around.

_**Stop!**_

_**I wanna go home**_

_**Take off this uniform**_

_**And leave the show.**_

"You're in your own head, of course," answered a voice sounding a lot like hers.

"Who was that?" Raven asked quickly.

A dark figure moved into view, revealing a brown-cloaked version of Raven.

"_Wisdom_?" the mage asked. "Wha-what are you doing here? How did I get here?"

Wisdom closed her eyes and cleared her throat. "You were brought here after we found you in your dream. We decided to place you in this cell in case you were still acting…violently. We're keeping you here until further notice."

"But why?" Raven asked angrily, then paused. "Wait, wait a moment…how did I get here? Am I unconscious?" she asked, eyeing the emotion suspiciously.

"Well, yes," Wisdom answered. "You have been for quite some time. You're dream had made it difficult for us to-"

"Wait? What dream?" Raven interrupted.

"Yes. I believe once you got here, you were lead into a realm of your subconscious that you thought was reality, but it was really all just a hallucination."

"So wait," Raven queried. "All those things that happened earlier…my transformation, Beast Boy, the demons…that was all just a dream?"

Wisdom nodded. "Yes. All of it was a dream. I think you probably knew that on some subliminal level, but refused to see it. Don't believe me, just look for yourself."

Raven looked down at herself, and surely enough, her leotard was back to its normal black color and her cloak a solid blue. For a brief, fleeting moment, her eyes lit up.

"So then I didn't do all of that! My friends are still alive and Beast Boy's…" She paused, and her face grew sad yet again. "It doesn't matter. I might as well have. I let myself become a monster. I…I betrayed everything and everyone I ever stood for."

_**But I'm waiting in this cell**_

_**Because I have to know…**_

Wisdom shook her head. "Don't be too hard on yourself, Raven. Rage and Guilt can do terrible things to the mind. We all are lead astray at some point in our lives. What really matters is whether or not we steer ourselves back onto the correct path."

Raven continued to stare at the ground, not consoled in the slightest.

"Anyway," Wisdom continued, "I must be going. I have matters to tend to. But do not worry, we will be back for you soon."

Wisdom disappeared from the cell door, leaving Raven by herself. The dejected mage continued to stare mindlessly at the ground. How could she go back now? How could she ever face her friends knowing what kind of things she had done to them, real or not?

_**Have I been guilty all this time?**_

She knew she could never face it again. But still, that ever-lingering question came back to haunt her: was this really all her fault? Was she the one who was responsible for this mess in the first place? She didn't know. She wasn't sure of anything anymore.

"I'm sorry," Raven said, as if the Titans could hear her. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Wisdom strolled down a narrow pathway, where the rest of the emotions were gathered.

"How is she?" Love asked.

"She's okay. I believe she's regained some level of sanity down now and is ready to speak to," Wisdom answered.

"Good. Poor Raven. She must be so sad now," Love lamented.

"HA! Listen to yourself moan!" the giant cobra hissed, flicking its tongue at them indignantly. "Raven is guilty as charged! She deserves to stay locked in her head forever."

"Oh lighten up, will you? Sheesh, and I thought Rude was annoying," Brave shot back.

"All of you calm down. This is not helping-"

Love stopped suddenly in the middle of her sentence, eyes widening.

"Love? Love, is something wrong?" Knowledge asked.

"He's here," the purple emotion answered.

"Who? Who is here?"

"Beast Boy! He's in Raven's mind!" Love said excitedly. She dashed down the path and shot into the air.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Wisdom shouted after her.

"I have to go find him! Don't worry, we can continue when I get back!" Love called back.

Down below, Wisdom slapped her hand to her forehead.

* * *

Using her newfound sense, Love tracked Beast Boy's aura through Nevermore. Surely enough, he was currently in Happy's domain. She hadn't been to Happy's realm in a while, but she knew it wouldn't be good.

When she finally arrived, all her fears had been confirmed. The sky was dark, the ground was barren, and the trees were gnarled and dead.

"Oh," the emotion gasped when she saw it. But she couldn't stop now, she was on a mission.

It didn't take her long to find the thing she was looking for – a small, green object below in a purple uniform. Upon closer inspection, Love saw that Beast Boy was approaching a bright, pink object. It could only have been one thing, and it wasn't good.

Love landed softly as a feather a short distance behind him. She saw that he was approaching Happy's dead body as if to touch it, and she rushed up to stop him.

She really should have called his name out first, but not really thinking at the moment, Love grabbed his shoulder. The changeling jumped up as if he had been cattle-prodded, and spun around in an instant.

"Yaaaah! Who – what – " He paused, panting, when he saw Love standing in front of him.

"Raven?" Beast Boy squeaked. She looked exactly like Raven, only her face seemed gentler, more feminine, more affectionate, and dare he say it…even more beautiful?

Then, he shook his head in frustration. "Oh, that's right, you're not her. You're one of her…um, what were you again? Emotions, right?"

Love nodded silently. Beast Boy meanwhile blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, as he did often when he got nervous.

"Heh heh…sorry about that. You kind of scared me, is all."

Love smiled warmly, almost letting out a giggle. "It's okay. Beast Boy, right?"

"Yeah! While we're introducing ourselves, who are you? I think I've met you before." He put his hand to his chin, as if he was puzzled. "I think you were the nice one. Is that your name? Nice? Or Niceness, or something?"

This time, Love giggled, and her hand fluttered to her mouth. "No, that's not my name. But here, we'll ask questions later. First, let's get you out of this horrible place. Here, follow me."

Love led Beast Boy through Happy's domain, out the portal leading to the next realm. The two came to a stone walkway, where they soon entered through another doorway.

"I don't remember going this way. Are you sure this is the way out?" Beast Boy asked nervously.

"We're not leaving yet, silly," Love answered.

When they stepped into the other side, Beast Boy saw a beautiful beach outstretched before him. They had come to an island under a bright, blue sky. One side was a vast ocean, on the other the beach met a line of trees that no doubt led to a forest.

"Where…where are we?" Beast Boy asked, staring at it in awe.

"My home," Love answered. "I…wanted you to see it. I've been wanting to see you in person for a long time."

Beast Boy shook his head, as if snapping out of a daydream. "Okay, who are you? And what the heck's going on in Raven's head? She's going bonkers on the outside!"

Love's face saddened for a moment. "Raven…is going through a tough time. What you saw back there was Happy's domain, only it has been destroyed by recent events, along with the emotion herself."

Beast Boy gulped. "So that body I saw back there…that was her?"

Love nodded sadly. "Yes. She has been dead for some time, but…" she breathed a sigh, "she won't be for much longer."

"Okay, so Raven hasn't been happy at all," Beast Boy observed. His ears then drooped, and his gaze fell. "This is all my fault, isn't it?"

Love shook her head. "Beast Boy, you mustn't keep blaming herself. Raven has done this to herself."

"But I abandoned her! I wasn't a good friend, and now she's suffering because of me!" he protested, throwing his arms up.

"Beast Boy, I will not lie. You were the one who started her distress, but," she paused for a moment, "Raven chose to continue down this path. What just happened is not your fault in the slightest. She alone is responsible for what happened."

"But-"

"Beast Boy, listen to me," Love said gently, covering his mouth with her hand. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

Beast Boy stared at her uneasily for a moment. When she finally removed her hand, Beast Boy asked yet again, "Who are you?"

Love blushed, then slightly spread her arms as if presenting herself. "I'm Love."

"L-love?" he asked nervously. He glanced at his surroundings, then back at her. "Oh boy." He felt warmth spreading on his cheeks again.

Love giggled again, and then slowly approached him.

"Beast Boy, I'm Love," she repeated, now less than a foot away from his face.

"Oh," he replied, redder than ever. "Tha-that's…that's neat."

"I heard what you said to me," Love said. "You said you loved me. Is that true?"

"Yeah!" Beast Boy quickly answered. "Of course! Geez Raven, I'm crazy about you!" He paused and slightly lowered his gaze. "Although…if you don't love me back…"

"Beast Boy, look at me," Love said gently. Beast Boy was compelled to obey.

"I love you," she said softly, yet firmly.

Beast Boy was too stunned to speak for a moment, as if she had dropped a ton of bricks on him.

"Does that mean," he gasped, "Raven loves me?"

Love rolled her eyes, still smiling brightly. "I'm part of Raven, aren't I?"

Beast Boy's eyes drifted upward for a moment, like it was a trick question, before his eyes widened.

"Oh wow…" he said, still at a loss for words. "I…I…um, um, um,"

He mentally slapped himself for saying "um" too many times, which was about the un-sexiest thing he could have said.

"Shh, Beast Boy, look at me," Love said again. When he did, she continued. "I need to know one thing. Do you forgive Raven? Do you love her enough to forgive what she's done to you?"

"Raven…I mean, Love," he said, "I'd forgive you, I mean, her a million times. I know was angry at you, but I was being stupid. I didn't know how I felt back then. You don't know how much I hate myself for trying to abandon Raven like that. Her being happy means _everything_ to me. I swear, when she gets out of this, I don't care how much she whines and cries, or how many times she throws me out a window, I'm never going to leave her side again. I…I care about her too much."

Love wiped the single tear that had formed in her eye; she was so touched by his speech.

"Hey Love, well, this goes for Raven too," he said. "I just want you to know that…even when I tried to stop being your friend, I never stopped thinking about you. Not once."

"Thank you, Beast Boy," she said, choking out the words.

"Hey, no problem," Beast Boy said. "For you, I'd do anything. I really love you, Raven. I guess I was just too stupid at first to realize it."

Love nodded, not even bothering to correct him on the fact that he had called her "Raven."

"Speaking of which…" Beast Boy said. "Where is Raven, anyway? Is she alright?"

"She's fine, BB," Love said affectionately. "Trust me, she'll be okay. But we really should be going. We have one last thing to do."

"Right."

"But first," Love paused, her cheeks growing slightly rosy. "Beast Boy, can I, can I kiss you?"

Beast Boy, taken by surprise, felt his cheeks turned red yet again. "What?"

"Can I kiss you?" Love asked again. "I've never kissed anyone. And I'd love to do it with you."

"Um…sure. Yeah. Of course."

Beast Boy felt himself trembling when the beautiful girl approached him, her face nearing his. She looked nervous, as was he. So much in fact he almost forgot to get ready himself.

When her eyes closed and her lips finally met his, it was like being given an electric shock. He could feel his spine tingling with excitement and his emotions firing. No girl he had ever dated or kissed made him feel that way. It felt like it was supposed to be this way. Like it was right.

His hands instinctively went up to cup her head and waist while her hands explored his face. Her mouth parted, and their tongues mingled, caressing each other. Love held him tight, kissing him with a passion Beast Boy didn't know she had.

When they parted at last, both were breathing deeply.

"Wow…" was all Beast Boy could manage to say.

Love slowly opened her eyes with a look of utmost satisfaction plastered across her face.

"Raven, I mean Love, that was…wow," Beast Boy repeated.

'_Wow, what a man. I love him so much!'_ Love's mind shouted inside her head.

"Thanks, BB," she said. "I know that might have been strange, but, I can only feel what Raven feels most of the time. I usually don't actually experience things in person."

"Hey, no problem," he said with a huge grin. "I should be thanking you. That kiss was dynamite."

"You weren't so bad yourself," she said, giving him an almost seductive grin. Then she stopped, remembering what she had to do.

"Well, we must be going," she said. "I have to go to Raven now."

"Fine. Then I'm coming," Beast Boy said firmly.

"What?"

"I'm coming. I have to see her and talk to her, even if it's in her head. So like it or not, I'm going with you."

Love smiled. She knew there was no way she would convince him otherwise.

"Very well. I think you could help us out more that way, anyway. Let's go."

Love grabbed Beast Boy's hand and led him out of her realm.

* * *

"What's taking her so long? Any longer and my ass is going to fuse to the floor," Rude huffed.

"Patience, Rude," Wisdom cautioned.

"Hello!" Love shouted. All emotions turned to see her heading toward them, Beast Boy by her side.

"What is he doing here?" Wisdom asked in bewilderment.

"Sorry I'm late. And Beast Boy insisted that he come," Love explained.

"Oh yeah, and I'm sure you put up a huge fight," Rude remarked.

"Hey, Beast Boy, what's happening?" Brave shouted, roughly high-fiving him.

"H-hello," Timid barely squeaked.

"Hey guys, long time no – waoh! What is that?!" Beast Boy shouted, noticing the giant cobra for the first time.

"Hello there," it hissed.

"Why does it sound like me?" Beast Boy asked uneasily.

"We'll explain in a moment," Wisdom said. "Anyway, now that you're all here, it's time to discuss what to do with Raven."

"Wait, I thought Rage was the one responsible for all this?" Brave asked.

"Not exactly. It was Raven's actions that allowed Rage to do what she did," Wisdom answered. "Our job now is to convince her not only of her wrong,"

She paused for dramatic effect,

"To convince her to tear down her wall once and for all."

"Her wall?" Beast Boy asked.

"Long story," Brave answered.

"Well, I have an idea," Love said. All heads turned to the purple-cloaked Raven.

"Well?" Wisdom asked.

"Well," Love began. "It's kind of crazy, I'll admit. And it's a little risky, but I think it will work. If we all work together…it will work."

* * *

Ah, to chapters left. Thanks for reading! As always, let me know what you think.

Oh, and one final note, I've finally decided what my new name will be. For those of you who didn't get the PM yet, my new name will be Kaiju Moth. ;)


	25. The Trial

Okay, once again, this chapter was out later than I would have liked. This turned out to be my longest chapter yet, and some parts I re-wrote. But it turned out nicely, and I think you'll feel the same way. ;)

Anyway, yes, as you can see, I have finally changed my penname! After much agonizing deliberation, I finally came to a decision. This is my little tribute to Japenese monster movies, especially Godzilla, of which I am a big fan! Those of you who don't know what the word means, it's basically the Japanese word for "monster" or "strange beast". I was a little unsure at first, but I really like it. I would have changed it sooner, but alas I had a world of problems trying to register on fictionpress. The confirmation took forever to send, and when it finally did send, I had little idea it was going straight to my junk mailbox. So that took a little while longer. But alas, it's finally done.

Oh, one last thing, this chapter is very different from the others as it contains no lyrics. Not one. Why? The song, unlike the others, is "sang" much more like a narrative or an opera than an actual song. Thus, I felt trying to include them would interfere too much with the chapter and make things too confusing. Look up the lyrics on google, and you'll see what I mean. If you can, I'd also suggest you find a way to listen to the song! It sounds just like a broadway song, and it's pretty powerful at the end. Try to avoid watching the official music video from "The Wall" movie, however. If you're easily disturbed by creepy or confusing animation, then it's really not for you. (If you're into that sort of stuff, knock youself out)

Okay, enough of my rambling. Without further adieu...

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Teen Titans. All lyrics, songs, titles, and themes pertaining to "The Wall" are property of Roger Waters and Pink Floyd.

* * *

**Chapter 25: The Trial**

"So, is everyone clear about this?" Love asked.

"Right. Only Knowledge, didn't you say something earlier about Raven possibly going insane if she tears her wall down all at once?" Wisdom asked.

The yellow-cloaked emotion cleared her throat. "Technically yes. But it's not as if she's not partly insane already. Plus, there's definitely a very slim chance she'll make it out okay."

All the other emotions and Beast Boy stared at her, then each other, before Brave suddenly piped in.

"I love this plan! I'm excited to be a part of it! Let's do it!" she shouted.

The others chimed in their agreement, and they went about their task.

* * *

Raven was staring blankly at the ground when she heard footsteps approaching her cell. When she glanced up, she saw that Wisdom had finally returned, with Knowledge traveling close behind. She watched as her doppelganger walked up to her cell, and with a snap of her fingers, the cell slowly slid open with a loud creak.

"What's going on now?" Raven asked.

"We're taking you out of here. Come with us," Wisdom ordered. Raven was led out of her cell, with Wisdom leading the way and Knowledge staying behind Raven.

"Where are you taking me?" Raven asked the two.

"You'll see in a moment. Just follow," Wisdom replied.

Raven followed Wisdom through her mind, passing through the various regions. Finally, the mage was led through a portal to a vast, open plain. The sky above was covered with a dark grey canopy, while the ground below was covered in grass and an occasional tree.

"Where are we?" the empath asked yet again.

"The outskirts of your mind. Follow," Wisdom answered.

As they continued along, Raven noticed a large, dark structure in the distance growing bigger and bigger. As they neared it, she could see the grass around her slowly dying and the sky darkening. When they got close enough, she could see that it was a huge wall that stretched off into infinity in both directions.

Raven could feel her jaw drop. "What is that?"

"That is your wall," Knowledge answered simply. "I take it you've never seen it before."

At the base of the huge structure, Raven could see what looked like a huge crowd of people gathered. Rather than ask what it was, she decided to wait and see for herself.

When she got close enough, the mage saw that the crowd was composed of thousands of doppelgangers of herself. All of them were wearing cloaks of various shades of brown, yellow, orange, gray, green, and others.

"What are those?" she asked at first without realizing it.

"These are your sub-emotions. They all stem from your eight primary ones," Knowledge answered yet again.

The crowd of emotions were divided into two sides, with a single pathway covered in brown carpet leading up to a large judge's podium at the base of the wall. Sitting at the podium was what appeared to be an emotion wearing a green cloak. Unlike Brave's cloak, this cloak was more a bright green, and the cowl made it very difficult to see her face. This was only compounded by the fact that the emotion's head was bowed so much that she was practically looking straight at the ground.

To the left, Raven could make out a small bleachers box that held Brave, Rude, Timid, and Affection (Love). But where was Happy?

Raven didn't like where this was going one bit.

The mage was led to the center of the crowd, with the thousands of sub-emotions jeering her from both sides. The mage couldn't help feeling like a criminal on public display.

"Stop," Wisdom ordered. Raven did as she was told, and watched as Wisdom took a seat in the bleachers next to the other emotions. Meanwhile, Knowledge adjusted her spectacles, cleared her throat, and walked up to the podium.

"Good morning, your honor," Knowledge said, bowing to the bright-green emotion. "The crowd presents to you the prisoner known as Raven. The defendant is charged with the death of one emotion Happy, along with the attempted murder and manipulation of her friends."

A loud "boo" erupted from the audience of sub-emotions.

Knowledge spun around to face crowd. "Call the first witness to the stand – Master Zaor!"

Raven's eyes snapped open. Master Zaor? _Her old teacher?_ He couldn't be here, there was no way…

In a poof of smoke, said Master appeared in front of her, just as she remembered him.

"I always said she'd end up no good, your honor!" her old master roared. "If only they'd let me have my way, I would have hammered her into shape, but no!"

He walked up to Raven, his accusing glance boring holes into her head.

"The bleeding hearts had to let her off easy! And now look at what she is! She's no better than her father! She deserves to be punished!" he shouted indignantly. He turned his back on her, now facing the judge. "Please, your honor," he begged. "Let me whip her into shape!" The bright-green emotion sat idly, swaying her head slightly but keeping her face focused on the ground.

"I…" Raven began, pausing in mid-sentence.

'_Wait a minute, this isn't real. He's just an illusion,'_ she reminded herself. That didn't stop his remarks from hurting any less, though.

"That will be all, Master Zoar," Knowledge said. Raven watched as he disappeared with another puff of smoke.

"This court will now hear the second witness. Call in the defendant's mother!" Knowledge ordered.

'_Please, no,'_ Raven mentally begged.

"Babe!" an all-too familiar voice shouted. Raven watched a white dove descend from the sky, taking the form of her mother as it landed. There she stood, white robe and all.

"Your honor, please, I never meant for this to happen! I wanted her to be different from her father," she pleaded.

Arella turned to face her daughter, her purple eyes meeting Raven's.

'_This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real,'_ Raven's mind said over and over. She tried to turn away, but couldn't.

"Raven, why did you have to push me away? Why did you have to leave me?" Arella asked. "All I wanted was the best for you. Did you ever ask yourself what it was like for me? To think what it was like for a mother to never be allowed to hold her child? To never even be able to get close to her? Did you ever bother to ask yourself whether I actually wanted you to be alone?"

Arealla wiped a tear from her eye. "Raven, I loved you. I still love you. I was only hard on you because I had no other choice. Why couldn't you ever see that? If only you hadn't started pushing me away, you wouldn't have done the same to your friends."

"Mother, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!" Raven said, forgetting she was just an illusion.

"No, Raven. It's too late," Arella said. "Your honor, please let her go. Let me take her home."

"That will be all, Arella," Knowledge said. Raven watched her crying mother fade away into thin air.

_'It was just an illusion. Just an illusion,'_ Raven reminded herself over and over.

"This court will now hear the third witness," Knowledge announced. "Call in Raven's friend!"

Raven looked away. She didn't want to see who came in next. A familiar voice, however, forced her to look up.

"Raven?" the voice asked softly. The mage was compelled to look up, and in doing so saw a familiar green boy standing before her.

"Raven, it's me," Beast Boy said, smiling gently. "Raven, I'm sorry things…turned out the way they did." He took a step towards her. "And I'm sorry for leaving you before. I never wanted this to happen, either."

For some reason, Beast Boy seemed different from the first two illusions, like he was actually…whole.

'_Is he real?'_ she asked herself.

"But why did you push me away?" Beast Boy asked. "I tried to make things up to you. I tried to be there for you, but you wouldn't let me. Why didn't you at least _try_ to talk to me more often than you did?"

He asked this last question with a pleading look. His words stung like a hot knife, and Raven had to squeeze her eyes shut to keep the tears from falling. She couldn't for long, however, and found herself staring into his eyes again.

"You know, you didn't have to hide from me. You did the same thing with the others, too. You pushed them away when all they tried to do was help you. You turned your back on everyone. I know why you did it, though. You were afraid."

He approached her till he was only a foot away, his green eyes not leaving her violet eyes once.

"But you don't have to be afraid, Raven. Remember what I said to you one time – you think you're alone, but you're not? You're never alone, Raven, and I promise you you'll never be alone ever again. Because I'll be here for you." His lips curled up into his familiar green grin. "Raven, I just want you to know, I love you. _We_ love you. No matter what happens, I forgive you."

He leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Raven," he said one last time.

"That is enough, Beast Boy," Knowledge interrupted.

Beast Boy didn't look away, but kept his eyes on her until he disappeared in a purple flash.

"Beast Boy, wait!" Raven shouted. It was too late, he was already gone.

"The witnesses have all spoken. Your honor?" Knowledge asked.

Raven's eyes traveled back up to the podium where the solitary "emotion" was sitting. At last, it lifted its head, revealing a set of crimson eyes with narrow slits for pupils. Like snake eyes.

And she felt her heart skip a beat.

The bright green emotion's cloak shifted into reptile scales, while the rest of the body grew and elongated rapidly. It wasn't an emotion at all – it was the cobra. And now it was bigger – much bigger.

"**The evidence is undisputable! There is no need for the jury to retire!"** it thundered. The giant reptile slithered toward the cowering empath, knocking over the podium in the process.

"**In all my years of judging, I have never heard before of someone more deserving the full punishment of the law!" **

The cobra wrapped its body around Raven, lifting her from the ground and squeezing the air out of her lungs until she couldn't breathe. It then leaned in until its huge face was mere feet away from hers, its red eyes piercing her like daggers.

"**The way you made them sssuffer, your loving friends and mother, sssimply makes me want to vomit!"** it boomed, narrowing its crimson eyes.

"Ha ha! Go on judge!" Rude cheered in the background. "Puke on her!"

"**But sssince, my friend, I now know your deepest fear,"** the snake roared. It loosened its grip, letting her drop to the ground like a doll. Rearing up, it issued its final decree, **"I hereby sssentence you to be exposed before your peers! TEAR DOWN THE WALL!" **

The hundreds of doppelgangers joined in the chant –

"_Tear down the wall! Tear down the wall!"_

Up in the bleachers, even Raven's primary emotions had joined in –

"_Tear down the wall! Tear down the wall!" _

Raven covered her ears, but couldn't drown out the deafening chant.

"_Tear down the wall! Tear down the wall! Tear down the wall!" _

Raven fell to her knees, unable to shield herself from the roar. She felt the inside of her head ring, and once again, she saw images flashing before her mind. This time, they were of her entire life passing before her eyes. While this was all happening, she was unaware of the ground beginning to tremble underneath her.

Finally, Raven couldn't take it anymore, and she did the only thing she could –

She let go.

She threw her head back and screamed louder than she ever had in her life. All her rage, guilt, shame, pain and fear were released in that one tumultuous roar.

Suddenly, an explosion rippled the air. The wall in front of her burst from the middle outward, and large chunks of brick and mortar fell perilously around her. At the same time, the emotions scattered to avoid being crushed by the falling debris.

Even as this was happening, Raven didn't stop screaming. She continued to cry as the wall around her mind collapsed as far as the eye could see. Dark chunks of brick and mortar continued to fall like a deadly hailstorm upon the landscape of her mind.

When she had no breath left in her lungs, Raven collapsed forward, exhausted. As if she had passed out, she remained motionless for a long time.

* * *

Beast Boy landed – hard – on his butt when he reappeared on the pathway. The changeling let out a loud "Oof!" as he collided with the ground. Nursing his poor rear end, he got to his feet and looked around.

"Okay, Love, where did you take me now?"

She had told him to wait for her after she transported him away, but didn't bother to say how long she would be.

He only hoped what he said to Raven had finally caused her to see the light. Scratch that, he hoped she was at least okay after all of this. The poor girl looked absolutely broken when he saw her, and it took every ounce of his willpower to not hug and kiss her senseless.

Next to him, a violet sphere appeared, and with it Raven's purple-cloaked doppelganger.

"I'm sorry for the wait," Love quickly apologized.

"How's Raven?" Beast Boy quickly asked.

"She'll be fine," Love reassured him. "I promise. Now, let's get you out of here."

Love took BB's hand and guided him to the doorway that led out of Raven's mind.

"So what happens now?" Beast Boy asked at the gate.

"Raven will be…slightly different when she awakes. Now you'd better go to her once you get out. I think she'll need you once she wakes up."

"Right," Beast Boy nodded in agreement.

"BB, I just wanted to say," she paused. "Thank you. For everything. I think you've helped Raven more than you'll ever know. And not just now, I mean for everything else."

Beast Boy shrugged, but couldn't help the Cheshire grin from forming on his face. "Hey, what are friends for?"

Love's answer came in the form of another kiss on his lips. Beast Boy was only too happy to return it.

"Um, I have a question," he said when they pulled away. "Does me kissing you mean I'm cheating on Raven? I mean, I know you're part of her, but you're only _one_ part of her, know what I mean? If you're only one side of her, does that mean-"

"BB," Love said, putting her hand to his mouth. "Don't think about it. You'll hurt your brain," she said playfully, tapping him gently on the noggin.

Beast Boy thought about it for a moment, then smiled. "Yeah, you're right. So…I guess I'll be seeing you later?"

Love nodded. "You will come and visit me sometime, right?"

"You bet! That is, as long as Raven lets me," he quickly added.

Love giggled. "Right."

"Well," Beast Boy looked at the portal, then at the emotion. "Bye Raven. I mean, Love."

"Bye, BB!" Love called. "I love you!"

"Love ya, too!" Beast Boy said before he stepped through the portal.

* * *

Raven finally gathered up the energy and willpower to get to her feet. The first thing she saw was a mound of dark rubble, and beyond that, a bright horizon. In the distance at the very center was what appeared to be a single doorway.

"She's awake!" a voice said. Raven turned, seeing her emotions gathered behind her. There stood Brave, Wisdom, Knowledge, Timid, and Rude. Happy was of course still absent, along with Rage and Affection.

"What the hell just happened?" Raven finally asked.

"Can you not figure it out?" Wisdom asked. "Raven, you are free!"

"Free?" Raven repeated dumbly.

"Free, genius. As in liberated? Emancipated?" Rude chimed in.

"What she means to say, is free from your own head," Knowledge explained.

"You had built an emotional wall around yourself. Thus, you couldn't express your emotions or get close to others. You were a prisoner of your own head, so to speak," Wisdom added.

"I'm sorry," Timid said meekly.

"It's okay, Timid!"

"But not anymore!" Brave said high-fiving Raven. "You tore it down! You're free! You had us worried for a while there, but you did it, Ravey! You did it!"

A purple sphere suddenly appeared, and with it Raven's purple-cloaked emotion.

"Sorry I'm late," Love apologized.

"It's okay, Love. You didn't miss much," Rude commented.

"Wait, Love?" Raven asked in her confusion.

Said emotion nodded happily. "You bet. I guess you could say Beast Boy's feelings for you transformed me. He awoke something you previously didn't know you had."

"You should be glad, too. If it weren't for her, you'd still be all Red Raven-y on us," Brave said. Around her, the other emotions concurred.

"Wow," was all Raven could manage to say. She was confused to say the least at the moment. But she felt something else, too. She felt…different. She felt strangely happy, all of a sudden.

"So Beast Boy loves me, eh?" she said out loud. "You know, just 24 hours ago, the idea would have made me quiver in my boots."

But not anymore. Raven no longer hid from his love. She cherished it.

"So what now?" Raven asked.

"Well, good question. This rubble will have to be cleared, but that will be our little project. As for you, I guess the first step would be to leave your head and start fixing your life on the outside," Wisdom theorized.

"But you must be careful not to rush things. It may take a while to get used to using your emotions," said Knowledge.

"True. One must know what to keep out, and what to let in," Wisdom added.

"All the more reason you'll need your friends more than ever," Love added. "They'll help you through this, Raven. I know they will."

"So, what's with that doorway, then?" Raven said, pointing to the portal.

"Well, that will lead you back to consciousness, but that portal is mostly for us," said Wisdom.

"You guys?"

"Exactly. Your wall prevented you from expressing us, but now with it torn down, we too are free. Now, you'll finally be able to let us out!" the purple emotion answered.

"But let's not stand here. Let's go and see it for ourselves!" Brave urged. The others agreed. Stepping over the fallen chunks of brick, Raven and her emotions approached the portal.

This one was similar to the others, only it was larger – and it was pure white.

"Wow," Raven said again as she examined it. "I'm sorry, this is all a little much for me."

"Not ssso fast," the all-too-familiar voice hissed. Raven turned around, and was not surprised to see the giant cobra slithering toward her.

"Hello," Raven said, still uneasy at the sight of the giant creature.

"Ssso, Raven," it said as it encircled her. "What will you do now that your wall has been torn down? How will you win your friends back?"

Raven's gaze fell. "I don't know. All I know is that it's time I stopped pushing people away and stopped blaming them for my own problems. My whole life I blamed myself for things that really were beyond my control. And now, when I finally have done something terrible, I tried blaming others for it. All this time I was too stubborn to admit that this all was really my choice to begin with. I had the power to change it all along."

"This, you admit, was all your doing then?" the snake asked her.

Raven nodded sadly. "Yes. I have nobody to blame but myself now. I guess the only thing left to do is to start taking responsibility for my own actions. It's time to stop feeling sorry for myself and start putting my life back together."

The snake's lips curled upward in a satisfied grin. Raven and the others watched curiously as a gust of wind picked up, and the snake's body slowly broke apart and dissolved as if it was turning to sand. Seconds passed, and its body was gradually carried away by the gust until with one final hiss, the creature disappeared for good.

"Hmm. Self-cleaning mind demon," Rude remarked. Raven almost chuckled at the comment.

A bright, pink flash caused everyone to jump. An orb of pink appeared in midair, and after pulsating for a few seconds, a Raven clone wearing a pink cloak fell out.

"Yay!" the emotion yelled happily as she hit the ground.

"HAPPY!" everyone said at once.

"Hi guys! Hi Ravey!" the emotion said excitedly, leaping to her feet. "Long time, no see!"

"Happy! You're alive!" Love cried.

"I know! Isn't it great?" Happy tackled Raven in a bone-crunching hug, with the mage too shocked to really do anything.

"Welcome back, Happy," Wisdom said.

"Wait, she was dead?" Raven asked, eyes widening.

"Well, ask yourself, were you happy at all in recent weeks?" Wisdom asked her. The answer to that was rather obvious.

"No. I wasn't."

"I'm so happy to see you guys, again!" the pink emotion gushed.

"Glad to see you, too," Love said, hugging Happy. The others eagerly concurred. When they were done with their little reunion, all heads turned toward Raven.

"You should go now. You have someone waiting for you," Love suggested.

Raven slowly nodded. Taking one last look at them, Raven turned around, paused, took one last breath, and stepped through.

* * *

Beast Boy had gone back downstairs as soon as he emerged from Raven's mirror. When he got back, he saw that the empath was still asleep, and Cyborg was still in his chair.

"There you are!" Cyborg said, spinning around. "Where were you?"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck. "I was, uh…"

Beast Boy paused in mid-sentence when he heard a soft moan coming from the bed beside him. His head turned, and there he saw Raven awake, with her face buried in her hands. What he heard next startled him: a sniffle followed by another moan. She was crying.

"Uh, Raven?" he asked cautiously, approaching her bedside. When she didn't respond, he asked again, only this time a little louder. "Raven?"

This seemed to get her attention, for she looked up at him, eyes red and glistening. Her initial expression was one of shock, as if she wasn't sure whether he was real or not.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked for the third time, slightly nervous. She didn't reply. Instead, the mage responded by throwing her arms around him and burying her face in her shoulder.

Too surprised to do much of anything at the moment, Beast Boy, eyes wide, wrapped his own arms around her while supporting the back of her head.

"Um…" Cyborg muttered, also surprised at the bawling empath's reaction. Neither one seemed to notice him, and the metal man took this as a sign that maybe he should leave them alone.

"Hey, I'll be in the garage if you guys need me. I'll be uh, fixing my car. Yeah." Without another word, he disappeared from the room, leaving the two alone.

Beast Boy held Raven as she continued to cry frantically into his shoulder. Not really sure what else to do, Beast Boy attempted to soothe her by gently stroking her back and whispering comforting things into her ear. Once she had dampened his shoulder a considerable amount, Raven finally got enough hold over herself to speak.

"I'm a t-t-terrible p-person," she said in-between sobs.

"No you're not," he immediately said.

"Yes I am! I'm a terrible person and a w-worse friend! I d-d-don't even deserve you!"

"That's nonsense, Raven! Of course you're not a terrible friend! You're an awesome friend!"

"How can you say that?" Raven moaned, looking at him for the first time with tear-stained eyes. "You and the others tried to be my friend, but I betrayed every one of you!"

"Raven, you were just scared and confused! You didn't know what you were doing!" Beast Boy said; placing both hands on her shoulders and looking her straight in the eye.

Raven stared at him for a moment, then frantically shook her head. "No. How can you even talk to me? How can you even look at me after _everything_ I've done to you?" she squeaked through tears.

Beast Boy's answer came in the form of a soft kiss on her lips. That seemed enough, for she immediately grew quiet. When he pulled away, he wore a content smile on his face.

"Because I love you, Raven. I know what kind of a person you really are, and I could never leave you."

Raven stared at him in awe, jaw hanging open dumbly like she couldn't figure out what to say.

"Beast Boy…" was all that came out. She fell forward, embracing him tightly again. "I…I love you too."

"You do?" Beast Boy asked, kind of surprised. He had heard it from Love before, but hearing it from her was like hearing it for real for the first time.

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," she said, releasing the embrace. "I _thought_ I loved Robin. I thought I was jealous of Starfire. Now I realize I was just confused. I didn't know what I was feeling or how to deal with it, and all that time I was just too stupid or scared to see the truth."

"Which was?"

"That I loved you, Beast Boy. It was always you. You were always there for me. You were always my friend when I needed one, the one who tried to treat me like a normal person who needed a friend, and not some scary half-demon who needed her space."

"So, you aren't afraid to love anymore?" Beast Boy asked.

"No," she answered resolutely. "After all that's happened, I don't think anything could make me happier than knowing you love me."

"Th-thank you, Raven. Nothing could make me happier knowing you love me, too." When he finished that mouthful, he could feel tears of joy welling up in his own eyes.

"I'm sorry again," Raven said. "I wanted to blame you guys – you especially – for the way I acted. It's time I stopped moping and playing the victim, and started taking control. I'm going to stop blaming others for my actions, and I'm not going to hide from my emotions anymore. I'm not going to hide from _you_, anymore, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy's grin grew wider, and he pulled her into another hug. "Welcome back, Raven."

She smiled in his shoulder, but just then a puzzled look came over her face. "Beast Boy," she asked, pulling back. "Did you kiss me before? Like in my sleep, or something?"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck and could feel his face heating up. "Uh, why do you ask?"

"Because I don't remember kissing you ever, but I swear to God it feels as though I have. I'm getting this weird feeling of déjà vu."

"Well, uh, I didn't kiss _you_ in your sleep, if that's what you mean," Beast Boy said nervously, remembering his little "encounter" with Love.

"Raven? Beast Boy?" Robin's voice suddenly interrupted them. Both teens released their hug and snapped their heads toward the doorway. There stood Robin, with Starfire right behind him, both looking in shock at the two.

"BB, I'm sorry! They forced me to let them in!" Cyborg called, trying to get in himself.

"It's okay," Raven and Beast Boy said at the same time.

"Raven! You're awake!" Starfire said joyfully. She and Robin quickly rushed to her bedside.

Robin, as usual, started bombarding her with questions. "Raven, you alright? Are you hurt? How are you feeling?"

"We were so worried about you, Raven!" the alien meanwhile exclaimed. "We are so glad to see you are okay!"

"I'm okay. Thanks, Starfire," Raven said, trying to address everyone at once. Even though inside, she felt more content that she had been in a long time, seeing everyone display so much care for her. It was like she had made friends all over again.

"Are you alright now? Do you need more time to yourself?" Robin quickly asked.

"No, it's okay…" Raven started.

"If you want us to leave you alone, we will," Starfire jumped in.

"No, no! Please, stay," Raven said. The Titans standing over her stopped, looking shocked, as if she had just admitted she was a lesbian.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright, Raven?" Robin asked.

Raven couldn't help chuckling. She glanced at a smiling Beast Boy, then back at the others. "Really, I'm okay. Let's just say…you've all caught me at a very strange point in my life."

* * *

Wow, things are finally looking up, aren't they?

First off, my sincere apologies to Rabula Tasa, if you're still reading this. Yes, I know, Raven's little reaction at the end is a lot like the end of your story. Know this, I didn't want it to turn out that way, but I just couldn't think of any other way to write it! It just seemed like the most appropriate way to go, if you know what I mean. Hope you don't mind.

For those of you who haven't read it, I'm referring to Rabula Tasa's story "Litany", which is VERY good. Read it if you get the chance.

Just so there's no confusion, Raven's mother and Master Zaor were both illusions, but Beast Boy was real. The sub-emotions are something I completely made up. I had to find some way to insert a huge crowd for dramatic purposes, and well, that ended up being it.

But wow!! One chapter left! wOOt! Unlike this chapter, I'll have the next one out soon. I promise. ;) For those of you who are American, happy 4th of July!


	26. Outside the Wall

And here it is, the long-awaited final chapter to "Tearing Me Down". Personal thanks will be at the end, but I just want to say thanks in advance to everyone who's read and reviewed this story. It always means a lot to anyone when people notice their work, and I really appreciate all the input you guys have given. Thanks.

By the way, in case this story has given any of you the urge to listen to "The Wall", the top four songs I recommend are: "Comfortably Numb", "The Happiest Days of Our Lives/Another Brick in the Wall, Part 2", "Hey You", and "Run like Hell". (the live version of "Run Like Hell" from the Delicate Sound of Thunder tour is AMAZING, by the way. You can find it on youtube and itunes)

Runners-up are "Nobody Home", "Young Lust", "Mother", "In the Flesh?", and "The Trial". ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Teen Titans. All lyrics, songs, titles, and themes pertaining to "The Wall" are property of Roger Waters and Pink Floyd.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Outside the Wall**

_One year later…_

"Hey Raven!" Beast Boy called cheerfully as he entered Raven's room. Said mage was leaning over her desk, scribbling on a sheet of paper. Without wasting a moment, he walked up and placed a quick kiss on her cheek from behind.

_**All alone, or in two's,**_

_**The ones who really love you**_

_**Walk up and down outside the wall.**_

"Almost ready to go?" he asked eagerly, wrapping his arms around the shoulders of his now going-on-a-year girlfriend.

"In just a moment," she droned.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Oh, I guess you could say I'm working on a journal of sorts," she said with a hint of pride in her voice, leaning back so Beast Boy could see it.

"I thought you already had a diary?" he asked curiously, leaning over to see what she was writing.

"I do. But it's been a while since I went through my little 'incident'. I thought maybe I should write about my experience before I let it fade away completely. Even though…I doubt I'd _ever_ be able to forget some parts."

"Tearing Me Down," Beast Boy read out loud, quoting the title. "Cool title." Underneath it was a dark pencil drawing of a brick wall and a cobra coiled up in the very center at the base.

"Thanks. I was going to call it 'The Wall', but that sounded a little too plain," she said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I like it."

"Hey guys, you ready? We're growing cobwebs down here!" Cyborg's voice called.

"He's right, Rae. We'd better go," the changeling suggested.

_**Some hand in hand**_

_**And some gathered together in bands.**_

It had been a pretty rough week villain-wise, and they all needed some time to unwind and have fun. So Robin decided to give everyone the night off, and with the Carnival in town, what a better way to spend it?

"Yeah, let's go," she agreed.

"Alright! Let's blow this joint!" Beast Boy cheered. Smirking and closing up her journal, Raven followed him out of the room.

* * *

_**The bleeding hearts and artists**_

_**Make their stand.**_

If it wasn't for Beast Boy, Raven probably wouldn't have made it. She was scared, scratch that, _terrified_ of opening herself up to others, even those she called her friends. Just as he had promised though, he had been with her every step of the way. He helped her to open herself up to others, to express her emotions, to try new things, and even to laugh more often. And he had done it all with an incredible amount of patience and devotion that amazed her.

It wasn't exactly fair of her to thank him alone, though. He was there for her to be sure, but in truth all four of the Titans had helped her through her hard time. They all devoted every fiber of their being to making sure she knew she wasn't left out, and that they cared about her. It was their support too that had guided her out of her darkness.

Once she had gotten over that first scary step, Raven devoted her time to fixing up her broken life. They had helped her, now it was time she gave back. She visited her mother for the first time since Trigon's return, and after a while managed to renew their damaged relationship.

She had apologized to Starfire and Robin for trying to come between their ever-growing relationship. She told Robin how her feelings were a mistake, and that she was only confused as to what she was feeling for him. They were both all-too eager to forgive her, and they both accepted her apology without question. There was a slight awkwardness for a time, as the memory of her jealousy was still fresh, but that quickly passed.

_**And when they've given you their all**_

_**Some stagger and fall,**_

And of course, she had apologized to Beast Boy and Cyborg, Beast Boy especially, for being so distant. She had never appreciated the changeling before for his companionship, and she was determined to fix that. In truth, from the very beginning she had loved his company, but was too blind to see it. Her little experience had shown her the light at last.

After a while, she eventually related to the team everything that had happened to her, even down to her hallucinations. Just the same, Beast Boy eventually admitted to Raven everything he had seen and done in Raven's mind after she had passed out that fateful day. Admittedly, she was jealous and a little angry when he admitted to kissing Love. However, knowing that Love was technically part of her, Raven knew she couldn't stay mad at him for long. She did, however, make him agree to let her know the next time it happened (which eventually it did).

After a while, she finally got back to spending time with the other Titans again. Instead of withdrawing from them, she cherished them. She acted like the friend she should have been. Even though she maintained a lot of her sullen "doom and gloom" attitude, she had stopped pushing others away. It wasn't too long before she was talking to them once again, even helping them out whenever one of them was going through a tough time. She had come a long way, and they couldn't have been more proud of her.

And through it all, Raven and Beast Boy grew closer than ever before. Many of his quirks, once thought annoying, now were charming (well, most of them anyway). And to him, the things that once made her creepy made her endearing.

_**After all it's not easy**_

_**Banging your heart against some mad bugger's wall.**_

"Mmm-mm! I love cotton candy!" Beast Boy said delightfully as he gobbled up the pink fluff ball.

"BB, slow down! That's the third one you've had! Plus that stuff is three bucks a pop, you know."

"But Cyyyyy, it's so good!" Beast Boy moaned, licking the last strands off the stick.

"It can also put a hole in those pretty fangs of yours if you're not careful," Raven reminded him.

Instead of frowning, Beast Boy gave her a playful wink as if to say "Yeah, I know."

"Hey guys, Starfire and I are going to the other side of the park if that's alright. She wants to ride the merry-go-round," Robin said.

"Aaaw, that's so cute!" Cyborg said, pretending to gush.

"Remember to pick out the pink unicorn, Starfire. That's his favorite," Beast Boy laughed.

"Very funny, guys," Robin said sourly. "See ya."

"Bye friends!" Starfire said cheerfully. She grabbed Robin's hand and practically dragged him away with her.

"You know, now that he mentions it, I think I'd like to try out the hammer over there," Cyborg said, eyeing the small attraction.

"You just want to do that because you know you'll beat the high score," Raven remarked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, nothing wrong with showing off your talents," Cyborg said, grinning. "Catch you later! You two lovebirds have fun, now!"

"Later Cy!" Beast Boy said cheerfully.

"Bye," Raven said, scowling.

A second or two passed before Beast Boy turned to the dark girl standing beside him.

"Soooo, what do you want to do next?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows in a cheeky manner.

Raven had to force the corners of her mouth from rising. "Well…how about the kiddy swings? They seem more your style."

"Very funny, Rae," he said smiling. "Actually, I was thinking of something more along the lines of…the Ferris wheel?"

Raven looked at him, slightly shocked. "The Ferris Wheel? Are you kidding?"

"Aw, what's wrong, Raven? You don't like Ferris wheels?" he said, wiggling his eybrows.

Raven grinned back and folded her arms. "No. It's just that knowing your attention span, I'm not sure you'd be able to sit through it."

"For you, I can sit through anything," he said, still wearing his Cheshire expression. "Come on, let's go! It'll be fun!"

Raven of course, knew the real reason he wanted to ride it. He just wanted an excuse to be pressed against her for a prolonged period of time. Then again, she couldn't say she minded.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," the empath droned as their seat started rising.

"Hey, I don't remember you putting up much of a fight," he reminded. "Besides, you'll like it. It'll be fun!"

"Right."

The two sat silently for a while as the wheel took its pretty time turning. Eventually, the ride paused with the two Titans on the very top. It would be a few seconds before it started turning again, so they decided to enjoy the view while they could.

It really was a great sight. From where they were, they could see the rest of the city and even Titans' Tower.

"Wow," Raven said, looking at the landscape.

"Yeah. It's amazing," Beast Boy agreed, though his eyes were focused on something, rather _someone_, else.

There was a slight pause, as if they were a little unsure of what to say next.

"So um, you having fun?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven turned to him, wearing small, yet content smile on her face. "Yeah. I'm glad you talked me into this," she said, looking into his deep green eyes.

"Hey, my pleasure," he whispered.

Raven pursed her lips, bracing herself for what she was going to say next.

"Beast Boy, have I ever thanked you before? For everything you've done for me?" she asked, looking slightly nervous.

"Actually, you have," he said, grinning cheekily as ever.

Raven grinned back, her expression relaxing. "Well, I just felt like saying it again. Thank you, Beast Boy. I…I couldn't have done it without you. You really are the best friend a girl could ask for."

Beast Boy reached up with a gloved hand and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Anything for you, Raven."

The empath reached up to grasp his hand, holding it to her face.

"You know what's funny?" he asked her, still looking straight into her violet eyes.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"For the longest time I couldn't make a relationship work, no matter how hard or how many times I tried. I thought maybe there was something wrong with me, that maybe I just still couldn't be in a relationship after Terra."

"But?" Raven asked, knowing that word was coming up.

"But I was wrong. The real reason I couldn't make them work was because my mind was on someone else the whole time. And that person was you."

Raven stared at him, eyes bursting with affection. "I love you, Gar."

"Love ya too, Babe."

The two leaned forward, their lips meeting in another tender kiss. For a moment, they forgot that they weren't alone, and didn't pull back.

Life after all was too short to hold back your emotions. It wasn't about keeping to yourself. Life was about making connections and sharing passions. It was about making and keeping friends. It was about basking in the love and care of others, while returning that love as much as you can. And of course, life was also about living it to its fullest. For you never know, if you try to separate yourself from the ones that love you because you feel it's best, you'll probably find out you'll end up hurting yourself more in the long run. And you just might lose them for good before you realize it's too late.

Love, meanwhile, was doing cartwheels inside Raven's head. Only when the wheel resumed rotating did they pull back. When the ride was finally over, the teen couple stepped off, surveying the park for something to do next.

"Hey Raven, over here!" Beast Boy said excitedly. He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to a nearby booth before she could stop himi.

"Beast Boy, let go! What is this?" she asked, looking at the place he had dragged her to.

"It's a target practice, Rae. You get three shots trying to knock the bottles down. Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"I've been practicing! Just watch this!" he said excitedly.

Beast Boy paid the clerk and was handed three balls, while Raven folded her arms and watched in amusement as he mentally prepared himself. When his first two shots missed, he scowled in frustration.

"Hmm, might want to hold off on signing for the Yankees, BB," Raven prodded.

The green teen stuck his tongue out at her. "Hold on." He took a deep breath and focused on the bottles. Winding up, he threw his last ball, and surely enough, hit the stack straight on, knocking every single one over.

"Yes!" he said, throwing up his arms in victory. "As Cyborg says, BOO-YEAH!"

"Congratulations," she said sarcastically.

A second later, Beast Boy was handed a rather large plush animal in the shape of a giant, pink and purple fish. Grinning widely, he presented it to her like a prized victory trophy.

"For you, my dear," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Wow, a giant fish," she said, rolling her eyes but smiling all the same. "I must be the luckiest girl in the world."

And she really was.

**THE END**

* * *

WOO-HOO! It's finally finished! Even though I'm kind of sad to see this over, it's also kind of a relief to get it done with. Writing takes up a lot of time. So, how was it? Was the ending fluffy enough for you guys? To be honest, the actual album's ending is rather ambiguous, but I, being the sucker for happy endings, had to make it one.

But now, I'm sad to say that this also marks the end of my long fanfic writing "career". It's been fun guys, but it's time I stopped writing about other people's ideas and started writing my own. For those interested, I have an account on fictionpress (fanfiction's sister site) and will be posting stuff there eventually. HOWEVER, it probably won't be for another few months, as I'm going to take a break from writing and to gather some ideas.

Now, don't be sad! I'll still be around to read and review stories. If (and that's a big if) I do post more stories here, they'll most likely be one-shots or really short. It's a pity though, because I would have liked to write a sequel to "Far Away". At this point in my life however, I don't feel it's worth it. ;) Now, I do believe thanks are in order.

Special thanks go out to:

**Ikasury** – you know, I thought your lengthy reviews were annoying at first, I really did. But then I soon realized that I had grown to love them. Your thoughtful, analytical, and sometimes funny reviews always made me grin. I'm glad that you liked my story well enough to post such lengthy reviews in the first place. Thanks. And yes, I will stick around to review your stories. It's the least I can do to repay you. ;)

**IGAF-kun** – thanks for sticking with all my stories, even while serving! I was, and still am, really grateful you saw these stories out to there end. Well done.

**Agent of the Divine One** – just like above, thanks for sticking with "Far Away" and this story from start to finish. I admit it must have taken a lot of patience and a loooong attention span. Bravo.

**Gun Toten Girly** – you loved "Far Away", and I'm guessing you loved this story. Thanks for liking and reviewing both! You were extremely complimentary, and I admit it made me blush. Many thanks go out to you.

**Rabula Tasa** – you're an awesome writer, and you actually influenced parts of this story (as you should know already). Thanks a lot for reviewing this story! Rest assured, I will be back to review anything you post or update in the near future.

**Wolvmbm** – many thanks for your contributions, compliments, and of course, for reading the story to begin with. Also, thanks for encouraging me to continue this story; especially during those times I was getting lazy! Muchas gracias.

**Nerd4eva** – from one nerd to another, thanks for your reviews on this story. XD Long live nerdom! I appreciated and looked forward to your input, even if it was just to say "awesome job"! They made me grin. Thanks a lot. ;)

**Raven of Alaska** – your reviews were thoughtful, observant, and of course greatly appreciated. Thanks, and good luck with all your stories!

**TG3RD** – you haven't reviewed the last few chapters, but you stuck through "Far Away" and through most of this story. I liked hearing your input, pretty much no matter what you had to say. Thanks.

**Menamebephil** – same as above. Thanks a lot for your earlier reviews and compliments!

**Storyreader16** – a couple of your reviews made my laugh (like the super-saiyan rage one), but rest assured they were _all_ greatly valued. Thanks for your thoughts!

**sinomin** – I'm glad to see my story had you eager and guessing! I guess I was doing something right. :D My sincere thanks for your kind reviews.

Since these two reviewers don't have accounts, allow me to thank you here:

**BBRaeFan** - I know, I'm sad too! It's sad to think this will probably be the last fanfic I write (though also somewhat of a relief). I'm so glad you think so highly of my writing. Indeed, it would be great to someday make it to the published world of fiction. My deepest thanks for the well-wishes, and thanks for reading!

**posinedangel** - Thanks! I am both honored and a little humbled at your praise. I'm happy to please readers like you, and your compliments mean a lot to me. If I do write a sequel to "Far Away" or any fanfiction in general, I hope you are back to review them. Thanks for reading!

Let's see, I think that's everyone. My apologies if I missed anyone! For all those I didn't mention by name, many thanks to you, too! You all were a great help!

Well, I guess that's that. I think the thanks were longer than the chapter itself. So until next time guys, as I like to say, adios!


End file.
